Madmartigan & Sorsha: el antes y el después
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: La reina Bavmorda ha sido derrotada. Sorsha, tras enamorarse de Madmartigan, decidió unirse a su ejército y salvar la vida de Elora Danan. Pero aún queda mucho hasta que la niña se convierta en reina de Tir Asleen. Además, Sorsha es princesa y su amado un guerrero bandido... ¿Habrá lugar en aquel castillo para su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.**

La puerta chirrió ligeramente cuando Sorsha la empujó, ayudada por Madmartigan. El apuesto guerrero se había negado a dejarla después de reencontrarse en el siniestro torreón donde su madre había estado a punto de ejecutar a Elora… O algo peor.

La joven suspiró para sus adentros a la vez que cruzaba el umbral de la sala del trono. Prefería haber estado sola en aquel momento. No porque Madmartigan fuese mala compañía, más bien al contrario. No. Simplemente, necesitaba llorar a solas la pérdida de su madre. Cierto que Bavmorda había sido una reina cruel que coqueteaba con la magia negra y no respetaba nada ni a nadie, solo a sí misma. Pero Sorsha, a pesar de que la poderosa reina ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima cuando supo que su hija se negaba a obedecerla más, tratando inmediatamente después de asesinarla, no podía dejar de pensar en que la que se había consumido en su propio hechizo, desapareciendo así de su vida… era aquella que la había traído al mundo.

Sorsha apretó los dientes, tratando de olvidar aquella escena. Ahora, Bavmorda estaba quién sabía dónde – probablemente, vagando por la treceava noche, allí donde había querido desterrar a la pequeña Elora Danan – pero, entre aquellos muros, la vida tenía que seguir; y eso la incluía a ella. Siendo prácticos, Nockmaar seguía siendo un bastión impenetrable, erigido hacía eones en aquella piedra oscura que provocaba escalofríos solo con posar la vista en las murallas. Pero Sorsha había vivido suficiente tiempo en aquel lugar como para no temerlo y, por el contrario, considerarlo una buena opción para reformarlo y convertirlo en un espléndido fortín.

De reojo, observó como Madmartigan avanzaba a un metro escaso de ella, mirando a su alrededor con un ligero temor rielando en sus ojos azules. Sorsha trató de reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Por muy grande y fuerte que fuese su amado, seguía siendo un hombre mortal, capaz de asustarse ante la oscuridad y lo desconocido.

En cuanto terminó de avanzar por el ancho puente de piedra, flanqueado por dos inmensos pozos cuya profundidad llegaba hasta las mazmorras, la joven puso el pie en el primer escalón y miró a su alrededor con cautela. El estrado de piedra que albergaba el oscuro trono de Bavmorda parecía vacío y, sin embargo…

El grito de Madmartigan, advirtiéndola, llegó una centésima antes de que una sombra cayese sobre ella, con la espada por delante. Sorsha alzó de inmediato su sable dentado, adoptando una postura defensiva. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la embestida hizo que sus pies resbalaran ligeramente sobre el escalón y que la joven se viese obligada a saltar hacia atrás. En ese instante, Madmartigan se adelantó enarbolando su propia espada y obligó al enemigo a retroceder. Pero entonces dos soldados más vestidos de negro aparecieron desde detrás de un pendón de color rojo sangre, corriendo hacia ellos y gritando con las armas en alto. Por lo visto, algunos oficiales de la difunta reina se habían refugiado en la sala del trono, esperando huir de los invasores. Sin embargo, ahora que tenían la oportunidad de vengar a su señora, estaba claro que no iban a desaprovecharla.

Tras cruzar una mirada de entendimiento, la pareja optó por separarse y situarse espalda con espalda, a la vez que los tres enemigos llegaban a su posición.

Sorsha se lanzó con un grito hacia el primer atacante, que detuvo sus golpes a la vez que trataba de alcanzarla por los flancos. La muchacha avanzaba y retrocedía con la agilidad adquirida durante todos aquellos años al frente de la guardia de su madre; por ello, en el momento en que giró para esquivar una estocada que volaba directa a su vientre, continuó el movimiento con una patada lateral que pilló desprevenido a su contrincante, golpeándolo directamente bajo la barbilla. Este cayó de espaldas sobre el borde del pozo, y Sorsha aprovechó a rematarlo antes de empujarlo sin otro miramiento hacia las profundidades.

De inmediato se volvió, buscando a Madmartigan con la mirada. Por un segundo, había vuelto a la realidad y temido que él hubiese resultado herido, ya que tenía el doble de enemigos que ella. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que ya solo quedaba un soldado nockmaar en pie al que, unos segundos después, el guerrero de cabello oscuro empujó al otro pozo.

Sorsha corrió de inmediato hacia él. Madmartigan se volvió a tiempo para recibirla entre sus brazos y devolverle un apasionado beso.

\- Por qué poco… - musitó él cuando se separaron, claramente aliviado -. Cuando vi a ese soldado lanzarse sobre ti…

Sorsha enarcó una ceja burlona.

\- ¿Pensaste que podría conmigo? – se rio -. Como si no me conocieras…

Él, lejos de ofenderse por la reprimenda, sonrió ampliamente.

\- Siempre que te veo pelear tengo en mente cierta patada en la cara que me diste cuando nos conocimos – susurró con sarcasmo junto a su oído -, así que creo que no albergo dudas sobre tus capacidades de lucha…

Sus labios se posaron con cierta ansiedad sobre los suyos, buscando su lengua con insistencia. Sorsha, rendida, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, arrojando el arma al suelo sin pensar. Pero el sonido de las bisagras al abrirse la puerta del salón, así como un ligero carraspeo poco amistoso, los obligó a separarse y volverse hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. Y Sorsha no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Una decisión difícil.**

La hechicera Fin Raziel se adentró lentamente en el salón del trono, seguida por Willow. El cual, a pesar de lo despacio que caminaba la anciana, se veía obligado a casi trotar para mantenerse a su altura.

\- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para abandonarse al romanticismo – comentó Raziel, ceñuda, sin perder de vista a la pareja que los aguardaba al fondo de la sala.

Estos, cohibidos, se separaron rápidamente. Sorsha en particular, le dio la espalda deliberadamente a la hechicera y se encaminó hacia el trono, en cuyo lateral se sentó mientras apretaba los labios, sin disimular un ápice su contrariedad. La hechicera la ignoró y, por otra parte, le hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza a Madmartigan.

\- Has luchado con valentía – lo felicitó.

\- Gracias – repuso él con idéntico gesto, antes de seguir los pasos de Sorsha hacia lo alto del estrado. Sin embargo, al contrario que ella, se limitó a posicionarse de pie junto al siniestro asiento coronado de púas.

Willow fue el último en aproximarse y sentarse, depositando acto seguido a Elora, a la que llevaba en brazos en todo momento, sobre los escalones de piedra. Despacio, empezó a desatarle las cintas negras que rodeaban aquella especie de crisálida de tela escarlata en la que la habían envuelto los secuaces de Bavmorda. Nadie habló durante un buen rato. De reojo, el nelwin observó cómo Fin Raziel miraba a su alrededor con una mezcla de deleite y relajación en su rostro, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima con la muerte de Bavmorda. Pero claro, ¿quién no estaría feliz de haberla perdido de vista, después de haber vivido transformado en possum durante años a causa de uno de sus encantamientos?

Elora suspiró e hizo un gorgorito cuando Willow retiró por fin la malla granate que la cubría, al parecer aliviada y contenta de volver a moverse con libertad. En ese instante, Fin Raziel sorprendió la mirada de Madmartigan hacia la niña. Y no pudo evitar que una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados cruzaran por su pecho. Pero había mucho que hacer antes de tomar decisiones con respecto a Elora y así lo demostró la súbita aparición de varios soldados de Galladoorn. Los cuales, en ausencia de Airk y siguiendo ciertas órdenes recibidas antes del asalto al castillo, habían decidido obeceder a Madmartigan sin rechistar a partir de la muerte del rubio comandante.

\- Mi señor, la fortaleza está definitivamente bajo nuestro control – expresó uno, inclinándose ante el guerrero moreno.

Este pareció regresar súbitamente a la realidad y se incorporó, para acto seguido asentir con gravedad.

\- De acuerdo – tras intercambiar una breve mirada cargada de significado con Fin Raziel, agregó -. Recoged todo para que podamos volver cuanto antes a Tir Asleen. La princesa Elora Danan debe llegar allí sana y salva y ya no tenemos motivo para seguir allí.

Sorsha apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero nadie se percató. El soldado, por su parte, se inclinó de nuevo respetuosamente ante su nuevo comandante.

\- Se hará como digáis, mi señor.

Mientras salía por la puerta y cerraba de nuevo tras él, Fin Raziel se volvió como por instinto hacia Sorsha, que mantenía la vista fija en Elora y no había pronunciado una palabra desde que ellos tres habían llegado. La hechicera suspiró. Desde que la había visto peleando junto a Madmartigan en Tir Asleen, tenía un presentimiento indefinido sobre aquella muchacha: la muerte de su madre, a pesar de haberse rebelado contra ella, debía de haberle afectado. Y el hecho de que todos los que la rodeaban hubiesen sido sus enemigos hacía apenas dos días tampoco podía ser algo fácil de sobrellevar.

Fin Raziel había visto cómo miraban a Sorsha los hombres del difunto Airk Thaughbaer desde la noche anterior: no confiaban en ella. Probablemente, hasta el último instante, habían temido que los traicionase. Y solo la intervención de Madmartigan en la reunión, añadida a su amistad con Airk, había conseguido convencer a los soldados de que ella debía subir al torreón para ayudar a Raziel y Willow a derrotar a su madre. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que Sorsha había estado a punto de perder la vida en el intento. "Tiempo al tiempo", se dijo Fin Raziel antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar. El tiempo corría y había mucho que hacer.

\- Deberíamos irnos, Sorsha.

Se había dirigido deliberadamente a ella para sopesar su reacción; puesto que sospechaba, a pesar de todo, que un fuerte vínculo la unía todavía a Nockmaar. De pronto, al ver su rostro impasible, una súbita duda la asaltó: ¿sabría Sorsha cuáles eran sus orígenes verdaderos? ¿Conocería la verdad sobre su relación con Tir Asleen?

Pero la respuesta a aquellas preguntas era claramente negativa, y Fin Raziel casi sintió aquel rechazo silencioso en sus huesos cuando la muchacha alzó la vista hacia ella y pronunció tres únicas palabras:

\- Yo me quedo.

 _ **Buenooo… La cosa empieza a ponerse candente. Pues para los que temíais que esto fuese pasteleo a tope, espero haberos dado una alegría. La historia entre Madmartigan y Sorsha esperaba poder hacerla algo más de tira y afloja, nada sensiblero ni fácil (ya bastante rápido lo hacen en la peli desde que muere Bavmorda hasta que Willow les deja en Tir Asleen).**_

 _ **También adelanto que algunas cosas serán de mi cosecha pero la mayoría, si no son de la película, las he sacado de la Wikia de "Willow", donde hay información sobre la película, las novelas, etc.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 **PD** _ **:**_ _ **k:**_ _ **Gracias por tu review ^.^**_ _ **La historia que pretendo narrar sería en parte un inciso para la historia contada en la película - desde que Bavmorda es derrotada hasta que Willow vuelve a su pueblo - y después otro trozo hasta**_ _ **que Madmartigan y Sorsha se casen. Si este fanfic sale bien me gustaría escribir otro, pero hasta el momento del Cataclismo. Toda la información relativa a Willow y estas cuestiones que te comento (boda, Cataclismo, etc) está en la Wikia:**_ _ **wiki/Willow_Wiki**_ _ **y**_ _ **en las novelas posteriores escritar por George Lucas (solo están disponibles en inglés). Un abrazo!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella ha escogido su camino. Ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo.**

Como si fueran uno solo, tres pares de ojos incrédulos se clavaron en Sorsha al unísono. Tan solo los iris oscuros de Elora volaban de un rostro a otro, súbitamente asustada por la tensión que impregnaba el ambiente. La hija de Bavmorda, por su parte, mantuvo el semblante sereno, aunque fue incapaz de enfrentar la mirada limpia y azul de Madmartigan. Sabía que si lo hacía, su voluntad flaquearía irremediablemente.

\- ¿Que te quedas? – exclamó entonces Willow desde su escalón, estupefacto.

La muchacha pelirroja bajó la vista hacia él.

\- Sí, exacto – y acto seguido se obligó a pasear la mirada por sus tres interlocutores -. Nockmaar era el bastión de mi madre, una de las ciudades más importantes de esta tierra…

\- ¡Una ciudad maldita! – la interrumpió Willow, terco, a la vez que se incorporaba de un salto y la apuntaba con un dedo -. Pensé que estabas de nuestra parte.

Sorsha se sintió insultada, por lo que apretó los puños y se levantó del trono, encarando al nelwin desde una estatura cuatro veces mayor que la de él.

\- Os agradezco que me hayáis ayudado a recuperar este castillo – replicó con acidez -, pero sigo siendo la hija de Bavmorda…

\- Sorsha… - intervino Madmartigan sin alzar la voz -. Tu madre trató de asesinar a Elora para dominar el mundo… ¿Qué te ata a este lugar maldito?

La joven tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus piernas flaqueaban ante su intensa mirada.

\- Soy la heredera de este lugar – insistió – y he vivido suficientes años entre estos muros como para saber que la única maldición que corrompía sus piedras era la misma que se ha volatilizado ante mis ojos hace apenas media hora.

Su última frase apenas fue un susurro ahogado, dado el esfuerzo que estaba realizando Sorsha para no derramar las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que llenaban sus párpados. "No insistas más, por favor", pensó, como si él pudiese escucharla. "Quédate conmigo aquí, mi amor".

Pero, aunque él no supo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, alguien podía intuirlo con su poder. Fin Raziel dio un paso adelante, sin subir aún los escalones que llevaban al trono, y miró a Sorsha con determinación.

\- Aquí no queda nada que no sea muerte y soledad, Sorsha. Haz caso a tu corazón.

La princesa se quedó petrificada un instante antes de que sus mejillas se encendieran a causa de la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella bruja a hurgar en sus pensamientos? Cuando Raziel inclinó la cabeza, incómida, Sorsha supo de inmediato que había acertado en su suposición y su rostro se transformó entonces en una máscara de frialdad.

\- No se me ha perdido nada en Tir Asleen – decretó en voz baja, con la vista clavada en Fin Raziel -. Yo soy Sorsha de Nockmaar, hija única de la difunta reina Bavmorda y por tanto heredera de estas tierras. Por todo ello, pienso limpiar este lugar de arriba abajo y convertirlo en el fortín que siempre mereció ser.

Willow la miraba estupefacto, sin atreverse a contradecirla y, en parte, comprendiendo su postura. No quería traicionarlos, tan solo hacerse cargo del castillo y llevarlo por la senda del bien. Madmartigan trataba de ocultar sus emociones bajo una máscara de fingida serenidad, pero Fin Raziel podía intuir mejor que nadie la lucha silenciosa que se había establecido entre los dos daikini. Y en ese instante, vio algo que la sorprendió, a la vez que una intensa desazón invadía su pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sorsha, por su parte, se mantenía erguida frente a ellos, sin mirar a su amado y, sin embargo, sin perder de vista a la hechicera. Esta, tras un par de minutos de vacilación, en los que barajó intensamente todas las opciones que se presentaban, optó por claudicar... de momento. Solo esperaba no equivocarse en su decisión.

\- Está bien – aceptó con voz cansada -, quédate entonces con tu castillo. Nosotros aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.

La princesa alzó la barbilla antes de asentir con sequedad. Después, lentamente, bajó los escalones que llevaban al corredor central de la sala del trono y echó a andar hacia la puerta, procurando que no se notara el temblor de sus rodillas, mezcla de alivio y miedo ante lo que le quedaba por delante. Pero una mano reteniendo su brazo la obligó a volver de golpe a la realidad. Un par de ojos azules, oscuros como un mar bajo la tormenta, la observaban desde un palmo por encima de su estatura. Y Sorsha creyó morir en su interior al ver la súplica que latía tras ellos.

\- Sorsha – susurró Madmartigan -. Por favor…

La joven se soltó suavemente, como si de repente el contacto del guerrero le quemase. No podía, no debía hacerlo. ¿Ellos tenían una misión? Bien, pues ella también tenía una. Y si él no quería acompañarla… que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Sin responder, la princesa se dio media vuelta y aceleró el paso hacia las puertas dobles forjadas. Madmartigan la observó con la desazón pintada en el rostro, hasta que una mano conciliadora en su hombro lo obligó a volverse.

\- Ella ha decidido, Madmartigan – expuso Fin Raziel con una dulzura inusitada -. Ahora tú debes elegir. Pero quiero que sepas que, hagas lo que hagas – hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia las puertas abiertas del salón – no te juzgaré. Ni dejaré que nadie de entre tus hombres lo haga.

El guerrero se quedó unos segundos pensativo, sopesando sus alternativas. Pero al final, tras aproximarse a Elora y tomarla en brazos con infinito cuidado, declaró:

\- Tengo una misión para con la princesa Elora Danan. Iré a Tir Asleen.

Enfrascados como estaban en la conversación, ninguno de los tres adultos presentes escuchó el sollozo procedente del pasillo. Puesto que Sorsha se había quedado parapetada tras una columna, y había oído la respuesta de Madmartigan. Por lo que, con el alma y el corazón destrozados, se tapó la boca para ahogar un gemido y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras antes de que nadie pudiese verla.

 _ **k:**_ **Gracias por tus reviews. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. Lo cierto es que quiero hacer capítulos más o menos cortos para que dure más y se pueda disfrutar mejor. De momento, algo de acción habrá pero sobre todo lo importante… la llegada a Tir Asleen – creo que lo haré dentro de dos capítulos - : ¿qué ha pasado con los trolls? ¿Conseguirá Fin Raziel descongelar la ciudad? También prometo una escena de Madmartigan con los brownies en el próximo capítulo.**

 _ **Enrad:**_ **lo que me comentabas de quién lleva los pantalones en esta relación, está claro que Sorsha los lleva ceñiditos a más no poder. Y bueno, a Madmartigan ya se le ha visto con falda así que… sobran las palabras xD No, de verdad, creo que Madmartigan es un buenazo y eso le hace ser uno de los personajes más queridos de la película.**

 **Y para todos los demás, veo que las visitas van subiendo y subiendo conforme avanza la historia, así que sepáis que estoy encantada :D ¡Esta vez, hasta dentro de dos semanitas!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuestión de autoridad**

El patio de armas era un hervidero de gente cuando Willow, Fin Raziel y Madmartigan salieron por la puerta principal del recinto palaciego, situado en el centro mismo de la fortaleza. El guerrero no pudo evitar que le diese un vuelco el corazón cuando vio cómo algunos de sus soldados improvisaban una parihuela para alzar el cadáver de Airk Thaughbauer y llevarlo hasta el carro más cercano. Fin Raziel siguió su mirada y le apretó suavemente el hombro, en un mudo gesto de consuelo, mientras ambos contemplaban cómo los oficiales tapaban al difunto y orgulloso general con una tela.

En cuanto su rostro desapareció de la vista, Madmartigan suspiró y apartó la mirada. Casi como un autómata, se dirigió hacia uno de los caballos ya enjaezados mientras se quitaba lentamente las hombreras y el pectoral de la armadura. Después de aquella escena que acababa de presenciar, sentía como si le quemase sobre la piel e, igualmente, la cabalgata que les esperaba hasta Tir Asleen sería lenta. Debido a la gran cantidad de tiendas, carros y provisiones que llevarían, tardarían mínimo un día entero en llegar y Madmartigan no quería sentir aquel peso innecesario sobre los hombros. Su conciencia ya aportaba bastante al respecto.

Justo en el instante en que empezaba a colgar las doradas piezas junto a las alforjas del rocín, una silueta de cabellos grises vestida de blanco pasó rápidamente junto a él. Madmartigan siguió a Fin Raziel con la vista, sorprendido por aquella actitud apresurada, pero entendió sus motivos en cuanto echó la mirada unos metros más allá y, con el corazón en un puño, se aprestó a correr tras ella.

Justo frente a la puerta de la fortaleza se hallaba congregado un grupo de lo más variado. Criados, doncellas, sacerdotes oscuros, soldados vestidos de negro… pero aquello no era lo más grave, sino el hecho de que estaban esposados o rodeados con cuerdas, arrodillados sobre el duro suelo. Madmartigan tuvo que contenerse para no abrirse paso a codazos entre los soldados de su propio ejército, los cuales rodeaban a los prisioneros con actitud claramente amenazadora. Por suerte, la autoridad que conferían sus poderes a Fin Raziel fue suficiente para surtir efecto en una sola frase.

–¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –bramó en tono autoritario.

El grupo de soldados se abrió en un santiamén, dejando paso a la hechicera. Ahora, los ojos de aquellos mostraban un saludable temor hacia la anciana. Esta se aproximó hacia los prisioneros y pronunció varias palabras en lenguaje mágico. En un segundo, las ataduras y los grilletes desaparecieron. Los rendidos, porque no eran otra cosa sino aquellos que habían decidido deponer las armas para salvar la vida, la miraron incrédulos, a la vez que se frotaban las articulaciones doloridas por las cadenas. Fin Raziel, por su parte, enseguida les dio la espalda y encaró a los soldados de su bando, que la observaban con mal disimulado recelo.

–Estos hombres y mujeres se han rendido –declaró la hechicera– y ahora su lealtad es para con la señora de este lugar, la princesa Sorsha de Nockmaar.

Vio cómo Madmartigan se revolvía incómodo en el sitio con una mueca de dolor, pero la mujer optó por continuar con su discurso. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados tuvo el suficiente valor como para oponerse.

–Estos hombres se han rendido y deberán ser llevados a Tir Asleen para ser juzgados… –arguyó.

–¿Por qué delito? –lo interrumpió Fin Raziel con brusquedad–. Lo único que han hecho ha sido su trabajo: servir a la reina Bavmorda a cambio de sustento. Lo cual no implica que compartan sus ambiciones.

De inmediato, dirigió una mirada elocuente hacia los prisioneros que tenía tras de sí; los cuales no dudaron en asentir rápidamente, casi como una sola persona. Especialmente, ante el silencioso mensaje que expresaban los ojos oscuros de la hechicera blanca: "y si se os ocurre hacerle daño a Sorsha, me enteraré y no habrá muro, montaña o caverna que pueda ocultaros".

Madmartigan no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese una buena idea. Pensativo, dirigió la mirada hacia el palacio, allí donde se había despedido de Sorsha, tal vez para siempre. Pero se quedó helado al contemplar a la figura de cabellos de fuego que observaba toda la situación desde un ventanuco. Sin embargo, su mirada no estaba clavada en Madmartigan, sino en Fin Raziel. La cual, tras asegurarse de que los rendidos eran conducidos de nuevo al interior de la fortaleza, sorprendió igualmente la mirada de Sorsha. Cuando lo hizo, la joven asintió levemente con la cabeza en mudo agradecimiento. Madmartigan pensó que se le rompería el corazón cuando vio cómo la muchacha desaparecía de nuevo en la oscuridad del pasillo sin mirarlo dos veces. Fin Raziel se dirigía ahora hacia el caballo de Airk para acostumbrarlo a su presencia, ya que sería su nueva amazona y Madmartigan miró entonces a su alrededor pensando que, efectivamente, ya no le quedaba nada en aquel lugar. Hasta que vio a Rool y Franjean discutiendo, como de costumbre, sobre una viga carcomida que sostenía un enorme jaulón de castigo. Procurando ignorar el paralizante recuerdo que le evocaba aquel armazón, Madmartigan se aproximó a los dos brownies.

–¡Eh, roedores!

Las dos pequeñas criaturas dejaron de gritarse en ese preciso instante y lo miraron directamente

–¿Roedores? – se ofendió Franjean, como de costumbre, a la vez que se erguía todo lo que le permitía su corta estatura –. Tenemos nombre, estúpido daikini.

–¡Sí, es cierto! – corroboró Rool con su voz aflautada.

Madmartigan respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

–Está bien. Rool, Franjean, os pido disculpas por cómo os he tratado hasta ahora, pero necesito pediros un favor…

Los dos brownies enarcaron una ceja al unísono, intuyendo que aquella inusitada disculpa anticipaba algo muy serio, para acto seguido intercambiar una mirada significativa.

–¿Un favor? –inquirió Franjean, todavía receloso–. ¿Qué clase de favor?

–¿Acaso importa? –se impacientó Madmartigan.

–¡Claro que importa! –replicó Rool, apuntándole con su diminuta lanza–. Hay muchos tipos de favores…

El guerrero cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. La paciencia, así como el tiempo en Nockmaar, se le estaban agotando rápidamente. Impulsivamente, volvió la vista hacia el castillo. En concreto, hacia esa diminuta tronera por la que había visto desaparecer al amor de su vida.

Rool y Franjean, por su parte, siguieron su mirada y, al contemplar la nostalgia que impregnaba sus iris azules, el segundo se aclaró la garganta para hablar, haciendo que el guerrero volviese a la realidad.

–Oye, daikini… –lo llamó–, ¿por qué no te quedas con ella?

Madmartigan suspiró y apretó los labios, conteniendo la tristeza a duras penas.

–Tengo un deber que, desgraciadamente, separa nuestros caminos –replicó suavemente–. Ella ya ha escogido…

–Y, ¿no necesitarías un poquito de esto…? –Rool agitó en el aire la bolsa que contenía el polvo de los corazones rotos, zarandeando sin querer al mismo tiempo a Franjean, que era el que la llevaba al cuello– ¿…para llevártela a Tir Asleen? –el brownie de pelo gris enarcó las cejas en un gesto elocuente–. ¿Eh?

–¡Rool! –lo reprendió Franjean, acercando su rostro al suyo con evidente enfado–. Siempre igual, jugando con la magia de las hadas… ¡Este polvo no está para eso!

–Chicos, dejadlo ya, de verdad –Madmartigan trató de calmarlos a la vez que una sonrisa algo amarga contorsionaba su rostro –. Además… –su mirada se alzó de nuevo hacia la vacía ventana donde había visto a Sorsha por última vez– mi amor por ella me impide hacer tal cosa… –bajó la vista con pesar–. Asumámoslo, debo dejarla marchar.

Pero cuando giró de nuevo la cabeza para enfrentar a los brownies, se sorprendió al observar la determinación que impregnaba la mirada de ambos.

Tras unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse en el patio, Franjean suspiró y cambió el peso de un pie a otro antes de preguntar:

–¿Cuál era ese favor que necesitabas?

 **¡Buenas a todos! Espero que el fanfic os esté gustando, a** **k** **ya sé que sí porque siempre me dejas una review ^.^ Esta vez subo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba en inicio, ya que decidí a última hora introducir la escena entre Raziel y los prisioneros. ¡Nos leemos, gracias por leerme!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enfréntate a tus miedos**

La cabalgata estaba siendo tan lenta como Madmartigan había previsto, y rezongó entre dientes mientras contenía el impulso de hincar los talones en el flanco de su montura. No hubiera sabido decir por qué, pero el hecho de saber que Nockmaar aún estaba a sus espaldas, incluso tapada por las laderas de la sierra que la cobijaba, le impelía a querer huir lo más lejos posible. "Lástima que Tir Asleen esté a menos de un día a galope", se lamentó mentalmente, aunque aquel pensamiento hizo palpitar su corazón con fuerza, lo que únicamente agrió su humor.

En ese momento, otro caballo se colocó a su altura por la derecha, montado por un jinete de muy baja estatura. Madmartigan vio de reojo cómo Willow lo observaba con algo similar a la preocupación, y giró la cabeza levemente sin mirarlo directamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con rudeza, antes de clavar sus ojos azules, inundados de tristeza aunque quisiera disimularlo, en el nelwin.

Este, por su parte, pareció dudar un instante antes de animarse a abrir la boca.

–Admito que no sé qué ha pasado exactamente en el castillo entre Sorsha y tú pero… –torció el gesto, inseguro de cómo seguir–. La verdad, Madmartigan: me preocupas.

El rostro duro del guerrero se mantuvo impasible unos segundos, hasta que un amago de sonrisa agradecida se abrió paso lentamente en su rostro.

–Gracias, pequeño, pero no necesito que se preocupen por mí.

Willow asintió, más para sí que por devolverle una respuesta a Madmartigan, antes de alzar el mentón de nuevo hacia su compañero de fatigas.

–¿La echas de menos, verdad?

"No", quiso haber respondido el daikini, "qué tontería. Solo hace tres horas que la he perdido de vista". Y sin embargo, sentía en el pecho el dolor de la pérdida como si hiciese un año de su último beso. Madmartigan apretó los dientes en un vano intento de contener su tristeza.

–Con toda mi alma –admitió en un susurro ronco, dirigiéndole acto seguido una mirada mezcla de advertencia y camaradería– . Pero no lo andes diciendo por ahí…

Willow sonrió.

–No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –le aseguró.

Madmartigan asintió lentamente, para después incorporarse de nuevo en la silla. Willow clavó también la mirada en el horizonte, donde ya empezaban a alzarse las columnas oscuras del Laberinto de Piedra.

–Piensa que Tir Asleen y Nockmaar no están tan lejos –intentó animar al guerrero, que enarcó una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección–. Esto no es un final, Madmartigan. Sé que las cosas se arreglarán.

Ante lo cual, el interpelado soltó una risita bronca por lo bajo.

–Ojalá tuviese tu fe, Willow –le aseguró al nelwin y, antes de picar espuelas a su montura, agregó–. No la pierdas nunca.

En cuanto su caballo se lanzó hacia delante relinchando, Fin Raziel, que había permanecido en tercera fila, junto al flanco izquierdo de la columna de viaje, lo imitó, temiendo que el guerrero quisiera adentrarse a lo loco en aquel lugar. Pero se tranquilizó en cuanto comprobó que Madmartigan se detenía junto a la entrada del laberinto, alzando la vista en actitud escrutadora. Fin Raziel refrenó a su caballo para aproximarse al paso hasta donde estaba el guerrero.

–¿Percibes algo, Madmartigan? – le preguntó.

Ante lo cual el guerrero se volvió para mirarla con cierta ironía.

–¿Y me lo preguntas tú, una gran hechicera?

Fin Raziel suspiró. A veces era tan difícil tratar con aquel hombre... Solo que aquella vez tenía un motivo de peso real para estar distante y antipático. Deliberadamente, ignoró la pulla mientras, con atención, oteaba las alturas de piedra que se alzaban ante ellos.

–La última vez que sobrevolé esta estructura no me pareció peligrosa, pero con tantas carretas en la comitiva creo que no es una opción sensata –declaró–. Deberíamos rodearlo.

Madmartigan la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

–¿Rodearlo? –repitió, incrédulo–. Pero tardaremos casi un día más.

Su mirada se dirigió sin casi pretenderlo hacia las montañas Nockmaar, y Fin Raziel adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

–Guerrero, el día que quieras hacer las paces con Sorsha no tendré inconveniente en que atravieses este laberinto a la carrera –le advirtió– pero, mientras tanto, tenemos un ejército que proteger… y no pienso sacrificarlos por la prisa de huir de tus fantasmas.

Madmartigan le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Por mucho que aquella anciana fuese una gran hechicera, a veces lo trataba como si no fuese nadie, como si solo se tratase de un crío al que pudiera reprender cómo y cuándo le viniese en gana. Sin embargo, ante la intensidad de la determinación que mostraban los ojos oscuros de Raziel, optó por claudicar y tirar de las riendas del caballo en dirección a las lomas nevadas que se alzaban unos treinta kilómetros a su izquierda, la ruta más segura y corta para rodear el Laberinto de Piedra, mientras rumiaba su descontento en silencio

"Este viaje va a ser el más largo de mi vida".

 **¡Hola a todos! Perdón por haber estado tan ausente, pero he estado hasta arriba de todo y me he visto obligada a aparcar a Madmartigan y Sorsha por una temporada. Pero aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo ^.^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ganar una batalla no significa ganar la guerra**

Al amanecer del día siguiente, la comitiva despertó pronto, ansiosos todos sus miembros por alcanzar lo más pronto posible las murallas de Tir Asleen. Aunque muchos de ellos habían visto con sus propios ojos la maldición que se ocultaba en el interior. De ahí que, a medida que los cascos de sus monturas golpeaban el suelo rítmicamente, aproximándolos a su destino, empezara a cundir la inquietud entre los soldados. Madmartigan, que había permanecido sumido en sus pensamientos durante aquellas dos horas de cabalgata, igual que las veinticuatro horas anteriores –preguntándose, sin quererlo, si Sorsha estaría bien, a salvo, rodeada de aquellos que hasta apenas dos días antes habían servido fielmente a su cruel madre– alzó la vista en el instante en que el sol incidió sobre los tejados inclinados que coronaban los altos y oscuros torreones de la fortaleza principal de la ciudad. Sin quererlo, su mente fue ocupada en ese momento por la imagen de una figura encorvada, peluda y negra como la noche. Willow cabalgaba a su lado, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Trolls.

La posibilidad de que hubiesen abandonado la ciudad tras el incidente con el dragón de dos cabezas era muy remota, y así lo demostró el hecho de que, nada más aproximarse a las puertas abiertas de la ciudad, encontrasen excrementos frescos de aquellas abominables criaturas justo bajo el enorme arco de piedra. Los soldados se removieron incómodos tras su líder, sin saber bien qué hacer. Fin Raziel, por su parte, se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del comandante y le sostuvo la mirada con serenidad. Los ojos azules de Madmartigan parecían preguntar: ¿y ahora qué, hechicera? Pero esta se mantuvo en silencio, esperando las mismas órdenes que todos los que arrastraban tras ellos desde Nockmaar. Y Madmartigan, comprendiendo desagradablemente aquella silenciosa cesión de liderazgo, sacudió la cabeza a la vez que maldecía a la anciana mentalmente y azuzó a su caballo hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Su espada chirrió al salir de su funda pero, en cuanto la enarboló sobre su cabeza, los soldados que ahora estaban bajo sus órdenes no dudaron un instante en imitarle y seguirle ciegamente.

Las estatuas de los antiguos pobladores de Tir Asleen, aún congelados por Bavmorda, los observaron impasibles cuando pasaron junto a ellos. El cadáver semi-decapitado del dragón bicéfalo seguía tendido sobre el pequeño foso del que había surgido. Willow, que cabalgaba justo detrás de Madmartigan, sujetando fuertemente a Elora Danan en su mochila, prefería no pensar en que lo había creado él, a la vez que dirigía una cautelosa mirada hacia Fin Raziel; temiendo, probablemente, que ella lo reprendiese de alguna manera. Pero la hechicera no le prestaba atención. Al contrario, miraba a su alrededor, alerta, pero con una expresión ciertamente triste cincelando sus rasgos angulosos.

Tras comprobar que aquella zona de la ciudad estaba desierta, Madmartigan volteó su caballo hacia sus oficiales y señaló rápidamente a dos parejas de entre ellos:

–Vosotros –indicó a los primeros– id a comprobar el patio este. Vosotros dos –se dirigió hacia el dúo restante– asegurad el patio oeste –en cuanto obedecieron, alzó el rostro al cielo e inspiró hondo– sé que estáis en algún lado, malditos –masculló acto seguido para sí mismo.

–Puede que se hayan escondido en el interior del castillo –sugirió Willow.

Madmartigan meneó la cabeza, poco conforme.

–No es probable –alegó– pero tampoco…

Se interrumpió cuando escuchó un agudo chillido procedente del patio este, a la vez que escuchaba gritar a sus soldados y relinchar a sus caballos. Con rapidez, Madmartigan procuró organizar a sus tropas para acudir en ayuda de los dos exploradores, cuando una decena de trolls –al parecer, atraídos por el aullido de sus compañeros– salieron de las casas medio calcinadas que cubrían las paredes de la muralla por su cara interior y se arrojaron contra ellos. Los filos de las armas volaron raudos hacia ellos, hiriendo a más de uno, pero los trolls eran criaturas fieras y más fuertes que cualquier humano. Por lo que, en cuanto se sintieron amenazados, comenzaron a saltar sobre los caballos, abrazando y golpeando a los jinetes con la saña propia de su especie.

Madmartigan, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, acudió a liberar a algunos de sus compañeros y después, gritó:

–¡Agrupaos! ¡Formad dos contingentes! – en cuanto sus soldados obedecieron, tratando al mismo tiempo de librarse de los trolls a toda costa–. Que un grupo vaya al patio este y otro se quede conmigo. ¡Ya!

Con la experiencia adquirida en años de servicio, los soldados no dudaron en dividirse rápidamente en dos grupos; uno de los cuales marchó enseguida a socorrer a los exploradores del citado patio. El resto, a una señal de Madmartigan, se lanzó contra los trolls en una lucha de tres hombres por cada criatura. Sin embargo, la fuerza de aquellos seres hacía que la contienda estuviese muy igualada.

Al menos hasta que Fin Raziel, que había permanecido protegiendo a Willow y a Elora todo el tiempo, fue atacada por una de aquellas criaturas. Momento en el que alzó la mano y pronunció las palabras de un corto hechizo, provocando que el troll en cuestión se volatilizara en el aire con un grito agudo y mil volutas de humo.

Sorprendentemente, aquello hizo que la contienda se detuviese de inmediato. Principalmente, porque los trolls se quedaron mirando a Fin Raziel como si, por primera vez, fuesen conscientes de que estaba allí. La hechicera ladeó la cabeza a modo de advertencia, mostrando un gesto muy poco amistoso, pero aquellas criaturas no necesitaban mirar dos veces en el fondo de sus ojos negros para saber con quién se la estaban jugando. Cuando había aparecido siendo un cuervo primero y después una cabra, no le habían prestado atención. Pero ahora cualquier criatura mágica podía ver su aura. Y estos no dudaron un instante en poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto fueron conscientes de que su muerte estaba muy próxima.

Así pues, ante la atónita mirada de los soldados de Madmartigan y de él mismo, los cinco trolls que aún quedaban en pie retrocedieron, chillando y saltando como posesos, antes de enfilar las puertas de Tir Asleen y poner pies en polvorosa hacia el bosque y la montaña.

Los soldados, al verse libres de aquello, vitorearon y se felicitaron, a la vez que coreaban el nombre de Fin Raziel. Madmartigan, por su parte, se aproximó a ella con media sonrisa burlona y agradecida a partes iguales.

–Algún día tendré que llevarme todo el mérito de una batalla, ¿no? –bromeó.

Willow sonrió, a la vez que Fin Raziel, y Elora debió captar la alegría del momento porque también gritó encantada a la vez que su boca se alzaba en un amago de sonrisa. Madmartigan le acarició la mejilla con un dedo cariñosamente.

–Ya eres un guerrero de mérito, Madmartigan –le dijo entonces Fin Raziel sin asomo de reproche, haciéndole alzar la vista hacia ella, sorprendido–. Pero no te preocupes. Tu momento llegará. Ahora –la hechicera hizo un gesto elocuente hacia los ciudadanos congelados de Tir Asleen– queda mucho por hacer antes de la siguiente batalla.

Madmartigan asintió con solemnidad antes de seguirla en dirección al primero de los desdichados, sabiendo que aquel no era, ni mucho menos, el último sortilegio de Fin Raziel que le quedaba por ver en vida.

 **¡Buenas a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto en volver a subir capítulo, pero parece mentira que sea verano con todo lo que tengo acumulado de trabajo, escritura y tareas varias… ¡Espero que os guste, hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: ya queda menos para que Sorsha vuelva a salir ^.^ Paciencia…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asoma la patita**

Sorsha se miró al espejo sin poder evitar que una mueca desanimada retorciese sus rasgos. Llevaba tan solo una semana como señora de Nockmaar, pero jamás imaginó que hubiese tanto trabajo por hacer. Si bien era cierto que habían pasado por un asalto con batalla y derrota incluidas, lo que no podía explicarse la muchacha era todo lo que aquellas piedras, firmes e infranqueables hasta aquel momento, ocultaban tras ellas. Algo de lo que a Sorsha nunca le habían informado durante sus años como princesa y que ahora descubría con todos los sentimientos negativos que aquello implicaba.

La joven bufó con hastío mientras alzaba las manos para tratar de recoger sus rebeldes rizos pelirrojos con una tira de cuero. Después del duro trabajo de los dos últimos días, en los que apenas había tenido tiempo para siquiera respirar, necesitaba un baño urgentemente aunque no pensara lavarse el pelo, así como una cena tranquila e irse a descansar lo más pronto posible.

La tina de agua que había pedido ya estaba llena junto al rincón de la estancia más alejado de la cama, como correspondía. Sin poder detener las reflexiones muy a su pesar, Sorsha se deshizo de la fina bata que la cubría y se introdujo en el agua. No se había enfriado aún, pero tampoco estaba tan caliente como cuando la habían llenado. "La temperatura ideal para templar mi ánimo", pensó con media sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el gesto conllevase cierta amargura velada. Puesto que en dicho ánimo había una gran parte que llevaba deseando acallar desde hacía, aproximadamente, siete días con sus noches.

La muchacha recostó la nuca sobre el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos, procurando serenar su respiración. Durante toda su vida, su agrio carácter y su mayor apego a las armas que a la política le había granjeado una reputación poco halagüeña entre los miembros masculinos del ejército de su madre. Aquel del que conformaban su mayor parte, por otro lado. Además de que el hecho de convertirse en el consorte de la futura reina de Nockmaar no era una perspectiva que ninguno desease para sí, a pesar de la lealtad que profesaran a Bavmorda. Pero Sorsha eso no lo había entendido hasta mucho más tarde. Sin pensar demasiado en sus derechos al trono y lo que eso podía implicar, durante su adolescencia se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma al entrenamiento y a servir a su madre. De hecho, siempre había asumido con mayor o menor dolor en el alma, por la actitud de la altiva hechicera, que su heredero al final sería Kael. Pero ahora…

Ahora, ella era Bavmorda. Ella era la señora de Nockmaar. Y sabía perfectamente que no podía llevar aquella carga ella sola. No porque se considerase débil, ni mucho menos. Sino porque, simplemente, era demasiada responsabilidad para una única persona.

Desgraciadamente, el único hombre al que se hubiese entregado como mujer y como esposa estaba demasiado lejos de allí. Suspiró. Sorsha sabía bien cuáles eran las leyes intangibles que regían Andowyne desde tiempos inmemoriales, para bien o para mal, y entre ellas conocía de sobra la que afectaba a los príncipes y princesas herederos. Su virtud, la de unos y otras, era sagrada. Tanto que la elección final de los pretendientes dependía siempre del hijo o la hija en cuestión. Así, fuese bueno o malo, la responsabilidad de cara al éxito o fracaso del futuro gobierno recaería exclusivamente sobre el muchacho o la muchacha en cuestión. Puesto que, una vez entregada la virtud, ya fuese el oponente panadero, fulana o heredero del mayor ducado del mundo, el príncipe o la princesa debería casarse con esa persona.

De todas maneras, Sorsha ya había decidido, casi desde aquella lejana noche en la tienda del campamento avanzado, quién sería el hombre al que se entregaría. Inicialmente, solo había pensado en él como un futuro esclavo de sus deseos pero, una semana antes, después de derrotar a Bavmorda, hubiese querido que él se quedara a su lado en Nockmaar, como su consorte y rey de las tierras que daban nombre a la fortaleza. La princesa apretó los puños bajo el agua. "Maldito cabezota…"

En ese instante, un ruido distrajo sus pensamientos y la obligó a abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza, alerta. Aguzó el oído para comprobar si el sonido se repetía y, en efecto, poco después escuchó como si algo corretease sobre la tarima del suelo. Igualmente, le pareció escuchar unos susurros apagados que procedían de la misma dirección. Sorsha frunció el ceño a la vez que, rauda, salía de la bañera y tomaba su batín, casi en un mismo movimiento. La muchacha permaneció alerta, erguida en el centro de la habitación, mientras trataba de localizar el lugar exacto de donde procedían las voces pero, en unos segundos, lo supo. Debajo de la cama.

Lentamente, la princesa se aproximó hasta el rincón donde estaba colgada su espada y, tras tomarla con cuidado pero con firmeza, se aproximó a la cama. Era pesada, pero no lo suficiente para ella. Con un movimiento rápido, Sorsha echó mano al mueble y lo izó en el aire con un grito, levantando colchón y todo. Pero allí no había nadie. O al menos, eso parecía.

–¡Aaaaah! –gritaron entonces dos voces chillonas.

Sorsha bajó entonces la mirada hacia el suelo, y su sorpresa se transformó en ira a la vez que soltaba la cama de golpe y perseguía a los dos brownies que habían salido disparados hacia la puerta. La joven lanzó la espada encima de la cama con un movimiento fluido antes de alcanzar, de dos zancadas, la posición de las diminutas criaturas. Entonces, los agarró por el pescuezo con dos dedos y los alzó frente a sí, con los ojos ardiendo como dos brasas candentes:

–¿Nunca os han dicho que no se debe espiar a una princesa en sus aposentos? –rechinó, visiblemente enfadada–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 **¡Buenas a todos! Vuelvo con las pilas cargadas tras estos quince días de parón veraniego. Por fin vuelve a aparecer nuestra princesa que, como véis, echa de menos a su caballero de brillante armadura. Pero su orgullo es tan grande también… ¿Qué hará con Rool y Franjean ahora que los ha descubierto? ¿Qué hacían ahí? Lo sabréis en dos semanas** **¡Abrazos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esto no es lo que esperaba**

-¡No nos mates, por favor! –Rool fue el primero en responder, con un deje angustiado resonando en su voz de pito-. ¡Soy muy joven para moriiiir!

-¿Qué vas a ser joven? –le espetó Franjean, como de costumbre, airado ante la actitud de su compañero de fatigas. Aunque lo apreciaba, a veces no podía soportar sus ñoñerías-. Además, no te tenía por un maldito cobarde…

-¡Silencio! –ordenó entonces Sorsha, haciendo que ambos callaran y alzaran el rostro hacia ella, expectantes. Ella era mucho más grande que ellos y los tenía atrapados. No era una perspectiva halagüeña para un brownie, fuera el que fuese. Sorsha, por su parte, no cambió el semblante cuando agregó con fría sencillez-. Os he hecho una pregunta.

-Nadie dice que tengamos que contestarte –se envalentonó Franjean-. Hemos hecho una promesa y pensamos cumplirla.

Una ceja perfecta se enarcó sobre un ojo oscuro, mientras Sorsha mostraba una mueca escéptica y divertida a la vez.

-Conque una promesa… -repitió en tono jocoso-. Y puede saber a quién le habéis prometido… ¿vigilarme en mis aposentos?

La princesa tenía varias opciones en mente, y dos de ellas cobraban especial fuerte. Por desgracia, en ese preciso instante ninguna le resultaba especialmente agradable. Si se trataba de Fin Raziel, la ira que crecía dentro de Sorsha era la de una mujer adulta que aún se sentía tratada como una cría, de la que por otra parte se desconfiaba veladamente. Y si se trataba de Madmartigan… Apretó los labios. No, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, seguía sin creerlo capaz de caer tan bajo.

Sin embargo, no consideró la tozudez de los brownies mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-No-tenemos-por-qué-decírtelo –repitió Franjean, vocalizando cada palabra como si Sorsha fuese tonta-. Los brownies tenemos honor, para que lo sepas.

-Pero…

Rool trató de intervenir, pero Franjean, que aún llevaba la lanza en la mano, a pesar de que no podía alcanzar la piel de Sorsha, sí pudo golpear a su compañero en el costado con el mástil de la misma.

-Cállate, Rool. Esta daikini no tiene por qué saber nada, y a ti te encanta abrir la boca…

Sorsha apretó los labios, esta vez para contener una sonrisa divertida. A pesar de su curiosidad por saber quién habría encargado a aquellos dos mequetrefes la tarea de espiarla, no podía dejar de admitir que como bufones tenían su punto.

Pero no podían estar toda la noche así que, mientras los dos brownies discutían, Sorsha paseó distraídamente la mirada por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la bañera, y media sonrisa pícara asomó a su rostro. Así que, mientras las criaturas que sostenía entre los dedos continuaban increpándose la una a la otra, Sorsha se dio la vuelta lentamente y se aproximó al borde de la bañera. Una vez allí, extendió los brazos sobre el agua y murmuró:

-Bueno, chicos… ¿Seguís sin querer cooperar?

En ese instante, los dos brownies se callaron, a la vez que miraban hacia abajo. El rostro de Rool se descompuso a la vez que soltaba un grito ligeramente desesperado, pero Franjean se mantuvo estoico, sosteniéndole la mirada a la princesa.

-El agua no nos da miedo, daikini.

Sorsha sonrió más ampliamente.

-Muy bien.

Y acto seguido bajó las manos hasta introducir a los dos brownies en el agua. Sin embargo, apenas los tuvo un segundo bajo la superficie antes de sacarlos de nuevo. Y vista la actitud de Rool, sabía de antemano cuál iba a ser el resultado.

-¡Ese maldito daikini nos mandó! –confesó de inmediato, aterrado y temblando como una hoja.

Franjean puso los ojos en blanco mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar la compostura. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque Sorsha, de la sorpresa, había soltado a los dos brownies, con tan mala suerte que aún estaban encima de la bañera y cayeron al agua. La princesa, tras percatarse de lo que había sucedido, echó rápidamente las manos hacia delante para rescatarlos. Acto seguido, los llevó hasta el tocador y los apoyó sobre una toalla. Toda su belicosidad había desaparecido, aunque su corazón se sentía ligeramente traicionado. ¿Qué pretendía Madmartigan haciendo aquello? Porque no le cabía duda que había sido él "ese maldito daikini"… ¿Quién si no?

-¿Madmartigan os envió? –preguntó entonces, a la vez que, solícitamente, se esforzaba por secar a los dos brownies.

Franjean se quedó ligeramente sorprendido ante su cambio de actitud, pero optó por abandonar también él su hostilidad y claudicó.

-Sí – sin embargo, tras un instante de duda, agregó-. Nos pidió que nos asegurásemos de que estabas bien. Así que aquí estamos…

Algo cálido se enroscó sobre el corazón de Sorsha al escuchar aquello, pero una sensación amarga pugnaba aún por dominar sus sentimientos. Si era así, ¿por qué no se quedó él? Meneó la cabeza. Debería enviarle una misiva y reunirse con él. Aunque ahora viviesen separados y cada uno tuviese sus responsabilidades, aquello no impedía que siguiesen manteniendo relaciones diplomáticas. Y Sorsha sospechaba que, ahora que su madre había muerto, debería hacer las paces con el resto de reinos de Andowyne. Empezando por Tir Asleen.

En ese instante, un puño golpeando sobre la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podía ser? Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un oficial al otro lado del umbral. Sorsha contuvo una mueca. "Esta noche no, por favor. No más trabajo".

-¿Sí, oficial? –preguntó, no obstante, con educación.

Ante lo cual, él se cuadró antes de hablar.

-Mi señora _,_ tenéis una visita.

Sorsha frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Visita?

-Sí, mi señora. Un caballero venido de una lejana ciudad, o eso es lo que él dice.

La princesa hizo un soberano esfuerzo por contener su sorpresa, a la vez que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, mientras le aseguraba al oficial que bajaría enseguida, que acomodasen al recién llegado en el comedor y lo invitasen a cenar. Ella bajaría enseguida. Y mientras echaba a los brownies educadamente de la estancia, cerraba la puerta y elegía su mejor vestido, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que acababa de tener. Por lo visto, la conversación en la que acababa de pensar tendría lugar mucho antes de lo esperado.

 **¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, últimamente estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y de cosas y no he podido tener un respiro para subir capítulo, pero aquí lo tenéis. ¿Quién será ese caballero? ¿Será Madmartigan? En el próximo lo sabréis. ¡Gracias por vuestros** _ **reviews**_ **! :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**No solo hay que ser la reina…**

Sorsha procuró serenarse mientras descendía por aquella escalinata estrecha y empinada, a la vez que recogía con un puño tembloroso parte de la falda del vestido que llevaba. Las faldas no eran un atuendo al que se hubiese acostumbrado durante su vida pero, ahora que ostentaba el mando de Nockmaar, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse a tragar con determinadas obligaciones relacionadas con el protocolo.

Dado que el invierno empezaba a arreciar en todo su esplendor, Sorsha había elegido un atuendo sencillo de terciopelo rojo brillante, sobre el que contrastaban elegantemente algunos de sus rizos pelirrojos. El resto estaban pulcramente recogidos en una redecilla tras la nuca y ciñendo su frente, la princesa del lugar portaba una sencilla diadema de hierro forjado. En Nockmaar nunca se habían estilado el oro ni las joyas, pero la elegancia era algo que toda realeza debía llevar a rajatabla. En todos los aspectos.

Sorsha respiró hondo mientras llegaba al pie de la escalera y avanzaba por el corredor, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las antorchas ancladas sobre los muros a ambos lados. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Sería posible restañar lo que parecía haberse roto una semana atrás? La muchacha no estaba segura, y quizá por ello iba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor, un sirviente la abrió y el visitante se giró para mirarla directamente, alertado por el ruido de las bisagras, Sorsha no pudo evitar que su rostro se desencajase a causa de la sorpresa mezclada con cierta extrañeza. Porque aquel no era ni mucho menos a quien ella esperaba.

–Mi señora –se adelantó entonces el extraño, haciendo una reverencia cortés hacia la princesa–. Disculpad esta visita tan tardía, pero nos retrasó el Laberinto de Piedra y…

–¿Quién sois? –quiso saber Sorsha, con cierta dureza mal disimulada. Qué le iba a hacer, era un rasgo de su carácter que nunca había podido esquivar y aquella visita que, además de todo, no era la que ella esperaba, solamente había estropeado aún más su humor–. Hablad –le exigió.

No obstante, el recién llegado no pareció asustarse, sino que mostró una amable sonrisa antes de inclinarse de nuevo.

–Disculpad mis modales, lady Sorsha –se excusó con impoluta educación–. Soy Eleion de Cashmere, príncipe heredero de aquellas tierras y humilde embajador de mi familia en vuestro castillo.

"Cashmere", pensó Sorsha. Había oído hablar de Carissima, la princesa del reino, pero jamás imaginó que no fuese la heredera. Aunque con lo que se contaba de ella, Bavmorda podría pasar por santa a su lado, y casi era preferible que no fuese la encargada de tomar las riendas del país. Pero Sorsha prefirió reprimir todas aquellas valoraciones para sí. La situación exigía diplomacia: las tierras orientales de las que procedía Eleion eran famosas por su gran comercio y su riqueza, por lo que Sorsha sabía que no le convenía perder aquel contacto por las buenas si venía en son de paz. Igualmente, debía ser cautelosa, puesto que no creía que aquel joven hubiese aparecido por allí solamente para saludar.

Por ello, tras devolverle la reverencia y mostrar una ligera sonrisa que no indicaba nada acerca de sus intenciones, Sorsha se adentró en el salón e invitó a Eleion de Cashmere a tomar asiento en una de las sillas talladas, mientras ella hacía lo propio en otra no muy alejada.

–Ruego disculpéis mi brusquedad –le pidió entonces–. Últimamente no estoy acostumbrada a recibir visitas.

–¿Ni siquiera de hombres apuestos como yo?

Sorsha procuró no atragantarse con el vino que acababa de empezar a beber, en un vano intento de tranquilizar su alma agitada. "Qué directo", intuyó enseguida, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo de momento. "Y además algo presuntuoso", eso quizá podía resultar más espinoso, pero nada que no tuviese solución. "Habrá que adularle para que se avenga a negociar", reflexionó entonces. "Pero, ¿por qué está aquí si no es por eso?"

Mientras meditaba sobre ello, tratando de no elucubrar razones peregrinas para la presencia de Eleion en Nockmaar, una sensación amarga se alojó en su estómago. Puesto que sí había tenido contacto, si no se podía calificar exactamente de visita, con un hombre apuesto. Claro que sí. De lo que no había tenido tiempo era de arreglar las cosas con él antes de que sus caminos se separasen definitivamente.

–¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora? –preguntó entonces Eleion.

Al parecer, no se le escapaba una. Por lo que Sorsha trató de recuperar la compostura lo mejor que fue capaz, a la vez que clavaba la mirada directamente en él.

–Lo cierto es que sí ha habido hombres apuestos en este castillo, mi señor –le siguió el juego– pero no estoy segura de si esa curiosidad morbosa es el motivo de vuestra visita.

Mostró media sonrisa burlona para quitarle hierro al asunto pero, para su sorpresa, Eleion se había puesto serio.

–¿Os referís por un casual a Madmartigan de Galladoorn, mi señora?

La palidez de Sorsha debió de ser bastante elocuente en ese instante, a la vez que dejaba la copa con cuidado sobre la mesa. Con el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos, dudaba de que no se la hubiese derramado encima.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? –inquirió.

Eleion hizo un gesto indefinido que podía significar cualquier cosa.

-Digamos que no es un secreto quién liberó este castillo de su maldición, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no le tengo aprecio por otros motivos –expuso con sencillez-. Igualmente, tenéis razón. No vengo a hablar de eso.

Sorsha enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, a la vez que una extraña duda se retorcía en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Y a qué habéis venido, pues?

El príncipe, por otra parte, se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, mientras daba vueltas a la copa. Pero Sorsha vio confirmada una de sus sospechas en cuanto él volvió a hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, nuestros reinos eran enemigos, lo sabéis. Pero ahora que, con vuestro permiso y dándoos mi más sentido pésame, Bavmorda ha muerto y las noticias de vuestra participación en su derrota han corrido como la pólvora. Por ello, mi padre ha pensado que sería buena idea tratar de… No sé –se encogió de hombros como si no supiera cómo expresarlo-. Estrechar lazos. Así pues, con sinceridad y aunque os parezca algo brusco, vengo a pediros vuestra mano en matrimonio, Alteza. Y espero de corazón que aceptéis, pues jamás he visto belleza como la vuestra ni he oído hablar de mujer tan valiente como vos.

Ante aquella declaración, Sorsha se quedó sinceramente boquiabierta. Tenía que ser una broma. Aunque Eleion estaba más serio que en toda su anterior conversación, y clavaba en ella unos extraños ojos ámbar que ejercían un curioso efecto hipnótico, o eso le pareció a la princesa. Turbada, apartó la mirada, mientras trataba por todos los medios de recuperar un resuello normal.

–Mi señor, me halagáis –consiguió vocalizar al final– pero… ¿no es muy precipitado?

Por un instante, temió que Eleion se escandalizara, dada la sinceridad que parecían reflejar sus palabras. Sin embargo, el príncipe se limitó a enarcar las cejas con genuina sorpresa.

–¿Precipitado? –repitió sin burla en la voz, antes de echarse hacia delante en el asiento. La comida permanecía en la mesa, enfriándose, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a probar bocado. En el metro escaso que los separaba había una batalla delicada que librar. Algo que no permitía perder ni siquiera el contacto visual–. Pensadlo, lady Sorsha. Cashmere tiene mucho dinero, y Nockmaar está mermado después de tantas guerras –hizo un gesto elocuente hacia el techo del salón, como queriendo abarcar toda la estancia y el castillo que la rodeaba–. Podríamos hacer que esta fuese la mayor fortaleza de Andowyne, y lo sabéis –hizo una pausa en la que volvió a clavar sus ojos dorados en la muchacha, y acto seguido agregó–. Así que, vuelvo a preguntároslo: ¿me haríais el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

Sorsha se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus iris daban vueltas en su campo de visión, como si se tiñera todo de color naranja oscuro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué clase de influjo tenía Eleion sobre ella? No estaba segura, pero debía averiguarlo. Y para ello necesitaba tiempo.

-Necesito meditarlo, mi señor –respondió entonces, con una voz que, curiosamente, no reconoció como suya–. Habéis hecho un largo viaje. Descansad y mañana hablaremos de esto con más tranquilidad.

La princesa quiso entonces levantarse, pero algo similar a un dulce mareo la hizo caer de rodillas junto a la mesa. Y en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta. Su mirada se posó sobre la copa que había sostenido en las manos, de la que había bebido… Pero ya era tarde. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron los ojos de oro de Eleion, mientras su voz aterciopelada susurraba:

–Lástima. Hubiese sido más poético de la otra manera.

 **Bueno, chicos, ya he vuelto una semana más, aunque siento haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo. Solo quería hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

 **\- Cashmere es Cachemira, reino que se menciona en la película (Madmartigan dice "y yo soy el rey de Cachemira"), solo que he preferido coger el nombre original en inglés.**

 **\- De esta ciudad, según la wikia de Willow, sería una antigua conocida de Madmartigan, Carissima de Cashmere, que fue la que provocó indirectamente que terminase en la celda de castigo en la que aparece por primera vez en la película. Eleion es un personaje inventado, ya que de Carissima apenas hay información, y he preferido hilar la historia a través de él aunque no sea un personaje realmente de Willow.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Toma de decisiones**

 _3 días después, en Tir Asleen_

La risa de Elora Danan llenó la habitación de la torre cuando Madmartigan entró por la puerta y tras tomarla en brazos, le dio una vuelta en el aire con alegría. La pequeña, tras el susto de la primera vez y tras coger confianza con el soldado, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a sus cuidados que incluso se la veía más triste el día que Madmartigan no aparecía por su alcoba. Sin embargo, la fiesta se arruinó en cuanto alguien chistó con impaciencia a la espalda del guerrero. Madmartigan se giró, molesto, pero se calló la réplica cuando vio el desafío que reflejaban los ojos de Fin Raziel. Sin embargo, devolvió a Willow el saludo cuando este hizo una inclinación de cabeza, acompañada por una sonrisa sincera de bienvenida, en su dirección. La hechicera y el nelwin habían optado, casi desde el día después de su llegada, por dar sus lecciones en la alcoba donde la hechicera dormía acompañando y velando a la princesa. Al parecer, el murmullo de la magia y el sonsonete repetido de los conjuros ejercían en el bebé un efecto tranquilizador que le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuese estar con sus ojos siempre curiosos fijos en la extraña pareja durante las lecciones de Willow.

Sin embargo, es cierto que nunca habían impedido a Madmartigan que entrase y saliese cuando se le antojara, siempre y cuando no se tratase de horas intempestivas. Desde que Raziel había deshecho el hechizo de Bavmorda que mantenía presa a la población de Tir Asleen – había costado dar con el amuleto que lo mantenía en pie aún tras la muerte de la hechicera, solución casi siempre eficaz para la disolución de cualquier conjuro, pero al final lo habían localizado en lo alto de un torreón y sepultado por una estantería derribada y cubierta de excrementos de troll -, la actividad en la ciudad había sido casi frenética. El rey Mikal Thantalos IX, a pesar de ser un anciano de blanca barba, había perdido parte del vigor hacía años y la congelación no había ayudado en ese sentido, pero aun así se movía y comportaba como un guerrero curtido y tenía una mente preclara. No en vano había sido el rey del territorio más próspero conocido de Andowyne antes de la maldición de Bavmorda.

Al pensar en el rey, mientras se sentaba junto al ventanal abierto de la estancia, el rostro de Madmartigan se ensombreció ligeramente. Cierto es que, si los cálculos no le fallaban y por lo que les había contado el rey al día siguiente de haberlo liberado, la maldición había caído sobre la ciudad unos veinte años antes, cuando Sorsha y él ya habían nacido. Pero el hecho de que el rey preguntase por ella con cariño había sido lo que terminase de descolocarlo completamente. Por ello, le había preguntado suavemente a Thantalos cuál era su relación con ella, pero su respuesta no lo había satisfecho lo más mínimo. Al contrario, lo había sumido en un mar de dudas aún más profundo. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Sabía quién era en realidad? Y si era así, ¿por qué había decidido quedarse en Nockmaar? "Quizá lo haya olvidado", sugirió la parte lógica de su cabeza. Pero Madmartigan, aunque sabía que era la posibilidad más evidente y quizá menos incómoda para su corazón, se negaba a creerlo sin saber por qué. Y eso le hacía más daño de lo que era capaz de admitir.

Aparte del hecho de que, por algún motivo, la cortesía que le dispensaba el rey no le resultaba todo lo grata que se podía esperar. Sin embargo, a esa cuestión no había obtenido respuesta. Solo había visto cómo el monarca fruncía ligeramente los labios cuando se presentó como Madmartigan de Galladoorn y, a pesar de que Thantalos se había mostrado agradecido, el guerrero seguía sintiendo que algo no encajaba. Que él, en particular, no era del todo bienvenido en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una algarabía se desató en el patio este, justo bajo la ventana. Madmartigan suspiró. Llevaba más de una semana trabajando como una mula y le gustaba, porque le impedía pensar y le hacía sentirse útil a la espera de ganarse ese favor que le faltaba del rey. Pero a veces lo descorazonaba ver que aún quedaba tanto trabajo por hacer. Limpieza, reconstrucción, formar nuevos soldados, reorganizar tropas y guardias para las almenas… Suerte que al menos siempre podía estar con Elora, la heredera de la ciudad; única "posesión" del rey a la que este no tenía reparo en que se acercase. Por lo visto, veía que la pequeña lo apreciaba y no había opinado al respecto de que el guerrero pasase tiempo con ella… de momento.

Los relinchos de un caballo y los gritos de los soldados, afanados en controlarlo, se escucharon ahora con más claridad, y Madmartigan se resignó con un suspiro a devolver a Elora a su cuna y bajar a ver qué pasaba. De puntillas, salió al pasillo sin despedirse de Raziel y Willow, que estaban en ese punto meditando con los ojos cerrados, y bajó las escaleras del torreón a todo correr. Sin embargo, jamás hubiese esperado la escena que se encontró al llegar al patio.

Rodeado por una decena de soldados, un caballo con arreos de cuero marrón decorado en ante piafaba y se alzaba de manos ante los intentos de los humanos que lo rodeaban para sujetarlo. Madmartigan sintió una punzada de inquietud al comprobar que los motivos bordados no correspondían a Nockmaar, único lugar de los que hubiese esperado ver llegar un caballo. Aunque preferiría igualmente saber quién era el jinete antes de nada. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba y el animal estaba fuera de sí.

–¡Quietos todos! –ordenó entonces Madmartigan, aproximándose lentamente a la bestia.

Esta lo observó con desconfianza antes de relinchar de nuevo, pero ya sin alzarse de manos. El guerrero la rodeó despacio, buscando el motivo de aquel nerviosismo sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrirlo en forma de dos brownies que cuchicheaban enredados entre las crines del animal, lanzas en mano. Con infinito cuidado para no asustar aún más al caballo y no llevarse una coz, de paso, Madmartigan se aproximó de puntillas al semental, lo tomó por la cabezada y después, con un movimiento rápido, estiró la mano hacia las crines y sacó de allí a los dos polizones con evidente rabia. Después, ante la atónita mirada de sus soldados y tras encargarle a uno que se hiciese cargo de la montura, que ya parecía mucho más tranquila, se metió en los establos más cercanos y arrojó sin contemplaciones a los dos brownies sobre una silla.

–Más vale que tengáis una buena explicación para esto –rechinó entre dientes con evidente irritación–. ¿No se supone que os encargué quedaros en Nockmaar? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Su tono había ido subiendo a medida que hablaba y Franjean, por supuesto, se ofendió ante su diatriba como era su costumbre.

–¡No nos culpes a nosotros, daikini! ¡No sabes lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí!

–¡Nadie os ha pedido que vengáis! – rugió el guerrero, perdida totalmente la paciencia.

–¡No, claro que no! –intervino entonces Rool con su voz aflautada–. ¡Porque la única persona que podía hacerlo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, estúpido daikini!

–¡Exacto! –corroboró Franjean–. Hemos venido a avisarte.

La tez de Madmartigan había palidecido cuando Rool habló, además del hecho de que toda su rabia se había evaporado como por arte de magia; pero la afirmación de Franjean hizo que además, su rostro tomara el color de la leche en un instante y tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo por no apoyarse en algún sitio. No estaba seguro de querer saber lo que había sucedido y, sin embargo, se obligó a preguntar:

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ante lo cual los dos brownies se miraron indecisos y Franjean, al final, murmuró:

–Tu amada está en grave peligro, daikini. Y Nockmaar también.

 **Momentos de tensión. ¿Qué ha sucedido con Sorsha? ¿Qué había en esa copa del capítulo anterior? ¿Qué pretende hacer Eleion con nuestra princesa pelirroja? ¿Podrá o querrá Madmartigan acudir en su ayuda? Lo veremos en próximos capítulos ^.^ ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

 **PD: Thantalos es un personaje que sale al final de Willow y en la historia de las novelas. De hecho, aparece coronado junto a Sorsha y Madmartigan tras la partida de Willow. Sin embargo, ya os desvelaré quién es más adelante... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Un secreto inconfesable**

 _Unas horas después…_

Madmartigan notaba cómo le temblaban las manos, y no precisamente de terror, mientras terminaba de ajustar las correas de la silla de montar alrededor del torso de su caballo. Tras la sorpresa inicial, lo que Rool y Franjean le habían contado sobre Sorsha y especialmente sobre Eleion había conseguido ponerlo de un humor funesto, a la vez que una intensa rabia se apoderaba de él. Por lo visto, el príncipe de Cashmere, tras entrar en Nockmaar en calidad de embajador de su reino, había conseguido engañar durante la cena a la joven que él amaba para que bebiera de una copa envenenada con un potente somnífero, para después encerrarla en algún oscuro rincón de aquella fortaleza maldita. Los dos brownies tampoco habían podido ver mucho más, pero por lo que había comentado Eleion poco después de que Sorsha desapareciese de su vista, no estaba muerta ni era el plan inicial. No. Por lo visto, el príncipe pretendía algo mucho peor. Al menos, desde el punto de vista de un corazón atormentado como el de Madmartigan. Rool y Franjean, por su parte, habían conseguido esconderse en las alforjas de una yegua mensajera y, a media jornada escasa del castillo de Nockmaar, mientras su jinete dormía, se las habían arreglado para espantar al animal directo hacia las puertas de Tir Asleen.

Pero por si fuese poco, aquella no había sido la única sorpresa del día. Cuando había corrido escaleras arriba hasta la sala del trono para advertir a Fin Raziel y Willow de lo que había sucedido, ambos habían abandonado inmediatamente sus ejercicios para seguirle hasta la sala del trono, donde el guerrero hizo a los brownies exponer toda la historia de nuevo. Madmartigan había actuado sin pensar, lo admitía, solo pensando en el bienestar de Sorsha y sin pararse a reflexionar en qué opinaría Thantalos de su propuesta para acudir a rescatar a una muchacha que, a pesar de compartir hogar con él cuando era apenas una cría, tras la maldición de Tir Asleen había pasado a convertirse únicamente en la hija de la máxima responsable de aquella desgracia.

Y sin embargo, cual no fue su estupor cuando vio cómo, tras intercambiar una mirada demasiado significativa con Fin Raziel, el rey se levantó y le ordenó que preparase a las tropas para partir de inmediato. Según sus propios argumentos, después de la caída de Bavmorda no podía consentirse que tales actitudes, fuese quien fuese el que las perpetrara, quedasen impunes, y menos contra alguien de tan elevado rango e importancia como Sorsha. Pero, aunque se hubiese aprestado a cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar y con el corazón aleteando en el pecho como el de un adolescente camino de su primera cita, una voz en el cerebro de Madmartigan seguía repitiéndole machaconamente que algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué Sorsha era tan importante para el rey? ¿Qué era lo que sabía de ella que le impelía a tener aquella actitud?

El guerrero se detuvo un instante, dejando caer los arreos a los costados del caballo, al darse cuenta de que estaba casi jadeando, abrumado por el peso de aquellos interrogantes sin respuesta. La armadura lo agobiaba, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y lo único que deseaba era salir galopando campo a través para rescatar a su amada de las garras de aquel indeseable… Aunque también tenía otro motivo mucho más antiguo para querer medir sus fuerzas con Eleion. Pero eso, de momento, nadie más lo sabría por su boca. Y esperaba que Sorsha no tuviese que enterarse sin que él estuviese delante. No podría soportar su rechazo una vez más.

Madmartigan cerró los ojos, procurando respirar hondo y despejar su atribulada mente de malos pensamientos. Pero unos pasos suaves sobre la paja del pasillo que se abría entre las hileras de caballerizas lo obligaron a abrirlos despacio y volverse, mostrando media sonrisa de bienvenida al recién llegado. Sin embargo, no asomó a sus ojos, y Willow, acercándose un poco más, lo percibió enseguida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, hasta que el nelwin se animó por fin a abrir la boca.

–No voy a preguntarte si estás bien, porque es evidente que no –murmuró, inseguro–, pero sigo pensando que hay algo más que no me estás contando.

"Maldita sea", pensó Madmartigan, tensándose visiblemente. Al final alguien se había dado cuenta.

–¿Sobre…? –preguntó escuetamente, dejando abierto el final de la pregunta y a la espera de equivocarse.

–Sobre Eleion –repuso Willow, enarcando una ceja elocuente.

El guerrero suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, indeciso. Aquellas dos palabras de Willow le demostraron algo que ya debería haber sabido: el pek era más avispado de lo que parecía a simple vista. "No en vano, está estudiando magia", pensó la parte lógica de su cabeza, casi oculta por la marea de negros sentimientos que Madmartigan albergaba en aquel instante.

–Digamos que nos encontramos en el pasado… y las cosas no acabaron del todo bien.

Willow mostró en ese momento media sonrisa comprensiva.

–¿Carissima? –adivinó sin esfuerzo. Madmartigan reaccionó como si le hubiesen pinchado, pero Willow se le adelantó antes de que pudiese decir nada–. Cuando nos conocimos no eras precisamente un santo, y después de oír de pasada ese nombre y el de Eleion juntos en una conversación entre el rey y Raziel, no me ha costado atar cabos.

Madmartigan resopló a la vez que parecía desinflarse, a la vez que asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

–No es algo que me guste recordar –admitió, torciendo el gesto como si acabase de tragar un limón especialmente ácido. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Willow con algo similar al temor brillando en sus ojos azules–. ¿Crees que Eleion se lo habrá dicho a Sorsha?

Willow meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, demostrando su ignorancia al respecto.

–Pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa –agregó acto seguido, mirando fijamente al alto guerrero–: si conseguís sacarla de allí, ella y tú tenéis mucho que hablar.

Madmartigan soltó una risita seca, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada los cuernos resonaron en el patio, anunciando su partida.

–Tengo que irme –le dijo entonces al nelwin mientras se colocaba el yelmo sobre la cabeza y tomaba las riendas de su caballo–, pero agradezco tus palabras, y espero poder volver para despedirme de ti cuando partas por fin hacia tu tierra –Willow pareció claramente sorprendido por aquella declaración, ante lo cual Madmartigan mostró media sonrisa algo nostálgica y añadió, antes de salir por la puerta de los establos–. Sé que lo harás en algún momento, aunque estés entrenando con Fin Raziel. Tu familia te necesita, Willow. Y créeme que si fuera tú, me encantaría tener un hogar al que volver.

El nelwin sonrió a su vez y avanzó tras él al trote, alcanzándolo casi cuando había salido.

–¡Madmartigan! –lo llamó. Y cuando este se volvió, afirmó con voz segura–. Sé que algún día lo tendrás.

Pero, y ambos lo sabían, el guerrero mientras se alejaba en dirección a las puertas y el nelwin mientras retornaba a sus aposentos –Raziel y él se quedarían cuidando de Elora hasta que el ejército regresara–, la mayor esperanza para ello era que consiguiesen rescatar a Sorsha con vida.

Y que el rey al que su madre había condenado hacía tantos años no tomase represalias muy duras contra ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 – En guardia**

Tras un día entero de larga cabalgata, al amanecer de la segunda jornada, el pequeño contingente que había salido de Tir Asleen divisó por fin las murallas de la oscura capital de Nockmaar. Madmartigan pudo apreciar, no sin cierta admiración, cómo los muros parecían brillar con reflejos de obsidiana bajo la luz del sol naciente. El musgo amarillento y la mugre habían desaparecido de los mismos, así como las jaulas y los móviles macabros poblados de calaveras que hacía apenas dos semanas coronaban las almenas. Y todo ello hizo que el guerrero, a su pesar, admitiese que Sorsha había hecho un buen trabajo como señora de la ciudad. Pero el recuerdo de la joven trajo acto seguido una hiel velada. Puesto que hacía unos cuantos días que un malnacido le había arrebatado esa posición con malas artes.

Madmartigan resopló con impaciencia a la vez que se removía sobre la silla, aprovechando que su montura iba al paso en ese último tramo y acosado por todo tipo de malos pensamientos. Acto seguido, echó un vistazo a su derecha, donde cabalgaba el rey, para proseguir y dar un rápido barrido a las tropas que cabalgaban tras ellos. No eran muchos, cierto, pero el guerrero había urdido un plan según el cual no le harían falta más hombres. O al menos, eso esperaba. Hacía tiempo que conocía a Eleion dada la relación que había tenido con su hermana Carissima y que terminó siendo su perdición, pero gracias a ese acercamiento a la familia real de Cashmere había podido conocer unas cuantas facetas poco agradables del atractivo heredero. Porque también era cierto que, de puertas hacia fuera, Eleion podía parecer todo lo que cualquier doncella casadera desearía: educación, porte, modales y un encanto exquisito… Todo de lo que él había renegado durante todos sus años pasados.

Pero ahora no era el momento de lamentarse. Sorsha estaba en peligro, encerrada en alguna parte de aquella fortaleza inexpugnable, y él tenía que conseguir llegar a ella costara lo que costase. Y su estrategia comenzaba atacando uno de los puntos débiles de Eleion: su vanidad.

En cuanto comprobó cómo los primeros guardias vestidos con armaduras broncíneas daban el aviso de que llegaba una comitiva, cruzó una mirada significativa con el rey Mikal, el cual le devolvió un leve asentimiento de cabeza, momento en el cual el guerrero salió disparado al galope hacia las negras puertas. El monarca seguía manteniendo cierta reserva hacia su persona, pero al menos había aceptado su plan sin rechistar. Lo que no tenía muy claro Madmartigan era si eso era buena señal o no.

–¡Eleion! –aulló cuando estaba a unos treinta metros del puente levadizo, curiosamente abierto de par en par. No le importó que, un segundo después, varios arqueros le apuntasen desde las almenas. Había que jugarse el todo por el todo–. ¡Eleion! –volvió a bramar–. ¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla, sal a dar la cara si eres hombre!

Con los dientes apretados, escuchó cómo llegaba hasta sus oídos un leve murmullo sobre las almenas, acompañado de alguna risa. Sin embargo, los arqueros ya no parecían considerarlo una amenaza, porque habían bajado ligeramente sus armas y lo observaban de reojo, como quien contempla a una especie exótica de animal. Madmartigan empezaba a impacientarse, su montura lo acusó y se alzó de manos en el aire mientras relinchaba. El guerrero seguía mirando a su alrededor mientras la comitiva que lo acompañaba se aproximaba lentamente al paso y lo rodeaba sin hacer aspavientos. Thantalos IX se colocó entonces al lado del guerrero y lo miró sin ápice de reproche.

–Quizá debáis cambiar de táctica, capitán –le sugirió en voz baja–. El puente levadizo está bajado y no parece que haya muchos soldados de Cashmere por lo que veo desde aquí. Podríamos entrar a rescatar a Sorsha sin problema…

Pero Madmartigan, a pesar de que el consejo procedía del mismísimo rey, negó con la cabeza lentamente.

–Estoy seguro de que esto funcionará –aseveró y, a continuación, antes de que el monarca pudiese replicar, hizo bocina con las manos y proclamó–. ¡Eleion! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¿Nunca te han dicho que secuestrar princesas va contra tu "preciado" código del honor? –el adjetivo llevaba claramente una connotación desdeñosa. Por último concluyó–. ¡Sal a pelear si en verdad lo valoras tanto!

Thantalos agachó la cabeza con algo similar a la resignación y Madmartigan lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Hacía mucho que quería medirse con Eleion y si podía humillarlo delante de su ejército antes de arrancar a Sorsha de sus garras, sabía de sobra que sería una maniobra mucho más efectiva que asaltar el castillo por las malas.

Por fortuna para él, en ese instante, algo repicó sobre las losas del patio en el interior de la fortaleza y Madmartigan tuvo que reprimir un suspiro aliviado cuando vio aparecer a su arrogante enemigo a lomos de un caballo alazán, flanqueado por dos escoltas. Llevaba en la cabeza la corona de bronce de Cashmere, a la que había hecho engarzar un símbolo de hierro oscurecido en el frontal. Madmartigan tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre él. Si portaba los emblemas de Nockmaar… ¿Significaba que Sorsha…?

–Vaya, vaya –susurró Eleion cuando llegó a su altura, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con evidente desdén–. Madmartigan de Galladoorn, valiente truhan. Te hacía en Tir Asleen, rodeado de lujos. ¿Qué te trae por mis tierras?

-No son tus tierras –rechinó su oponente, claramente irritado–. Este reino pertenece a Sorsha de Nockmaar y tú no tienes ninguna potestad sobre él.

Eleion soltó una risita que heló la sangre de Madmartigan. ¿Se habría atrevido…? Mejor no pensarlo. Acabaría descabezándolo de un espadazo y de momento no era lo que más convenía. Lo sabía.

–Ah, sí. Sorsha. Pues siento decir que, al contrario de lo que probablemente crees, no fue razonable al respecto y tuve que hacerme con su reino por la fuerza… Mujeres –escupió la palabra con desprecio antes de dirigirle una mirada elocuente a Madmartigan–… No saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.

Madmartigan sintió cómo los nudillos se le ponían blancos sobre las riendas.

–Libérala –le exigió.

–¿O qué? –se mofó Eleion–. ¿Es que vas a hacerme algo? Ni que pudieses…

El otro guerrero irguió entonces la cabeza, a la vez que bajaba del caballo y extraía la espada de su funda.

–Voy a apelar a tu honor solo una vez más, príncipe de Cashmere –le dijo a su interlocutor–. Para evitar un derramamiento innecesario de sangre, propongo que resolvamos esto a la antigua usanza –alzó el arma para que fuese perfectamente visible–: un duelo. A primera sangre.

Eleion se carcajeó con ganas a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de conmiseración a Madmartigan.

–¿Un duelo a primera sangre? –se burló, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del otro, su mueca se congeló en un gesto indefinido-. ¿Y por qué habría de aceptar semejante juego de niñas?

Madmartigan fue el que sonrió a medias esta vez.

–Si quieres dejar patente ante tus hombres que no tienes honor alguno, por mí adelante –lo invitó, aunque se aseguró de alzar la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado desde las almenas–, pero si no aceptas un duelo, sea del tipo que sea, entonces volveré con toda la fuerza del ejército de Tir Asleen y entonces sí que lo lamentarás de verdad –señaló hacia la espalda de Eleion con suficiencia y añadió en un susurro–. Además, no es la primera vez que tomo esta plaza.

El rostro de Eleion había pasado del desprecio al desconcierto en un instante a medida que Madmartigan hablaba, para después tornarse de un rojo iracundo. Ante la amenaza de humillación pública frente a los suyos, bajó de un salto del caballo y desenfundó la espada, que llevaba colgada junto a la espalda derecha del corcel.

–Sea, pues –aceptó–. Al fin y al cabo, nunca pudiste superarme. Y será un placer hundirte delante de tus hombres.

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó contra Madmartigan con la espada en alto.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 – Por qué poco…**

Madmartigan recibió la espada de Eleion cruzando su acero contra el pecho, para acto seguido detener una serie de estocadas traicioneras que el príncipe comenzó a lanzar contra sus flancos y su pecho alternativamente. Cierto que el heredero de Cashmere había sido entrenado por los mejores maestros de esgrima de su ciudad, pero Madmartigan había aprendido todas esas lecciones fuera de las paredes de un palacio: en los callejones, entre los puestos del mercado de la plaza de Galladoorn y en la Escuela Militar de la ciudad, una de las mejores que Andowyne había conocido antes de que la ciudad fuese arrasada por Bavmorda. También contaba a su favor con la furia que había conseguido provocar a sabiendas en su enemigo, puesto que Eleion era una de las pocas personas que había conocido que no soportaba un insulto a su ego. Y si decía que Sorsha había sido poco razonable... En fin, podía esperarse cualquier cosa de aquella aguerrida pelirroja.

El hecho de pensar en ella, sin querer hizo que elucubrase sobre dónde la habría metido Eleion, lo que provocó que bajase la guardia y casi se llevase una estocada mortal en el costado izquierdo. Pero consiguió desviarla lo justo para que solo le rasgase ligeramente la camisa que llevaba debajo del peto dorado.

–Admítelo, Madmartigan –se mofó Eleion mientras su oponente retrocedía un par de pasos y se recomponía–. No tienes nada que ofrecerle a una princesa como Sorsha.

Ante lo cual su oponente replicó con alegría:

–Discrepo, considerando que no se parece en nada a la estirada de tu hermana.

Aquello enfureció a Eleion, que arremetió de nuevo contra él.

–No te atrevas a mencionarla –siseó cuando sus espadas se quedaron brevemente enlazadas en un baile de presiones que ninguno parecía ganar de momento–. Después de lo que le hiciste...

Madmartigan no pudo menos que reírse amargamente ante aquello antes de empujar a Eleion con violencia. No lo desequilibró como esperaba, pero lo obligó a poner distancia entre ellos y a darle un respiro.

–Veo que cada uno cuenta la batalla como le ha ido –se burló–. Aunque quizá tengo que agradecérselo. Si no me hubiese traicionado como lo que es, quizá ahora mismo estaría muerto en Galladoorn. Así que dale las gracias de mi parte si vuelves a verla cuando te mande de una patada de vuelta a Cashmere.

Eleion aulló, rabioso, y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Madmartigan, ciego de rabia. El guerrero, más curtido, vio en ese instante la oportunidad para pasar de la defensa a la ofensiva, y envió una estocada con la espada en vertical, totalmente paralela al cuerpo de Eleion; este la detuvo colocando su acero en perpendicular, pero se vio obligado a retroceder por la fuerza que impregnaba el gesto del guerrero. El príncipe sabía utilizar la espada, pero no tenía pericia en batalla ni musculatura de soldado, cosa que Madmartigan se había cuidado por mantener desde que tuvo energía y fuerza para sostener una espada. Sin embargo, la defensa de Eleion era más o menos eficaz, y en algún momento trató de fintar de nuevo para alcanzar a Madmartigan. Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe empezaba a resollar, el guerrero aprovechó sin confiarse demasiado la oportunidad, giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó con la espada la mano derecha de Eleion. El arma de este salió volando para aterrizar unos metros más allá. En ese instante, Madmartigan le colocó el filo de su arma sobre el cuello.

–Libera a Sorsha –le ordenó en un susurro ronco a la vez que se esforzaba por no jadear.

Una batalla siempre era agotadora, pero aún más si la adrenalina de pensar que el destino de tu amada puede depender de ella. Eleion, por su parte, parecía totalmente abandonado de sus fuerzas, porque cayó al suelo con una rodilla por delante y musitó:

–En el gran torreón –parecía dolido en su orgullo, lo que Madmartigan había pretendido, pero el guerrero intuía que había algo más, y solo de imaginarlo le hirvió la sangre.

No quería pensar siquiera que Eleion fuese capaz de albergar aquellos sentimientos, pero ahora daba igual. Sorsha iba a ser libre.

–Guíanos –le indicó. Y cuando Eleion fue a protestar, probablemente porque aquello sería aún más humillante, la punta de la espada de Madmartigan clavándole ligeramente bajo su barbilla lo hizo desistir–. Vamos.

Obediente y rojo de vergüenza, el orgulloso heredero de Cashmere se incorporó y se dejó conducir al interior de la fortaleza. Pero en su cabeza, la parte que aún quedaba más o menos en pie, juró que algún día se vengaría. De Madmartigan... y de Sorsha.

Sorsha aporreó de nuevo la puerta y gritó pidiendo ayuda, igual que llevaba haciendo periódicamente durante los últimos cuatro días, pero era inútil. Allí, en la sala más elevada de Nockmaar, el laboratorio donde Bavmorda había pretendido asesinar a Elora Danan, era el lugar a dónde Eleion la había enviado para que "reflexionase". Tras sedarla durante su primer encuentro, sus guardias la habían arrastrado hasta allí y cuando se había despertado sobre el frío suelo, justo frente al pedestal, la princesa había temido lo que Eleion quisiese hacerle. Aquel lugar estaba impregnado de maldad, y si el arrogante príncipe tenía unos mínimos conocimientos de magia negra –Sorsha ya no estaba segura de quién poseía magia en aquel continente, no era algo que le hubiese preocupado mientras estaba a las órdenes de su madre– podía hacerle mucho daño. Pero de momento se había limitado a dejarla allí y subir a visitarla una vez al día, a ver si había cambiado de opinión. Pero la respuesta de Sorsha siempre había sido, y seguiría siendo, la misma: no se casaría jamás con él, y mucho menos se entregaría como princesa heredera. Antes prefería pudrirse entre aquellos muros.

En ese momento, mientras se sentaba bajo el oscuro altar de su madre con la cabeza entre las manos, derrotada de nuevo y sin preocuparse ya de que su vestido de terciopelo se pudiese ensuciar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura y resopló con hastío, obligándose a alzar la vista con desgana. Un príncipe no podía ser tan... tan...

Pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta y en su mente cuando vio a entrar a Eleion en la estancia. Venía bastante vapuleado y embarrado, pero lo que a Sorsha más le llamó la atención fue su actitud cabizbaja. ¿Qué...?

Sin embargo, al ver una silueta vestida de dorado tras él, Sorsha casi tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, algo a lo que ayudó bastante el estupor que sintió al comprobar que, efectivamente, no entendía ni de lejos lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, cuando Madmartigan sonrió, la orgullosa princesa pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo.

–Parece que necesitas un caballero de brillante armadura que te salve –bromeó él, indicando a alguien a su espalda que se encargase de Eleion.

Sin embargo, el caballero no siguió andando ni dijo nada más. De repente, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, y miraba a Sorsha de una manera muy peculiar. Claro que nunca antes la había visto con vestido, pero la princesa no creía que su enmudecimiento tuviese solo que ver con eso. En ese instante, parte de los sentimientos de abandono y soledad que había estado sufriendo aquellas dos semanas resurgieron en su corazón. Por lo que, en vez de responder, la joven pelirroja se limitó a devolverle la broma con media sonrisa que trataba de disimular su amargura.

–No lo necesito, pero siempre se agradece.

Madmartigan pareció quedarse un poco cortado con su respuesta y Sorsha se maldijo interiormente. Solo quería volver a abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba y tratar de nuevo que se quedase con ella. Sin embargo, era posible que el daño ya estuviese hecho. Aun así, se aproximó lentamente a él, sin una palabra. Madmartigan no se movió, pero su mirada pareció cambiar cuando Sorsha extendió su mano derecha para tomar la suya. Ambos tragaron saliva al unísono, el deseo era palpable en el ambiente, no hacía falta ser un mago para verlo. Pero Sorsha sabía que era demasiado pronto para dar un gran paso, aparte de que no estaba segura de cuánto podía durar aquella situación idílica, por lo que se limitó a aproximarse despacio y a rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Cuando cerró los ojos y su cabeza se apoyó contra el pectoral de su armadura, pudo percibir con cierto agrado y alivio cómo Madmartigan, que hasta ese momento había estado tenso como una vara, soltaba todo el aire que retenía y la rodeaba a su vez con los brazos en un además que superaba lo protector en muchos aspectos.

–Oh, Sorsha... –susurró contra su pelo, haciendo que la muchacha se estremeciese entera–. Por un momento...

No completó la frase, pero la joven la entendió fácilmente. Sin embargo, en cuanto se separó de él, dispuesta a agradecerle aquel rescate como la situación merecía, la aparición de una silueta de barba blanca a la espalda del guerrero la retuvo. Por un instante, la princesa no supo de quién se trataba, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y la luz se hiciese más intensa en aquel oscuro laboratorio. La princesa jadeó ligeramente mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y sus labios vocalizaban en silencio un "no es posible"...

Thantalos, por su parte, se adentró en la sala despacio antes de murmurar quedamente:

–Hola, hija mía.

Sorsha, ante la evidente sorpresa de Madmartigan, tras recuperarse de aquella extraña sensación que la había invadido al ver al anciano, replicó con toda la entereza que fue capaz:

–Cuánto tiempo, padre.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 – Otra vuelta de tuerca**

Sorsha bajaba por la escalinata casi dando saltitos de alegría, a la vez que tarareaba una vieja canción popular que, hasta hacía bien poco, ni era consciente que recordaba. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Cierto que ver a su padre tan ajado había hecho mella en su corazón, aunque seguía preguntándose por qué diantres no le había recordado hasta ese momento. Con amargura, solo pudo llegar a una dolorosa conclusión: la magia de su madre había tenido algo que ver.

Pero si su padre seguía vivo, y era el rey de Tir Asleen… ¿Eso la convertía a ella en…? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser. Su lugar estaba en Nockmaar y no había más que hablar.

En ese instante, la imagen de Madmartigan cruzó por su mente y algo muy placentero se retorció en su interior, a la altura del ombligo. ¿Podría convencerle por fin de que se quedase con ella? Parecía bastante leal al ahora anciano Thantalos –si la memoria no le fallaba, la muchacha no recordaba que su padre fuese tan mayor cuando lo vio por última vez, pero podía ser una consecuencia del hechizo de Bavmorda, como en el caso de Fin Raziel–. No obstante, Sorsha no dudaba de que sus encantos y su recién recuperado poder podían influir y mucho al respecto.

Tras salir de aquella torre espantosa y dejar atrás el aire viciado del laboratorio de su difunta madre, Sorsha había rogado por favor que le permitiesen ir a cambiarse de ropa, si no tenían prisa por partir de nuevo. Su padre había decidido aceptar, pero le había indicado que no se retrasase, que tenían algo importante que hacer en la sala del trono antes de irse. Sorsha aceptó, pero no sin antes mandarle un guiño pícaro a Madmartigan antes de enfilar las escaleras. No había visto la reacción de él, pero imaginarlo retorciéndose de placer era algo a lo que la joven princesa no podía resistirse.

Cuando por fin llegó a las puertas del salón del trono y las empujó, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella y el silencio cayó sobre ellos tan suavemente como un velo. La joven había abandonado el vestido de terciopelo, pero seguía llevando una túnica abierta, pantalones, corpiño, camisa y botas de color oscuro. Su rebelde cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido en una trenza a su espalda y su frente aparecía ceñida por el hierro de Nockmaar. Con agrado y con algo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo, Sorsha comprobó que Eleion también estaba entre los presentes, aunque cabizbajo y sumiso ante el rey… El cual había subido al estrado y se alzaba frente al asiento real, del que Sorsha había hecho retirar todas las pieles y limpiarlo hasta que el metal brillase casi por sí mismo. A Sorsha no le gustó aquello, pero prefirió mantener su carácter a raya y se aproximó a la escalinata. Su padre sonrió con cariño al verla, pero sin aspavientos; y Madmartigan, que permanecía a la derecha del monarca aunque un escalón por debajo, se inclinó respetuosamente cuando ella pasó. Sin embargo, Sorsha pudo detectar su sonrisa a tiempo de devolvérsela con comedimiento.

Sin embargo, el flirteo se terminó tan rápido como había llegado. Thantalos IX, al comprobar que su hija ya había llegado, decidió dar por comenzada la sesión.

–Eleion de Cashmere –pronunció, haciendo que el aludido diese un respingo. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo natural que siempre habían tenido cuando iba a visitar a Sorsha, y la joven tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras no dejaba de clavarle la mirada más desdeñosa que era capaz. Sin embargo, la palabra la tenía el rey de Tir Asleen–. Se te acusa de secuestro de una princesa heredera y asalto a la ciudad de Nockmaar. Se te considera culpable y la pena para estos crímenes sería cárcel perpetua… –Eleion tragó saliva, pero Thantalos no había terminado de hablar–. Sin embargo, tengo mejores planes para ti.

Una alarma se encendió en ese instante en la cabeza de Sorsha. ¿Qué planes podía tener para ese malnacido su padre si no era encerrarle de por vida? Igual devolverle a Cashmere… Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca del rey la dejaron clavada en el sitio.

A la vez que sacaba una carta del interior de su armadura, Thantalos pronunció:

–Envié una carta a Cashmere en cuanto supe lo que había sucedido y ha sido una sorpresa enterarme de que los reyes de Cashmere han dejado de serlo –enarcó una ceja inquisitiva en dirección a Eleion, que en esa ocasión le dirigió una mirada impenetrable, sin enfrentar los iris acusadores de Madmartigan o de Sorsha, que se clavaban en él con la fuerza de hierros candentes– así como del hecho de que, antes de venir hacia aquí, nombraste reina a tu hermana Carissima –ahí Madmartigan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no blasfemar. ¿Carissima, reina? El mundo podía acabarse en cualquier momento con esa arpía ocupando un trono. Pero se limitó a intercambiar una mirada rápida con Sorsha, que por algún motivo también parecía compartir su silenciosa opinión. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Madmartigan al pensar que Eleion podía haberle contado lo que sucedió entre Carissima y él hacía algún tiempo, pero prefirió serenarse y apartar la mirada para que la joven princesa no detectase su congoja. Tiempo al tiempo. Por su parte, Thantalos bajó un par de escalones para aproximarse a Eleion, que ahora mantenía una actitud sorprendentemente serena ante las acusaciones–. Por ello, te doy dos opciones, jovencito –declaró– puedes quedarte con Nockmaar…

–¡¿Qué?!

Sorsha no daba crédito. ¿Que aquel niñato con ínfulas se iba a quedar con su fortaleza? Por encima de su cadáver.

–¿Alguna objeción, Sorsha?

La princesa inspiró por la nariz con fuerza.

-Esta es MI fortaleza –se rebeló, remarcando el posesivo mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el índice– y no voy a dejar que cualquier principito de tres al cuarto lo gobierne –acto seguido, miró a Eleion, a Madmartigan y cuando finalmente volvió su vista a su padre, siseó– ni pienso casarme con él a la fuerza.

Algo aleteó entonces en el pecho de Madmartigan, especialmente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, pero Thantalos tenía algo más que decir. Una frase que cayó como una losa sobre el ánimo de ambos, aunque especialmente sobre el de la muchacha.

–No estás en posición de exigir, hija mía.

La muchacha le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes con desafío, pero finalmente terminó claudicando y apartando la vista con los dientes apretados a causa de la rabia. La había rescatado el rey de Tir Asleen y, fuese su padre o no, ahora disponía de ella. Madmartigan no parecía saber nada de aquellos planes, dada su expresión de completa perplejidad, pero eso no calmaba su atormentado corazón. Eleion, por su parte, parecía encantado con la posibilidad que se le ofrecía, aunque fuese sin Sorsha a su lado.

–¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! –proclamó con voz chillona, como un niño premiado con un caramelo.

–No he terminado –lo interrumpió Thantalos de golpe, aunque sin brusquedad–. Si te quedas como señor de Nockmaar, dejarás de ser vasallo de Cashmere y, en cambio, pasarás a ser siervo de Tir Asleen.

A Eleion se le desencajó el rostro.

–Pero… pero… ¡No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana! –se escandalizó, aunque al ver el semblante pétreo del rey, optó por evadir su enfado de la única forma que se le ocurrió–. ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

Thantalos alzó la barbilla.

-La otra opción es volver a Cashmere y quedar bajo las órdenes de tu hermana, ya que se ha ocupado de hacer oficial su reinado de cara a todos los demás reinos de Andowyne.

Eleion palideció y tragó saliva. Su mirada voló del rey a Sorsha, que había resultado ser su hija de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender; y a Madmartigan, su odiado rival de juventud. Sin una salida realmente beneficiosa para su posición y su ego, el príncipe optó por la primera sugerencia. Al menos, podría gobernar un reino. Y Eleion adoraba el poder sobre todas las cosas.

–Acepto ser regente de Nockmaar y vasallo de Tir Asleen –se rindió entonces mientras agachaba la cabeza en actitud sumisa.

Thantalos, por su parte, asintió quedamente ante su decisión.

–Muy bien, pues. Dejaré a una parte de mis soldados para que controlen que todo se desarrolla en orden, así como a todo el ejército de Nockmaar. Los soldados que trajiste contigo de Cashmere pueden quedarse también –acto seguido, mientras la actividad en el salón del trono se reanudaba a su alrededor con tan solo hacer un gesto con la mano, Thantalos se volvió hacia los jóvenes que lo flanqueaban–. La corona de hierro, hija –cuando ella se la quitó con evidente malestar, el rey la depositó tras él, sobre el trono y justo después hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las puertas del salón. Eleion, libre de sus carceleros, ya había empezado a dar órdenes y no se preocupaba más por ellos, aunque sí que le dirigió una última mirada cargada de malas intenciones a Sorsha, la cual notó erizarse el vello de su nuca de inmediato. Pero era el momento de irse y así se lo recordó la voz de su padre, que resonó un instante después junto a su cabeza–. ¿Vamos?

Sorsha apretó los dientes y aún tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Cuando la habían rescatado, había sentido que volvía a saborear la libertad… Hasta ese momento. Ahora, era de nuevo prisionera, aunque en otra ciudad diferente. Conteniendo las lágrimas, miró a su alrededor. Había llegado a apreciar aquel lugar de verdad, conociendo sus recovecos, fortalezas y debilidades. En ese instante, sin embargo, una cálida presencia a su espalda la hizo volverse. Madmartigan tomó su mano y Sorsha, a pesar de que quería abrazarse a él y que el mundo dejase de existir, la apartó suavemente y, en cambio, se abrazó el torso. Con pena, escuchó el suspiro del guerrero tras su pelo, pero no podía… En ese instante, no.

–Sorsha –murmuró él con voz ronca–, tenemos que irnos. Vamos –la invitó, aunque no volvió a tocarla.

La muchacha se giró para mirarle a los ojos, a la vez que el amor que sentía por él luchaba por la sensación de sentirse utilizada por su padre y, no estaba segura de si era así, por Madmartigan. Sin embargo, sabía que si se quedaba en Nockmaar la perspectiva era mucho peor. Así que, con la cabeza gacha, bajó los tres escalones que la separaban del único hogar que recordaba haber tenido en los últimos años y se encaminó hacia el exterior.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 – Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Cuando la noche se echó sobre la comitiva, Thantalos ordenó parar y acampar junto a uno de los múltiples riscos que cerraban el Laberinto de Piedra. El anciano rey no creía que Eleion fuese tan estúpido como para seguirlos o atacarlos pero, por si acaso, decidió establecer guardias. En cuanto descabalgaron, tanto Sorsha como Madmartigan fueron enviados a diferentes tareas, pero el guerrero aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de hablar con ella en cuanto todos se fueron a dormir. No en vano, a la princesa le habían encomendado la primera vigilancia.

La joven se había sentado entre las enormes raíces de un elegante roble, con las piernas abiertas flexionadas y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Sus dedos jugueteaban con una ramita mientras sus ojos oscuros y pensativos se mantenían clavados en la hoguera que había a apenas dos metros de distancia frente a ella. Al verla así, Madmartigan estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir a su rincón, lejos de la vista de Sorsha y de la culpa que él mismo sentía; pues en parte se sentía responsable de aquella situación. La idea de ir a rescatar a la muchacha había sido suya, pero Thantalos siempre había tenido otros planes. Y mientras que por una parte, el guerrero se sentía ligeramente engañado, por otro lado no podía soportar ver triste a su amada.

"Debes hacerlo", se repitió por enésima vez. Ahora que Sorsha se veía obligada a regresar a Tir Asleen, lo que implicaba que de ahora en adelante debería vivir allí, quizá el hecho de sentirse acompañada sería un buen paso. Y Madmartigan sentía unas ganas locas de aclarar con ella todo lo que había sucedido en Nockmaar, tanto hacía una semana como apenas unas horas antes.

La princesa cautiva levantó la vista, ligeramente sobresaltada, cuando escuchó sus pasos aproximarse por entre los árboles, pero no respondió a su media sonrisa más que ladeando de nuevo la cabeza hacia el fuego con aire resignado. Madmartigan suspiró, obligándose de nuevo a no desistir en su empeño, antes de sentarse a su lado y clavar igualmente la mirada en el fuego.

–¿Cómo estás? –se obligó a preguntar para romper el hielo.

Era una pregunta absurda, se veía a las claras que la muchacha no estaba bien, pero fue la única forma que se le ocurrió de tratar de hablar con ella.

–¿A ti qué te parece? –tal y como sospechaba, Sorsha replicó en un tono hosco y cansino, sin mirarlo directamente. Parecía realmente interesada en el baile de las llamas, más que en el guerrero. Pero tampoco podía culparla–. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó entonces.

–Saber si estás bien –repuso él, sintiendo que era totalmente cierto.

–Obviamente no –vocalizó ella en respuesta, con acidez en la voz–, pero ya puedes ir a decirle a tu nuevo rey que no voy a escaparme, si es lo que le preocupa.

Madmartigan no pudo evitar sonreír a medias.

–Ni se me ocurriría despertar a un rey que duerme plácidamente –bromeó, tratando de distender el ambiente; pero al comprobar que ella no hacía nada aparte de volverse hacia él con gesto inexpresivo, aprovechó ese breve intercambio de miradas para inclinarse ligeramente en su dirección e insistir suavemente–. Sorsha, ¿qué te preocupa?

Ella se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –murmuró al fin, en voz muy baja.

Madmartigan se rascó un segundo el mentón, pensativo. ¿Cómo expresarlo? ¿Cómo vocalizar todo lo que sentía por ella sin arriesgarse a su rechazo inmediato? Intuía que aquella frialdad hacia él no se debía solo a su forzoso traslado a Tir Asleen, pero pretendía recuperar su confianza costara lo que costase. Y lo mejor era ir paso a paso.

–Porque lo creas o no, aún… me preocupo por ti.

Se había tenido que morder la lengua para no decir las palabras que realmente quería vocalizar pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Sorsha no pareció notarlo. Se había limitado a bufar por toda respuesta, algo que al duro guerrero le dolió más que un espadazo directo al corazón. Sin embargo, Madmartigan no se rindió y optó por seguir esperando. Para su alivio, cinco minutos después obtuvo una tímida respuesta que denotaba, más o menos, lo que Sorsha sentía en aquel momento:

–Ya no me queda nada –musitó la muchacha apretando los labios–. No soy nadie.

–Yo creo que eso no es cierto –la rebatió él.

Sorsha se giró entonces, mostrando en su rostro un claro desacuerdo.

–¿Ah, no? –replicó con sarcasmo evidente, enarcando las cejas en un gesto que Madmartigan ya le había visto alguna vez–. ¿Y eso por qué?

El guerrero, por su parte, procuró por centésima vez en aquella noche no amedrentarse.

–Siendo la hija de Thantalos eres princesa heredera de Tir Asleen–apuntó.

Pero Sorsha chasqueó la lengua, disconforme.

–Tir Asleen ya tiene una princesa heredera –contestó en un tono cortante que Madmartigan conocía bien. No en vano, era el mismo que había utilizado ella con Willow unos días atrás para desdeñar su ayuda con Elora, cuando el guerrero y el nelwin viajaban encadenados a una carreta Nockmaar–. Y no soy yo.

–Elora necesita alguien que se ocupe de ella, Sorsha– arguyó Madmartigan antes de agregar en tono muy bajo–. Y no me digas que Raziel es una buena opción con los achaques que tiene…

La muchacha esbozó entonces una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, pero aún estaba impregnada de cierta amargura que Madmartigan estaba deseando borrar de un plumazo. Por desgracia, la siguiente frase de Sorsha le indicó que aún quedaba mucho camino por delante para conseguir que la princesa que conocía volviese a ser ella misma.

–¿Y por qué no te encargas tú… Hilda?

Para el orgullo de Madmartigan, aquello fue un insulto, pero no fue nada comparado con la sensación que le invadió al comprobar cómo Sorsha utilizaba el momento en que se conocieron como arma arrojadiza. Aquello debería ser una anécdota, no una afrenta. Por lo que, resignado, optó por levantarse y dirigirse hacia su manta para dormir. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse, musitó, clavando la mirada directamente en la joven a la que amaba tan desesperadamente:

–Piénsalo, Sorsha.

Ella estuvo tentada de contestar, pero al ver su espalda alejarse fue como si su garganta se congelara. Porque, sin que lo admitiese, sabía que Madmartigan tenía gran parte de razón. Y no sabía si eso la hacía sentirse mejor… o terriblemente peor.

La noche pasó sin sobresaltos y los guardias se fueron turnando hasta que, cerca del amanecer, Thantalos ordenó reanudar la marcha. Sorsha notó cómo Madmartigan procuraba alejar su caballo del de ella, acercándose más a Thantalos y la joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo soberano para no echarse a llorar. Estaba dolida y se sentía más abandonada que nunca entre aquellos hombres pero lo que menos podía soportar era su distancia. Sabía que él trataba de ayudarla y acercarse de nuevo a ella, cosa que agradecía, pero el sentimiento de sentirse prisionera se había apoderado de su alma de tal forma desde el día anterior que no era capaz de anticipar un atisbo de felicidad en Tir Asleen.

Cuando llegaron al patio principal, Willow y Fin Raziel, esta última con Elora en brazos, los estaban esperando. Los jinetes descabalgaron y Thantalos hizo una seña a Sorsha para que se acercase a él, ante lo cual la princesa obedeció sin rechistar aunque evitando la mirada de Madmartigan. La hechicera y el nelwin saludaron a Sorsha con educación pero sin aspavientos, haciendo notar no obstante que se alegraban de verla. Ella respondió con sendos asentimientos de cabeza, carentes totalmente de emoción, a los dos interlocutores.

–Raziel, por favor, enseña a mi hija sus aposentos –Sorsha comprobó cómo la mandíbula de la hechicera se tensaba ligeramente y se preguntó a qué se debería, pero cuando la anciana se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa comprensiva y la tomó del brazo, se sintió curiosamente reconfortada-. Esta noche cenaremos solos en el gran comedor, Sorsha –le indicó entonces Thantalos.

–Como deseéis, padre– replicó ella con voz monótona, antes de dejarse conducir al interior del castillo.

Unos segundos después y tras dar algunas indicaciones a Madmartigan para que las transmitiese a las tropas, Thantalos se despidió igualmente con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de seguir a ambas. Tanto el guerrero como el nelwin cruzaron entonces una significativa mirada en cuanto la espalda del monarca desapareció de la vista. La situación había sido tan evidente que no hacían falta palabras. Y sin embargo, Willow tuvo la entereza de acercarse a su amigo y tenderle una mano amistosa:

–Bienvenido a casa, Madmartigan.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 – Frente a frente**

Cuando Sorsha por fin se decidió a entrar en el comedor, ataviada con el vestido blanco que Fin Raziel le había entregado poco después de su llegada, trató de disimular su nerviosismo sujetando los pliegues de la falda fuertemente entre los dedos. Cuando habían salido de Nockmaar, Thantalos apenas había permitido que empacase cuatro vestidos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía apropiado en aquella ciudad. La princesa apretó los labios. Nada en ella parecía apropiado en Tir Asleen, en realidad. O al menos así se sentía.

Su padre se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana que se abría en el muro opuesto de la habitación, contemplando con aparente interés el trasiego del patio a última hora de la tarde. Al llegar, Sorsha había podido apreciar que la ciudad no era ni de lejos aquel bastión desvencijado en el que se decidió a arriesgarse por sus sentimientos, hacía algo menos de un mes. Parecía tan lejano aquel día… Y sin embargo, la muchacha no podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo al pensar que Madmartigan había colaborado en la misión de reconstruir Tir Asleen. Al final, parecían haber estado ocupados ambos en lo mismo: ella, desde lo alto de la jerarquía y él, en algún puesto intermedio.

No obstante, sus erráticas cavilaciones se interrumpieron de golpe en cuanto Thantalos escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró hacia ella, con la misma expresión que si despertase de un sueño. Al contemplar a su única hija, sonrió a medias sin alegría y Sorsha tragó saliva.

–Estás preciosa, hija mía –murmuró él con un tono de voz que pareció ligeramente forzado, mientras colocaba las manos a la espalda y se aproximaba hacia ella, rodeando la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia y ya estaba dispuesta para que cenasen dos comensales.

Trataba de ser amable, advirtió Sorsha, por lo que la joven procuró obligarse a serlo también.

–Gracias… padre –la palabra se le atascó ligeramente en la garganta, pero pudo disimularlo al agachar la cabeza para hacer una reverencia ensayada mil veces en la habitación unos minutos antes.

Thantalos, por su parte, no pareció apreciar su _lapsus_ , sino que la invitó con amabilidad a sentarse frente a uno de los platos mientras él ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa. Sorsha se tensó cuando por su cabeza pasó otra escena muy similar, sucedida unos días atrás, en la que ella había terminado bastante mal parada. Su padre debió percibir el rictus en su cara, porque sonrió con algo más de amabilidad y confianza que antes.

–Aquí estás a salvo, Sorsha –le indicó suavemente–. No tienes nada que temer en esta ciudad.

–No tengo miedo –replicó ella de inmediato.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de su padre, desafiantes, pero los apartó acto seguido temiendo que él hubiese visto el miedo que rielaba tras ellos. Sorsha no era una persona propensa a demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente ni a mostrarse débil; pero, al contrario de cualquier cosa que pudiese haber esperado, Thantalos se limitó a recostarse en la silla con un suspiro y tomar los cubiertos entre los dedos.

En ese instante, como si su gesto la hubiese invocado, una joven cocinera entró en la sala por una puerta lateral y se acercó a la mesa con una humeante olla entre las manos. Acto seguido, con suma delicadeza sirvió los cuencos de porcelana que había frente a los dos comensales y se retiró sin hacer ruido. Todo casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Thantalos enseguida hundió la cuchara en el caldo de verduras, pero Sorsha sentía un nudo en el estómago y no se veía capaz de probar bocado. Por no quedarse parada con las manos en el regazo como una idiota, tomó la delicada cuchara de plata entre sus dedos y removió la humeante sopa con cierta desgana, pero su mente estaba lejos de allí.

–¿Qué te preocupa, Sorsha? –murmuró su padre entonces.

La aludida alzó la cabeza como un resorte, devuelta de golpe a la realidad, a la vez que lo miraba entre asustada e indecisa. Porque, ¿cómo decirle a tu padre que ni siquiera le habías dedicado un pensamiento durante los últimos… quince años? ¿Que ni siquiera sabías… que aún existía? Abrió la boca, pero las palabras tardaron en salir aún unos segundos mientras ella buscaba la forma más adecuada de verbalizar sus dudas.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible, padre? –preguntó por fin, insegura.

Thantalos, por su parte, esbozó una triste sonrisa.

–Me dabas por muerto, ¿verdad?

Sorsha tragó saliva.

–Algo así, sí.

No podía decírselo tan claramente; pero, por lo visto, no hacía falta. El rostro de su padre se contrajo de tal manera que pareció tener, de repente, diez años más.

–Tu madre –adivinó sin esfuerzo, antes de hacer un gesto de resignación con las manos–. Supongo que era lo que tenía que ser…

Sorsha agachó la cabeza, colocando sin querer las manos de nuevo en su regazo. Sí, su madre nunca había sido una buena persona, no era una novedad para ella. Y sin embargo…

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

El rey alzó la vista para mirarla.

–Por qué… ¿qué?

–Por qué quiso separarme de ti.

Thantalos resopló, meditando su respuesta.

–Supongo que solo me quería para tenerte a ti –musitó al fin, con tristeza evidente, antes de clavar una intensa mirada en Sorsha–. Pero sí que debes saber que, durante el poco tiempo que te tuve junto a mí… nunca pensé que terminarías siguiendo sus pasos.

–No soy una bruja, si es lo que insinúas –lo rebatió Sorsha en tono cortante– e hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. De todas formas –bufó con irritación y dolor mal disimulado–, tampoco importa. Estaba claro que al final todo se lo quedaría Kael…

–¿Kael? –repitió su padre con cierta incredulidad.

Sorsha asintió con sequedad.

–Sí. Siempre estaba detrás de mi madre, obedeciendo sus órdenes. De hecho…

La joven se calló de golpe, sabiendo que había dicho demasiado. Aunque, ¿qué importaban ahora Kael y Bavmorda? Estaban muertos, no eran parte del presente. Sin embargo, su silencio debió ser lo suficientemente elocuente para que su padre alzase las cejas con curiosidad.

–Vaya… Lo cierto es que siempre sospeché que Bavmorda y Kael se traían algo entre manos, pero nunca tuve esa certeza, la verdad.

Sorsha se irguió, sorprendida por aquella declaración.

–¿Llegaste a conocer a Kael? –preguntó, confundida.

Su padre soltó, para su mayor incredulidad, una risita sarcástica.

-Más de lo que me hubiese gustado –reconoció–. Cuando conocí a Bavmorda él era su escolta personal.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, matizar en este capítulo que lo de la posición de Kael es de mi cosecha, porque en ningún momento he encontrado referencias a él previas a la película de Willow. Sin embargo, podría darle cierto sentido a que Bavmorda pareciese tenerle más simpatía que a su hija, que se esforzaba hasta la saciedad por complacerla y al parecer nunca lo conseguía. Además, por lo que he leído en la Wikia Kael mató al anterior instructor de Sorsh;, por lo que eso, sumado a que Sorsha durante su infancia nunca mostró los poderes de su madre, podría haber aumentado aún más la rivalidad entre ambos por el trono. Pero claro, solo es una teoría aplicable a este fanfic**_ __ _ **¡Hasta la próxima y espero vuestros comentarios!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**17 - ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Sorsha se había quedado boquiabierta.

–Su… ¿escolta?

No podía ser, no tenía sentido. Y sin embargo… ¡Claro! Por eso Bavmorda le apreciaba tanto; por ello Sorsha siempre había sospechado de los movimientos nocturnos en el ala de su madre. Aunque, por lo que sabía, nunca habían tenido ninguna prueba física de su relación; como por ejemplo un hijo. Contuvo una arcada cuando se imaginó la escena, más vívidamente que nunca, y apartó la silla dispuesta a irse.

Sin embargo, Thantalos, aún ágil, la retuvo por un brazo.

–Espera, Sorsha. No te vayas.

Su tono tenía un regusto a súplica al que, curiosamente, la joven no pudo resistirse. Al mirar a aquel anciano, sin quererlo, aún sentía una ternura que creía olvidada desde que era apenas una niña pequeña. Por ello, obedeció, pero tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces antes de que su estómago se asentara de nuevo.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo, padre? –preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

Él asintió.

–Por supuesto. Pero antes, por favor, prueba el caldo, te lo suplico –la invitó con un gesto conciliador–. No creo que hayas comido decentemente desde antes de entrar a esa oscura torre en la que Eleion te tenía encerrada.

Sorsha entrecerró los ojos, sospechando; pero, al comprobar la bondad que emanaba del rostro de su padre, decidió arriesgarse. Además, el estómago le resonaba estrepitosamente. Con tiento, probó una cucharada… y después otra y otra. Lo cierto era que la sopa estaba deliciosa. Tanto que, sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron sus respectivos platos antes de volver a decir una palabra. Al cabo de un rato, la cocinera reapareció para llevárselos y traer una fuente de ave trinchada que olía maravillosamente. En este caso, Sorsha no tuvo reparos en servirse enseguida.

–Creo que hemos dejado una pregunta pendiente –murmuró entonces, sin poder evitar sonreír.

El caldo había calmado su espíritu y su estómago, por lo que la situación le parecía algo menos amenazante que cuando había llegado. Su padre pareció percibirlo, porque le devolvió el gesto.

–Tú dirás, hija mía.

Sorsha notó que cada vez se sentía más cómoda con aquel apelativo antes de lanzarse a preguntar:

–¿Por qué quisiste que viniera a Tir Asleen?

En ese instante, el semblante de su padre se ensombreció ligeramente, pero respondió con sinceridad.

-Primero, debo decir que siento no haber comunicado al capitán Madmartigan mis intenciones cuando acepté acompañarle a Nockmaar para liberarle; pero cuando supe que estabas viva y que habías decidido hacerte cargo de la fortaleza tú sola, decidí que no podía dejarte en aquel lugar desolado y oscuro. No cuando cada recuerdo del mal que tu madre había provocado a Andowyne, incluyendo a esta ciudad que fue la suya una vez, estaba marcado en cada una de sus piedras. Eres mi hija, Sorsha. Y tu lugar está conmigo.

La princesa se irguió y bajó las manos debajo de la mesa, procurando que no se viese cómo se habían transformado en puños.

–Tir Asleen ya tiene una princesa heredera, padre –siseó entre dientes, visiblemente irritada–. Y el hecho de que yo esté aquí solo conseguirá avivar la rivalidad cuando Elora crezca. Yo no estoy predestinada a gobernar esta ciudad, pero ella sí.

Thantalos alzó la cabeza y apoyó las manos con los dedos juntos sobre la mesa.

–Elora es la princesa heredera –reconoció con calma– pero eso no impide que alguien cercano a mí deba hacerse cargo de ella –Sorsha se tensó al escuchar las mismas palabras que le había oído decir a Madmartigan en el campamento, pero su padre no había terminado de hablar–. Mírame, Sorsha. Mira a Fin Raziel. Ninguno de los dos somos ya los jóvenes que éramos hace años; no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí… Y Willow se marchará pronto a su hogar.

Sorsha se humedeció los labios mientras procuraba mitigar el temblor que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, provocado principalmente por la rabia de sentirse utilizada de nuevo.

–¿Y Madmartigan? –carraspeó en voz baja.

Thantalos emitió entonces un suspiro que no gustó demasiado a la joven.

–Es un guerrero, Sorsha –le recordó con paciencia, como si ella fuese una niña y no una adulta; después pareció querer agregar algo pero, finalmente, concluyó–. Compréndelo: solo te tengo a ti… Salamandra.

Ahí sí que Sorsha se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa recién afinada. Aquel apelativo… Apretó los labios haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse. ¿Cómo era posible que lo recordase él, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y cómo lo recordaba ella?

–Llevaba sin oír ese nombre muchos años –admitió con voz ronca– pero me sorprende que lo uses ahora mismo, como si quisieras convencerme con el pasado de que me quede aquí –inspiró hondo por la nariz–. No quiero juegos, padre –decretó–. Si quieres que me quede como tu hija, está bien: me quedaré. Pero quiero algo más que sentirme como una simple niñera.

Ante aquella respuesta tan contundente, Thantalos se mesó la barba, pensativo. No pretendía herir a Sorsha con aquel sobrenombre, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que removería tal ola de sentimientos en su interior como la que reflejaban su postura y sus palabras. La conocía: en eso, era igual que su madre.

–Está bien, Sorsha –claudicó, conciliador–. Te propongo algo: tú cuidas de Elora hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y si antes de eso me sucediese algo, tendrás la consideración de princesa regente –decretó, lo que dejó a su hija ligeramente sorprendida. Realmente la muchacha no esperaba una oferta así, pero prefirió callar hasta que su padre terminase de hablar–. Por supuesto, te reconoceré públicamente como mi hija y princesa de Tir Asleen, teniendo así tus derechos reales y dinásticos sobre el trono.

Su última frase iba cargada de advertencia, no hacía falta ser un mago para saberlo a cincia cierta. Por ello, Sorsha sopesó la oferta en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente. Sin duda, su padre era un gran negociador, algo que ya había demostrado con Eleion de Cashmere en Nockmaar. Y, dedujo, aquello no podía ser malo para la ciudad, más bien al contrario. Tir Asleen recuperaría su esplendor y ella contribuiría a que fuese así. Además, si uno de los herederos de Cashmere estaba controlado, quizá las relaciones con el rico reino oriental serían más fluidas.

¿Qué podía perder?

–Está bien. Acepto.

En el rostro de Thantalos se mostró de inmediato una amplia sonrisa.

–Sabia decisión, hija mía. No te arrepentirás.

Sorsha asintió, sintiendo cómo de repente el calor de la emoción empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. Princesa regente…

–¿Puedo retirarme ya, padre? –pidió entonces.

Lo que no manifestó es que estaba deseando contarle a alguien en especial todo lo que había sucedido. Si es que aceptaba hablar con ella, claro.

Su padre, por otro lado, aceptó su sugerencia y le deseó buenas noches antes de levantarse para retirarse él también.

Y mientras caminaba por los corredores, la joven princesa iba paladeando mentalmente su nuevo título.

"Verás qué cara se le quedará a Madmartigan cuando lo sepa".


	18. Chapter 18

**18 – La sinceridad es lo primero**

Apoyado en una de las columnas talladas del corredor que conducía a las dependencias palaciegas, Madmartigan contemplaba con aire distraído cómo sus soldados cambiaban de guardia sobre el portón de la ciudad. Aún sentía escalofríos al pensar que aquellas eran sus tropas, que él era el capitán de la guardia principal de Tir Asleen. Aunque no sabía si esa sensación se debía más a la importancia del cargo o al amargo recuerdo de cómo había conseguido el puesto.

En ese instante, unos pasos suaves a su derecha distrajeron sus pensamientos, haciendo que girase la cabeza ligeramente con curiosidad. Pero el movimiento se completó del todo y su expresión se tornó en una de absoluto aturdimiento en cuanto comprobó quién era la recién llegada.

Había cambiado desde que la había visto unas horas antes. Sus rebeldes rizos pelirrojos, en vez de recogidos, ahora caían prácticamente sueltos sobre sus hombros y brillaban bajo las antorchas como el fuego mismo que las consumía. Tan solo unos pocos mechones trenzados desde las sienes hasta la nuca añadían alguna decoración al peinado. Por otro lado, las ropas regias aunque casi militares de color oscuro con las que había llegado se veían ahora sustituidas por un sencillo vestido blanco con una capa a juego, sujeta mediante dos delicados broches dorados a los hombros de la prenda femenina en cuestión.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Sorsha mostró media sonrisa a la vez que emitía un comedido "hola" en su dirección. Madmartigan se incorporó del todo al escuchar de nuevo su voz. El corazón le palpitaba a mil pulsaciones por minuto, pero procuró disimularlo por todos los medios bajo una fingida apariencia cautelosa.

–Hola… –replicó en el mismo tono–. ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

Quizá había sido un poco brusco. "Por los dioses, Madmartigan. Un piropo, algo que le haga sentirse cómoda…". Pero tenía que admitir que, después de la conversación en el campamento, algo dentro de él aún se retorcía de dolor al contemplar la posibilidad de ser amable con ella. "Sé agradable", se obligó no obstante.

Sorsha agachó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta, con la actitud clara de quien ha acusado el golpe, pero procuró disimularlo pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el muro del palacio; cerca de él pero, a la vez, a una distancia no invasiva. Claro que entendía que pudiese estar molesto con ella. Al fin y al cabo, durante las últimas horas había actuado con él como una auténtica cretina cuando estaba claro que solo pretendía ayudarla.

–Mi padre se ha retirado ya y yo… Bueno, necesitaba que me diese el aire.

Era una verdad a medias, pero tampoco quería decirle claramente que había estado durante quince minutos dando vueltas por el castillo, como un pato mareado, mientras trataba de encontrarlo. Sin embargo, él pareció conforme con su respuesta.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó entonces, cauto.

Ella suspiró a la vez que mostraba lo que parecía media sonrisa cansada.

–Mejor, la verdad –reconoció–. Pensé que sería mucho peor. Aunque reencontrarme con mi padre después de tantos años –meneó la cabeza con cierta inseguridad– ha sido complicado. Eso es cierto –acto seguido, lo miró con intensidad; tanto que Madmartigan tuvo que contenerse para no acercase de dos zancadas y hacer una locura–. Gracias por acudir a rescatarme, por cierto.

El guerrero se humedeció los labios mientras apartaba ligeramente la vista para camuflar que se había ruborizado sin quererlo.

–De nada –repuso con voz enroquecida. No estaba seguro de lo que podía o debía decir, pero al final consiguió resumirlo en una frase escueta–. No podía dejar que te ocurriese nada –para su alivio Sorsha sonrió al escucharlo, evidentemente agradecida, pero no dijo más. Momento que aprovechó Madmartigan para dejarle caer algo que llevaba esperando a verbalizar desde que había aparecido–. Estás preciosa… Por cierto.

Ahí llegó el turno de enrojecer para la muchacha.

–Algo parecido me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Madmartigan mostró media sonrisa maliciosa.

–Sí –replicó en tono mordaz–. Hilda se acuerda perfectamente.

 _Touché._ Sorsha se mordió el labio con culpabilidad al tiempo que enrojecía más y más por momentos; algo que consiguió camuflar a medias apartando el rostro de la luz que proyectaba la antorcha más cercana, y quedando así en penumbra.

–Siento lo que te dije en el campamento –musitó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que él la escuchase, antes de obligarse a mirarlo de nuevo.

El guerrero había cambiado las ropas de viaje y la armadura por una reluciente camisa blanca y un jubón negro azulado de manga larga con el emblema de Tir Asleen bordado sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Su larga melena oscura lucía limpia y sedosa y se veía, como siempre, adornada por las dos pequeñas trenzas que caían por delante de sus orejas y la tira de cuero que recogía una parte del cabello sobre la nuca. La muchacha tenía que admitir estaba dolorosamente guapo aquella noche.

–No te preocupes –contestó él al cabo de unos segundos que a la princesa se le hicieron eternos –. Nockmaar es la ciudad en la que has vivido casi toda tu vida. No debe ser agradable que te obliguen a abandonarla por la fuerza.

Sorsha enarcó las cejas, claramente sorprendida.

–No pensé que me entenderías tanto… –admitió al cabo de unos segundos.

A lo que él replicó:

–¿Por qué crees que no insistí en que vinieses a Tir Asleen?

"Aunque me doliese en el alma", quiso agregar, pero se contuvo. La princesa, por otra parte, abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo evidente por no quedarse boquiabierta. De hecho, en ese momento, sintió el impulso de lanzarse hacia delante, abrazarlo y fundir sus labios con los suyos, dejando libertad al fuego que la consumía por dentro. Y, aunque consiguió contenerse a tiempo, dio un par de pasos hacia él. Además, un recuerdo había cruzado por su mente en ese instante. Algo que necesitaba, no sabía bien por qué, confirmar o desmentir antes de hacer nada comprometedor.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Madmartigan? –él la invitó a continuar con un gesto–. ¿De qué conocías a Eleion?

El guerrero apartó el rostro para tratar de evitar que Sorsha viese el ramalazo de temor y dolor mezclados a partes iguales que lo había atravesado, algo que logró solo a medias.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –inquirió con voz ronca.

Sorsha se humedeció los labios, insegura, antes de responder.

–Cuando se presentó por primera vez en el castillo, te llamó Madmartigan de Galladoorn y además me dijo que no te tenía aprecio por diversos motivos. Sumado al hecho de que tus soldados no son muy buenos guardando secretos… –lo encaró directamente–. Dicen que lo retaste a duelo por mí. ¿Es… cierto?

Horas antes, al escucharlo de boca de un oficial a hurtadillas, le había parecido una locura, pero quizá era posible. Sin embargo, ahora la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro del guerrero daba casi miedo.

–Es cierto –le confirmó–. Y en cuanto a por qué le conozco… En fin –resopló–, no es algo que me guste recordar… –alzó la vista hacia ella con cautela–. ¿Qué más te contó?

"Ah, no. No va a ser tan fácil, he preguntado yo primero", pensó ella antes de erguirse de brazos cruzados, en actitud decidida.

–No pienso decírtelo hasta conocer primero tu versión –declaró.

"Ay", pensó entonces Madmartigan. "Después de esto no querrá volver a verme jamás".

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y lo sabía. Se lo debía si quería apostar por una relación con ella.

–Está bien –claudicó con cierta pesadumbre, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel–. Te lo contaré.


	19. Chapter 19

**19 – La pieza que faltaba.**

–Eleion y yo nos conocimos en Cashmere hará unos dos años. Yo hacía tiempo que había abandonado Galladoorn, donde me había criado, para ver mundo. Y por suerte o por desgracia me metí en líos en la capital de Cashmere, tratando casualmente de salvarle la vida al citado rubio. Todo eso me condujo inmediatamente a presencia de los reyes.

A pesar de que había quien afirmaba haberme visto envuelto en otros entuertos de la ciudad, Eleion salió en mi defensa para que me perdonasen. Lo hicieron, pero me pidieron que saliese temporalmente de su territorio. Obedecí, por supuesto. Pero unos meses después volví, puesto que reconozco que me había quedado prendado de algo más aparte de las riquezas de la capital…

En este punto de la narración, Madmartigan agachó la cabeza con una mueca a caballo entre la vergüenza y un dolor sordo y profundo que el tiempo transcurrido, por lo visto, no había logrado borrar del todo. Sorsha no estaba segura de querer saber más, pero se obligó a preguntar al ver que el apuesto guerrero dudaba un instante.

–¿Carissima?

No podía soportar que lo que Eleion le había dicho fuese cierto, pero ante el asentimiento de Madmartigan, se obligó con esfuerzo a seguir escuchando. Aunque una parte de ella le pedía que corriera lejos y cerrase todas las puertas posibles tras de sí para que él jamás la alcanzase, un resquicio de su corazón seguía albergando un atisbo de esperanza…

–Reconozco que caí como un idiota ante sus encantos y volví varias veces en los dos años siguientes a visitarla de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no preví que alguien más estaba metido en todo esto: Jarenth.

–¿El ministro de Galladoorn? –preguntó Sorsha, perpleja.

Había oído hablar de él antes de que su madre arrasase la ciudad. Un hombre con una fama casi peor que la de Carissima, por lo que no le sorprendía mucho su presencia en una historia como aquella. Madmartigan, por su parte, asintió.

–Él fue el que planeó todo, no sé bien por qué. El que me llevó a Cashmere por primera vez, consiguió que me enamorase de Carissima y junto con ella…

Giró la cabeza, incapaz de seguir, pero Sorsha ya había oído bastante.

–¿Qué te hicieron?

Madmartigan suspiró.

–Lo perdí todo, en tres palabras. Después de eso, me dediqué a vagar sin rumbo por tabernas y tugurios de mala muerte –en ese momento mostró una sonrisa tremendamente amarga–. Nada que te sorprenda, dado cómo nos conocimos.

El guerrero omitió adrede la continuación de la historia, o al menos el lapso de tiempo hasta que ambos se habían encontrado. Puesto que sabía que no podría soportar su rechazo si le contaba que lo habían condenado a morir en una jaula de cuervos.

La princesa por otro lado se obligó a volver a respirar, puesto que había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta. Madmartigan pareció volver también a la realidad al escucharla jadear y se volvió en ese instante hacia ella, con el corazón en un puño.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Eleion? –preguntó suavemente.

No estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando Sorsha tragó saliva, pensó que su mundo se hundiría en el abismo sin remedio.

–Me contó que te llevaste la virtud de Carissima –replicó ella en un hilo de voz, haciendo que él apretase imperceptiblemente los puños–. Que ella te amaba y se quedó hecha un mar de lágrimas cuando la abandonaste. Que la engañabas y andabas contando sus secretos más íntimos a todo el que quisiera escucharte…

–Eso es mentira –rechinó Madmartigan en tono bronco, interrumpiéndola bruscamente–. De hecho, el estúpido que estaba a la espera de que ella se entregase era yo, maldita sea –por los ojos de Sorsha cruzó una sombra de dolor claramente visible, lo que hizo al guerrero sentirse como el peor de los hipócritas considerando que todo aquello apenas había sucedido unos meses atrás. Porque, ¿qué podía ofrecerle alguien como él a una mujer tan maravillosa como la que tenía delante? Solo el hecho de pensar que Eleion la hubiese tocado un pelo hacía que su sangre hirviese. Pero quizá por eso o por masoquismo puro, queriendo expiar ese pecado que nunca cometió, se atrevió a preguntar–. ¿Y tú… le entregaste tu virtud… a Eleion?

Había supuesto de antemano que Sorsha sería virgen siendo hasta hacía bien poco la princesa heredera de Nockmaar, pero le había costado horrores vocalizar aquella frase; puesto que, lo fuese o no, solo de imaginar a aquel príncipe egocéntrico forzándola contra su voluntad se le desgarraba el alma. Pero un rápido gesto negativo de Sorsha hizo que resoplase, claramente aliviado.

–Creo que quería casarse conmigo antes de hacer nada –explicó la princesa, lo que volvió a agitar el interior del guerrero. Confirmaba que su virtud estaba intacta pero, además y casi más importante, Eleion no se había atrevido a caer tan bajo–. Por las buenas o por las malas…

Súbitamente sin palabras o frases que aliviasen la tensión que se había instalado en un instante entre los dos, el guerrero y la princesa se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin mirarse. Todas aquellas confesiones, soltadas de golpe, suponían una liberación para ambos; pero para una relación potencial entre ellos, ¿qué podía significar?

–¿La hubieses aceptado?

Sorsha se volvió como un resorte al oír la pregunta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, confundida.

Madmartigan, por su parte, cruzó los brazos y continuó mirando hacia el patio con aire fingidamente indiferente.

–Ya me has oído.

–¿Te refieres a su proposición de matrimonio?

–Sí.

Sorsha boqueó, incrédula. ¡Por supuesto que no, por los dioses! ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Claro que era un príncipe rico y poderoso, pero tenía demasiados defectos como para que siquiera se le cruzase por la cabeza.

–Jamás –declaró, rotunda, para después apretar los labios y rematar–. Antes me hubiese podrido en ese torreón por voluntad propia.

Madmartigan sonrió entonces con ironía, disimulando lo tranquilizado que se sentía por su respuesta.

–Debe ser por eso que Eleion decía que fuiste poco razonable… –comentó con sorna.

Sorsha enarcó una ceja, siguiendo el ánimo que estaba tomando la conversación sin quererlo.

–¿Dijo eso?

–Con esas mismas palabras.

La princesa soltó una risita.

–Pues podía esperar sentado…

–¿Y si te lo pidiese yo?

Madmartigan lo había dicho rápido, casi sin pensar. Pero lo cierto era que se moría porque Sorsha dijese que sí. Vale, hacía apenas un mes que se conocían. Y antes de eso el guerrero había pasado por una etapa muy amarga de su vida; no era menos cierto. Pero lo que había sentido alguna vez por la fulana de Carissima no podía acercarse ni a una millonésima parte de lo que sentía por Sorsha. Aquella mujer tenía carácter. Era hermosa, decidida y aguerrida; pero también podía ser dulce y tener sentido del humor, lo había demostrado. A sus ojos, y cada vez más, era sencillamente perfecta.

Pero Madmartigan tuvo que admitir en ese preciso instante que, tras comprobar cómo Sorsha se giraba lentamente hacia él con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, temió seriamente que ella lo enviase a pasear en canoa por los mares del norte. Vamos, que le dijese que no y no precisamente de buenas maneras.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió ella cuando por fin pareció recuperar el habla.

Madmartigan se giró hacia la muchacha, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para responder en el mismo tono bajo:

–Creo que lo sabes bien.

El guerrero comprobó cómo la princesa tragaba saliva de nuevo mientras clavaba en él una mirada penetrante, oscura y a la vez ardiente, sin despegar el contacto visual ni un milímetro y a la vez que parecía analizar todo en su expresión. Madmartigan, al mismo tiempo que su alma se derretía al sentir aquellos iris enlazados con los suyos, empezó a perder gradualmente la esperanza a medida que los segundos pasaban… ¿a qué esperaba para decirle algo?

Pero, tras un minuto que se le hizo eterno, confundido vio cómo Sorsha apartaba la vista súbitamente y meneaba la cabeza, con media sonrisa curvando sus labios. Ahí sí que el guerrero no supo qué pensar ni qué hacer; al menos, hasta que ella habló de nuevo en su dirección.

–¿Y no vas a pedírmelo como es debido?

La media sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca socarrona que Sorsha le mostraba desde un rostro ladeado por la curiosidad. Y Madmartigan, seguro entonces de cuál sería su respuesta, hincó una rodilla, tomó la mano de la joven pelirroja entre las suyas y declaró con seriedad:

–Sorsha de Nockmaar y Tir Asleen, quiero que sepas que, pasara lo que pasase en el pasado, hayamos estado unidos o separados, enfrentados o combatiendo codo con codo, aquí y ahora no hay otra mujer a la que ame más en Andowyne ni creo que jamás pueda entregar mi corazón como te lo entregué a ti cuando te vi por primera vez en aquella posada –tomó aire–. Y por ello… me sentiría muy honrado si quisieras convertirte en mi esposa. No me importa que seas princesa –agregó acto seguido con cierto nerviosismo–, eso que quede claro. Te deseo y te quiero como mujer y con eso me basta. Solo… para aclararlo.

La joven había tratado de no emocionarse durante el discurso sin conseguirlo del todo, lo que había logrado disimular situando una mano delante de sus labios, aunque no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente cuando él añadió las últimas frases a su declaración. Era tan cándido que solo podía significar una cosa: tanta espera había merecido la pena.

Ahora era cierto, no una declaración alocada como aquella proferida por el guerrero en su tienda del campamento Nockmaar, estando ambos en bandos enfrentados. Allí, entre aquellas columnas, ella lo amaba, él la amaba y ambos eran plenamente conscientes de ello. Y teniendo que vivir en Tir Asleen, fuese a la fuerza o no, Sorsha ya no tenía motivos para negar más los impulsos de su corazón.

Por ello, lentamente se inclinó junto a Madmartigan y, tras un brevísimo instante de última duda, posó sus labios sobre los suyos a la vez que le tomaba el rostro entre las manos. Tras la sorpresa inicial, el guerrero la abrazó entonces con cuidado a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente, sin permitir en momento alguno que sus bocas se separaran ni un milímetro. Las lenguas de ambos se habían enlazado en un baile que nadie parecía capaz de parar, y solo la columna que tenían justo detrás les indicaba que aún pisaban tierra firme y no estaban en el cielo al cual creían haber ascendido por un instante.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sin embargo, Madmartigan preguntó en un suspiro, solo por asegurarse:

–¿Eso es un sí?

Jadeante, Sorsha pegó entonces su frente a la de él, procurando recuperar el aliento mientras respondía igualmente:

–Ahora y para siempre.

 _ **¡Buenas una semana más a mis dominios, lectores! Por fin hemos llegado a ese momento tan esperado: Madmartigan y Sorsha deciden casarse. Pero debo aclarar algunas cosas: lo sucedido entre él y Carissima está relatado en la Wikia de Willow, imagino que procedente de las novelas, aunque es cierto que a la princesa de Cashmere no se la acusa ni se la exculpa en momento alguno de haber participado en el engaño. Al parecer, todo era idea de Jarenth, un ministro de Galladoorn con el que Madmartigan solía viajar y que le tenía bastante envidia, de ahí que propiciase su caída, pero Carissima, influida por el citado ministro, fue la que finalmente acusó a Madmartigan de haber estado revelando sus secretos. Por ello, opté por convertir a Carissima en cómplice, junto con la invención del personaje de su hermano, Eleion, para que hubiese las menos interferencias posibles entre Madmartigan y Sorsha (que las ha habido y todavía las habrá, no os preocupéis por eso, je je je –risa maligna-).**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 – Donde hubo llamas, siempre quedan brasas.**

Todo era oscuridad alrededor. Cuando Sorsha alzó la mano para tantear junto a ella, lo único que encontró fue piedra resbaladiza. Alzó la cabeza, notando cómo sus ojos se hacían poco a poco a la penumbra que la rodeaba. Unos segundos después, distinguió el resplandor de una antorcha unos metros más allá… al otro lado de una puerta enrejada.

La muchacha jadeó justo antes de tratar de incorporarse. Pero algo se lo impedía. Aterrada, se miró, buscando la causa de aquella parálisis. Y la encontró al tantear con las manos, sorprendentemente libres: un cinturón metálico se ceñía a su pecho y su hermano gemelo la amarraba al muro que tenía a sus espaldas a la altura de las caderas. Las piernas estaban abiertas y fijadas al suelo mediante dos argollas. Sorsha trató de liberarse frenéticamente, palpando a su alrededor en busca del preciado cierre que le daría la libertad, pero una voz surgida de la nada que la rodeaba hizo que frenase en seco sus intentos.

–Es inútil, hija.

Sorsha sintió cómo todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba al escucharla. No podía ser… Despacio, alzó la cabeza sin poder disimular el temblor de su cuerpo y sin poder evitar que, finalmente, su boca se abriese en una mueca aterrada. La iluminación en la diminuta estancia parecía haber aumentado de intensidad de repente, lo que ahora le permitía ver claramente las paredes, la puerta… y a ella.

–No es posible… –susurró, al borde del llanto, mientras trataba de zafarse de sus ataduras por enésima vez-. Tú… –tragó saliva–… estás muerta.

Bavmorda mostró una sonrisa malvada que su hija conocía demasiado bien.

–Sabes muy poco sobre el mundo que te rodea, pequeña bastarda –la insultó entre dientes–. Pero no te preocupes. El sufrimiento que llevas dentro, tus remordimientos y tu culpa harán que abras los ojos muy pronto…

Sorsha palideció intensamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió en un hilo de voz.

Bavmorda no contestó enseguida; en cambio, la que fuese reina de Nockmaar, aún con las marcas del ritual que la había conducido a la muerte y unos extraños ojos amarillentos relumbrando en su malévolo rostro, se aproximó a su hija.

–¿Acaso algún día entenderás lo que hice por ti? –la miró de arriba a abajo con evidente desprecio–. ¿En qué se ha convertido la guerrera que siempre quise que fueras?

Sorsha apretó los labios e irguió la cabeza.

–Tú solo querías una esclava a tus órdenes, madre.

El último apelativo se lo escupió directamente a la cara en un instante de valentía, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. De una nueva zancada, Bavmorda llegó a su altura y le situó una mano sobre el vientre. Sorsha notó como si una presa de acero apretase sus entrañas hasta hacer que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

–Tú me perteneces, Sorsha –susurró su madre acto seguido junto a su oreja–. Y no permitiré que debas amor ni lealtad a nadie más. ¡Eres mía!

La princesa abrió los ojos de golpe, con la mente fija en una de las palabras del discurso y sin prestar atención al resto. ¿Cómo había dicho…? ¿Qué se había creído? Con aquella pregunta, su espíritu guerrero volvió a salir a flote y alzando la vista hacia su madre, la muchacha siseó:

–Yo ya he escogido.

Bavmorda apretó los dientes e hincó aún más los dedos en el vientre de su única hija.

–Eso habrá que verlo –masculló.

Y entonces Sorsha gritó. Fue un aullido de puro dolor provocado por la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se deshacía en aquella garra de maldad que sostenía la mujer que la había traído al mundo. Cerró los ojos, anticipando la muerte… pero lo siguiente que vio al abrirlos fue su habitación de Tir Asleen, una centésima de segundo antes de que la puerta se abriese con violencia y entrasen Madmartigan, cuchillo en mano; Fin Raziel mirando en todas direcciones y Willow pisándoles los talones.

Sorsha se quedó mirándolos como si no les hubiese visto nunca antes en su vida, al menos hasta que Madmartigan se acercó a la cama, dejando el cuchillo a un lado al comprobar que no había ningún peligro evidente en el dormitorio, y le posó una mano amorosa en la mejilla.

–Sorsha, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, claramente preocupado–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La joven estaba tan aturdida que no acertó a responder con la voz. Tan solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir lentamente y después dejarse caer sobre el hombro del guerrero. Notaba cierto rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, pero en ese preciso momento no tenía ganas de llorar. Allí sentada, con el camisón empapado de sudor, se sentía terriblemente confusa. Había sido tan real... Y las palabras de su madre… Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del hombre que amaba, buscando tranquilizarse del todo. Porque solo era una pesadilla… ¿verdad?

Madmartigan, mientras tanto, murmuraba palabras suaves sobre su pelo, lo que ayudó en gran medida a que el corazón de la joven recuperase un ritmo normal. Pero los pasos de Fin Raziel y Willow aproximándose rompieron ligeramente el hechizo del momento e hicieron que los dos enamorados se separasen algo bruscamente.

–¿Una pesadilla? –quiso saber Raziel sin rodeos. Sorsha asintió, pero no le gustó la mueca de urgente preocupación que mostró la hechicera–. ¿Puedes contarme algo de ella? ¿Quién estaba ahí?

La princesa alzó la cabeza, sorprendida ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? "Bueno, es una hechicera, ¿no?". Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, alguien lo hizo por ella. Una voz masculina, potente y categórica emitida justo por encima de su coronilla.

–No creo que sea el momento para hablar del asunto.

Raziel pareció contrariada por aquello, como si no esperase que el guerrero abriese la boca; y entonces fue cuando Sorsha retornó del todo a la realidad, sabiendo que debía mediar entre ambos.

–Tiene razón, Raziel –apoyó a Madmartigan–. No me encuentro bien y no quiero hablar de ello. De todas formas, mañana podremos hablarlo con más tranquilidad, si te parece.

"Porque no creo que lo olvide fácilmente", añadió para sus adentros. Como ya había visto que Raziel era capaz de intuir lo que sucedía dentro de las personas, también sabía que no hacían falta más palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. La hechicera, por su parte, frunció un ceño reflexivo mientras meditaba sobre sus opciones.

–Está bien –claudicó finalmente, aunque a regañadientes–. Si tienes cualquier consulta, mañana o cuando sea, ya sabes dónde estoy –acto seguido hizo un gesto imperioso, en el que se reflejaba claramente su contrariedad, hacia sus acompañantes y en dirección a la puerta–.Vámonos.

Willow obedeció enseguida, pero la mano de Madmartigan se vio retenida de inmediato obligándolo a volverse, intrigado. Y al ver el terror que aún impregnaba los ojos de Sorsha, supo que no podría moverse de allí ni aunque tirasen de él con diez mulas a la vez. No pensaba volver a abandonarla, fuese por el motivo que fuera. Justo la escuchó susurrar un "no te vayas" angustiado y le respondió en el mismo tono quedo: "no lo haré", antes de volverse hacia Fin Raziel y manifestar su deseo de quedarse en un tono que no admitía réplica, ni siquiera de la poderosa hechicera. O eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, aparte de dirigirles una mirada bastante torva, en este caso la mujer no hizo ademán de ir en contra de sus deseos. Por el contrario, murmuró un "buenas noches" sin despegar la vista de Madmartigan para después salir por la puerta precediendo a Willow, que había permanecido como mudo espectador de todo. El nelwin, por su parte, les dirigió una rápida sonrisa alentadora antes de cerrar tras de sí.

En ese momento, Sorsha pareció derrumbarse del todo y se refugió aún más en el cuerpo de Madmartigan, aunque sin derramar una lágrima. Él la rodeó con los brazos sin perder un segundo.

–Creo que la abuelita no se fía de mi honestidad –comentó con sorna al cabo de un rato.

Aquello hizo que el cuerpo de Sorsha se sacudiera con una risita. Debía reconocer que le encantaba tener a alguien al lado que fuese capaz de apartar sus temores de aquella manera.

–Y yo, ¿puedo hacerlo? –preguntó con picardía evidente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

Ante lo cual él se puso serio y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

–Siempre –respondió con voz ronca. Una décima de segundo después su expresión cambió, al tiempo que miraba brevemente hacia la ventana–. Es tarde –informó entonces en un tono mucho menos formal–. Deberíamos dormir –sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara antes de agregar–. Mañana será un día ajetreado, ¿no crees?

Sabiendo a qué se refería y a pesar del cansancio, Sorsha fue capaz de mostrar una ligera sonrisa antes de besarlo suavemente. Después, se tendió entre las sábanas y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo mientras reflexionaba un instante sobre cómo le daría a su padre, el rey, la gran noticia.

Segundos después, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Madmartigan, igualmente se esforzó por olvidar la pesadilla sobre su madre y por acompasar su respiración a la de él. A pesar de que todavía sentía un ligero malestar en el vientre –que enseguida achacó a la tensión sufrida–, sin darse cuenta y acunada por el movimiento rítmico de los dedos del guerrero sobre su cintura, la joven pelirroja cayó en un profundo sueño del que no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente.


	21. Chapter 21

**21 – Paso a paso**

Sorsha abrió los ojos en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron sus párpados. Al otro lado de la ventana asomaba un día espléndido, casi tanto como su ánimo al recordar la tarea que tenía por delante. Giró, tanteando con la mano el hueco anexo de la cama, pero se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrarlo vacío. ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño? ¿Qué parte era real y cuál no? Solo de recordar aquella en la que su madre la torturaba se le revolvía el estómago.

Pero en cuanto su mano tocó algo rugoso sobre la manta de piel de corzo que la cubría, su malestar se transformó en curiosidad. Junto a la nota había una pequeña flor silvestre que hizo que el corazón de Sorsha latiese a velocidad de galope. Con cuidado, abrió el pequeño pergamino: dentro, Madmartigan se disculpaba por irse sin despertarla, pero la citaba a mediodía en los establos para salir a cabalgar por los alrededores. La princesa sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto y corría hacia el aparador para buscar su ropa de montar.

"Este día no puede empezar mejor", pensó. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de sentirse completamente dichosa.

Su padre se encontraba en el comedor desayunando cuando Sorsha entró por la puerta con aire resuelto.

–Buenos días –lo saludó con alegría mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

Thantalos alzó la cabeza al oírla llegar y sonrió.

–Buenos días, hija. ¿Has dormido bien?

Sorsha frenó en seco el bocado que se estaba llevando a la boca y entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. ¿Raziel se habría ido de la lengua? Esperaba que no, o podría empezar la conversación con mal pie. "Respira", se obligó mentalmente, "todo saldrá bien".

–No ha estado mal –replicó con desenvoltura antes de comentar, como de pasada–. Por lo visto esta ciudad funciona ya a toda máquina…

El rey se rio con ganas, sin poder disimular que se había inflado de orgullo ante su cumplido.

–¿Qué esperabas? –repuso con diversión–. Debo admitir que nuestro nuevo capitán de la guardia sabe lo que hace…

Sorsha notó un retortijón al oír aquella mención indirecta de Madmartigan, y optó por lanzarse definitivamente.

–Hablando del asunto, hay algo que quería decirte, padre –empezó y, tras asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención, anunció–. Madmartigan y yo vamos a casarnos.

Tras la alabanza hacia el guerrero, Sorsha esperaba una felicitación calurosa. Pero los segundos pasaban y esta no llegaba. Al contrario, el rey Mikal Thantalos IX frunció el ceño.

–No –dijo al fin.

Para Sorsha, aquella única palabra fue como si un jarro de agua helada cayese sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? Era una princesa, podía decidir perfectamente con quien casarse y así lo expuso. Pero la contestación de su padre la dejó clavada en el sitio.

–Eres princesa, pero ya no eres heredera. Y por tanto, esa regla no se te aplica –la miró rápidamente de arriba debajo de una manera que disgustó claramente a la joven–. ¿Te has entregado ya?

Sorsha apretó los dientes, más y más furibunda por momentos.

–¿Cambiaría algo? –rechinó, dolida–. Además, creía que le apreciabas… ¿Qué tienes en contra de nuestra unión? –de pronto, las posibles razones empezaron a volar por su mente, mareándola–. Es… Es porque solo es un soldado, ¿verdad? Y además de otra ciudad…

No sabía si seguir elucubrando o salir corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, la frialdad que se había adueñado del rostro de su padre hizo que un sudor helado cayese por su espalda mientras este volvía a tomar la palabra.

–Veo que no te ha hablado de su vida antes de conocerte –observó este con calma.

Sorsha tragó saliva.

–Me ha hablado de sus… problemas en Cashmere –reconoció ella en voz baja, sintiendo al tiempo una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué podía haber peor que aquella confesión? ¿Quién era en realidad el hombre con el que había aceptado casarse, al que amaba con toda su alma? De todas formas, la respuesta que esperaba llegó enseguida, en forma de una sucesión de frases que casi lograron desmayarla. Solo el hecho de aferrarse con ambas manos a los reposabrazos de la silla consiguió mantenerla atada al mundo real.

–Madmartigan es de familia noble, Sorsha –le informó su padre–. Por eso no tengo ningún reparo. Sin embargo –juntó las manos frente a él e inspiró hondo– el hecho de que haya tenido una condena a muerte sobre su cabeza… Bueno, comprenderás que no es lo que quiero para mi hija. Y siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero creo que antes de decidir nada, debías saberlo.

Condena. De muerte. Sorsha apretó la madera hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos a la vez que trataba de controlar la respiración y las lágrimas. ¿Su amado, un ex-convicto? ¿Cómo, por los dioses, era posible? No podía asumir que su corazón se hubiese equivocado. Ella no podía amar a un criminal. Recordó sus caricias, sus besos, su declaración de amor; todas las veces que había sido amable con ella… El hecho de ir a rescatarla a Nockmaar. ¿Y si todo había sido un truco? ¿Y si solo intentaba acercarse a ella o su padre le había impuesto aquello para darle una segunda oportunidad?

Este, por otra parte, quiso acercar en ese momento la mano derecha para tomar sus dedos en un ademán consolador, pero Sorsha los retiró. Puesto que había recordado algo más.

–Es posible que lo que me digas sea cierto –masculló entre dientes, antes de que él pudiese decir nada más y al tiempo que alzaba la vista para enfrentar los ojos de su padre, tan parecidos a los suyos–. Pero un hombre que defendió a solas esta ciudad frente al ejército de Nockmaar, sin más compañía que un _pek_ , un bebé indefenso y una hechicera convertida en animal, además de matar a un dragón de dos cabezas por el camino, no tiene madera para ser un criminal de tan baja calaña como sugieres –apretó los labios–. No podría creerlo.

Thantalos suspiró.

–No lo creas si no quieres. Pero son sus propios soldados los que recuerdan haber visto ese momento…

–Ahora es su líder, porque Airk Thaughbauer confiaba en él –le recordó Sorsha.

Sin embargo, al mencionar al difunto general la princesa recordó una frase dicha por él mismo sobre Madmartigan, escondidos en una cabaña de aquel poblado en la nieve: "solo es un ladrón inútil". Pero Sorsha necesitaba oírlo de su boca, no por terceros. Igual que en el asunto de Eleion y Carissima, su conciencia la obligaba a preguntar directamente. Y era lo que pensaba hacer.

Con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y todo el cuerpo temblando a causa del terror y la rabia que se entremezclaban en sus venas, se levantó del asiento, empujándolo hacia atrás con las piernas. Y sin despegar la vista de su padre, murmuró:

–¿Sabes, padre? Puede que ya no sea la princesa heredera de esta ni de ninguna ciudad. Pero no soy ninguna cría; y hace tiempo que aprendí que confiar en mi corazón era una baza por la que apostar.

El rey le sostuvo la mirada sin responder. Sorsha, rabiosa, se volvió sin despedirse y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Tenía una conversación pendiente con alguien. Otra más. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se acabarían los secretos entre ellos? Por el bien de ambos, esperaba que pronto.

 _ **¡Buenas a todos y todas de nuevo! Al final parece que Madmartigan va a tener que reconocer que estuvo encerrado en cierta jaula, de la que por cierto lo sacó Willow al principio de la película. Sorsha, obviamente no sabe nada de esto porque ni siquiera sabía que Madmartigan existía por aquel entonces. Lo único que sabía era que su madre había ordenado arrasar Galladoorn; casualmente, la ciudad natal de él.**_

 _ **Y sí, lo de que procede de familia noble no es de invención, lo extraje de la Wikia. Sin embargo, cómo pasó de esa condición a truhan, como se desprende de la película y de sus confesiones en este fanfic –procedentes de la Wikia– se explicará más adelante. ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22 – Adelante con los sueños que aún nos quedan…**

Madmartigan no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Mientras enjaezaba su caballo silbaba una tonada ligera que no sabía que recordaba. Pero eso solo era un síntoma más.

No era la primera vez que se enamoraba, eso era cierto; pero comparado con cualquier otra ocasión, ahora se sentía ligero y animado. Los tiempos de vagabundear de taberna en taberna, buscando jarana y aventuras, se habían terminado. Había logrado asentarse en una ciudad a cuya liberación había ayudado y, dentro de poco tiempo, estaría unido a una mujer maravillosa. La cual, casualmente, entraba en ese preciso instante por la puerta de las cuadras.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Madmartigan se congeló en su rostro al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía ella. Además, la situación fue aún menos idílica cuando la muchacha lo vio, se paró un instante, mirándolo de reojo, y acto seguido le dio la espalda para dirigirse al guadarnés.

–¿Sorsha? –la llamó; pero, al no obtener respuesta, optó por dejar a su propia montura y salir de la cuadra para buscarla. Sin embargo, no tuvo que avanzar mucho antes de que ella apareciese de nuevo, cargada con los arreos de su caballo. La joven se detuvo de golpe en la puerta del guadarnés cuando lo vio de nuevo, y lo miraba de una manera tan extraña que Madmartigan pensó que se le pararía el corazón–. Oye, ¿va todo bien?

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa, sin despegar la vista de él. Dentro de ella se libraba una guerra de sentimientos: por una parte, anhelaba arrojar la silla y las riendas a un lado y hundir el rostro en su jubón de cuero, olvidando todas las acusaciones que pesaban sobre su cabeza. Pero por otra, deseaba agarrarlo por la camisa y zarandearlo hasta que le contase toda la verdad. Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, prefirió moverse hacia la cuadra de su montura – _Bana,_ la misma que había domado durante los últimos años y que había llegado a Tir Asleen con ella el día anterior. ¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado?–, como si él no hubiese dicho nada. Pero no contaba con la persistencia del guerrero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

–Sorsha –Madmartigan la retuvo por el brazo y susurró su nombre con tal dulzura que a la joven le dieron ganas de llorar. "No. Hace tiempo te juraste que no llorarías por nada que no mereciese la pena", se recordó con amargura. Sin embargo, algo en su voz la forzó a alzar la vista, hasta que sus iris se cruzaron–. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

La muchacha inspiró hondo. Había ido hasta allí precisamente para preguntarle, pero luego se había acobardado ante la perspectiva de haberse equivocado entregándole su corazón a aquel hombre. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no podría salir de allí sin dar una explicación.

–Mi padre se ha negado a que nos casemos –confesó con la voz rota, procurando ignorar el rictus de dolor que cruzó por las facciones de Madmartigan–. Según él, por algo que sucedió en tu pasado –la muchacha se humedeció los labios–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –susurró finalmente en un triste hilo de voz mientras se zafaba suavemente, sin soltar en ningún momento la carga que llevaba en los brazos.

Madmartigan entrecerró los ojos, confuso, aunque sospechaba dolorosamente a qué se refería. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que Thantalos supiera aquellas cosas si, mientras sucedía, estaba encerrado en un bloque de hielo? La respuesta llegó rápidamente a su cabeza. "Debería hablar con mis soldados sobre ciertos asuntos", se prometió a sí mismo con cierto enfado antes de volver a centrarse en lo que Sorsha le había preguntado.

–No quería hacerte sufrir –respondió entonces, sin querer saber a ciencia cierta cuál de todos sus secretos pasados había salido a la luz.

Nunca había sido un santo, pero solo de pensar que uno solo de sus antiguos pecados pudiese hacer daño a Sorsha le desgarraba el alma. Esta, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza, en un ademán confuso que además ocultaba el dolor en su rostro bajo el leve flequillo pelirrojo.

–¿Cuánto hace que te condenaron? –alzó la vista–. Y, ¿por qué?

Madmartigan apartó la vista y se alejó un par de pasos, apoyando la espalda finalmente contra una viga. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas pero, ¿cómo decírselo sin que terminase pensando lo peor de él… otra vez? Ella lo observaba fijamente, con un claro brillo de temor reluciendo en sus ojos oscuros, a la espera de una respuesta.

–Algo más de un mes –confesó él, sintiendo cómo el alma se le partía al comprobar que el rostro de Sorsha se convertía de inmediato en una máscara de horror. No obstante, Madmartigan sintió en ese momento que algo lo impulsaba a seguir confesándose, y así lo hizo–. Después de lo que sucedió con Carissima, Airk me ofreció una posibilidad de redención para recuperar mi honor de caballero luchando contra tu madre en defensa de Galladoorn –inspiró con fuerza–. Reconozco que acepté… para después acobardarme y huir. Por ello me condenaron… a morir de sed en una jaula de cuervos –sin alzar la vista, el guerrero se dejó caer en una paca de heno, con el rostro entre las manos. Aquel recuerdo todavía le traía pesadillas noche sí y noche también–. He sido un idiota –admitió entonces, súbitamente abatido y sin mirar a Sorsha por miedo a ver el rechazo que le provocaba, pintado en su hermoso rostro–. Tu padre tiene razón al no querer que te cases con alguien como yo –sacudió la cabeza con tristeza–. No valgo lo que merece una princesa de Tir Asleen.

Sorsha, tras escuchar toda su declaración, se había quedado de piedra, casi más que cuando supo la verdad sobre su aventura con Carissima. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas pero ahora, al menos, tenía una visión casi completa de la escena. Cuando había escuchado a su padre pensaba que Madmartigan sería, efectivamente, el ladrón que Airk quería insinuar. O a lo mejor un asesino. Pero… ¿un desertor? ¿Después de verle combatir por Tir Asleen, una ciudad a la que no lo ataba nada ni nadie?

No, eso no era del todo cierto.

Estaba Elora Danan. La diminuta princesa que una profecía había colocado en lo alto de la sucesión al trono de la ciudad en la que ella, Sorsha, había nacido; la misma villa que su malvada madre había condenado al olvido por miedo a ser destruida por aquel inocente bebé marcado por el destino. Ella había logrado que Madmartigan cambiase, que tuviese un motivo por el que vivir y luchar. Así que, probablemente, ahí y en ese preciso instante, la princesa le debía mucho a aquella criatura.

Sin embargo, decir que estaba aterrada era quedarse muy corto. Por ello, la muchacha tragó saliva antes de, lentamente, aproximarse un par de pasos hacia el guerrero. Este sentía sus ojos clavados en la nuca pero se negó a levantar la cabeza de tan avergonzado como se sentía. Sin embargo, le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Sorsha, autoritaria aunque algo temblorosa, pronunciando una sola palabra:

–Levántate.

El guerrero obedeció a medias, alzando ligeramente el mentón mientras la observaba de reojo. Sin embargo, sus expresiones corporal y facial no dejaban lugar a dudas. Era una orden.

Despacio, Madmartigan se incorporó. Y entonces Sorsha hizo algo que no esperaba.

Lo abofeteó.

"Estupendo, como si no me sintiese suficientemente humillado", rezongó para sus adentros.

–Debiste decírmelo –lo reprendió ella de inmediato.

Él procuró disimular su vergüenza al tiempo que demostraba su acuerdo con ella mediante un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

–No volverá a haber secretos entre nosotros –aseguró en voz baja–. Te lo juro…

–No he terminado –lo silenció ella con rapidez.

Él calló, obedientemente… para encontrarse un instante después con los labios de la joven sobre los suyos. Sorprendido, no supo cómo reaccionar al principio. Pero cuando la lengua de Sorsha empezó a recorrer el interior de sus labios, el impulso que se apoderó de él fue superior a todo lo demás. Sus manos rodearon su cintura, estilizada por un discreto corpiño negro, al tiempo que los dedos de la princesa se enredaban juguetones en su cabello oscuro.

–Mi padre puede decir lo que quiera –sentenció la muchacha junto a su barbilla cuando se separaron para tomar aire–, pero mi decisión está tomada –acto seguido, se apartó de él sin violencia y se encaminó hacia su caballo con actitud repentinamente resuelta–. ¿Qué? ¿Salimos a cabalgar?

Madmartigan, aún perplejo por la situación que acababa de vivir, entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

–¿No estás… enfadada? –quiso saber, intrigado.

No esperaba menos, dadas las circunstancias. Pero Sorsha se limitó a curvar los labios en una mueca mordaz.

–Puede que un poco –reconoció mientras sacaba a su caballo del establo, antes de mirarlo intensamente–. Pero nada que un rato de confesión a solas no pueda solucionar. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Madmartigan mostró entonces una amplia sonrisa a la vez que se dirigía igualmente hacia su montura para tomarla por las riendas e imitar a Sorsha.

–Me alivia oírte decir eso –reconoció mientras ambos montaban. Sin embargo, antes de que salieran de las cuadras alargó la mano para tomar la de la mujer que lo volvía loco–. No soy el que era, Sorsha. Y quiero ser un hombre nuevo para ti. ¿Me dejarás?

Ella apretó sus dedos con un cariño que invadió de calor todo el cuerpo del guerrero.

–Sí, porque creo en ti –le garantizó antes de hacer un gesto hacia la puerta de Tir Asleen–. Y ahora… Te echo una carrera.

Madmartigan mostró media sonrisa pícara.

–No vas a ganar –le advirtió.

Sorsha mostró una falsa mueca de contrariedad.

–Eso habrá que verlo –lo desafió de vuelta–. Hasta el pueblo donde nos conocimos. No está lejos. ¿Qué dices?

La sonrisa del guerrero se convirtió en un gesto burlón y confiado.

–Hecho.

Sellada la apuesta con esas palabras, al tiempo ambos picaron espuelas a sus monturas y salieron disparados, entre risas, hacia el encinar más próximo a la ciudad, encaminándose exactamente hacia el lugar donde sus vidas se cruzaron por vez primera. Sin reinas brujas que amenazaran el reino y aunque su soberano no quisiera permitir su matrimonio, sentían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante para ellos dos. Pasara lo que pasase.

 **¡** _ **Buenas una semana más! La historia de cómo Madmartigan acabó en la jaula también es de la Wikia. Solo falta comentar un poco de cómo abandonó su condición de noble, donde mezclaré datos de esa base de datos sobre el carácter del intrépido guerrero con cómo yo creo que podría haber sido. Igualmente en el capítulo que viene leeréis acerca de cierto encuentro de mi invención entre Madmartigan y otros dos personajes. ¿Seréis capaces de esperar? ¡Gracias por vuestros votos y comentarios!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23 – Deja que tu corazón te guíe**

Thantalos se encontraba asomado a la ventana del salón de reuniones cuando los vio partir. Ambos reían, despreocupados, mientras sus caballos se perdían más allá de los muros de Tir Asleen.

–Sabes que no puedes detenerlo, Mikal.

El monarca inclinó la barbilla con pesadumbre antes de volverse lentamente. Fin Raziel lo escrutaba, tan quieta como una estatua, desde la puerta de doble hoja abierta de par en par. Se sentía muy confuso y tenía que admitir que en su interior batallaban sentimientos encontrados. Y quizá aquella mujer era la única persona con la que realmente podía sincerarse.

–Eso es lo que más temo, Raziel –murmuró, sin mirarla directamente.

Ella, por su parte, se aproximó con paso lento.

–Lo tienen, Mikal –repuso en voz queda–. Sabes que es cierto.

Thantalos suspiró, sin poder evitar que un estremecimiento recorriese su cuerpo.

–Demasiado bien lo sé, querida mía.

Notó que ante sus palabras la hechicera se tensaba; pero, después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿qué más daba conjurar un simple fantasma del pasado? Ella aún lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, como si los años no hubiesen pasado. Como si aún fuesen los jóvenes despreocupados que eran casi veinte años atrás. Pero en aquel momento, en ese salón decorado con pendones y tapices, el pasado no significaba nada… ¿O sí?

Mientras cavilaba y tras reponerse de la sorpresa, la anciana avanzó otros pocos pasos hacia él, hasta quedar al otro lado del alféizar de la ventana frente a la que se erguía el monarca.

–¿Qué te preocupa, Mikal? –preguntó entonces Fin Raziel, solícita; y ante el retraso de su respuesta, agregó–. Sabes que aún puedes confiar en mí.

El rey agachó los hombros, pesaroso.

–No quiero volver a perder a Sorsha, Fin– murmuró, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el ventanal.

Pero la hechicera meneó la cabeza negativamente, sin darle la razón.

–Sabes bien que no puedes luchar contra el destino… Y tu hija ya no es una niña.

Pero calló al ver la mueca de dolor que retorcía los rasgos de aquel anciano prematuro, sin poder hacer otra cosa que apartar la vista al darse cuenta de que ella también lo sentía; sobre el pecho, donde se alojaba su corazón. Un órgano que se apagaba más rápido de lo que ella desearía.

–No es una niña, pero tampoco es ya una princesa heredera –arguyó el monarca con voz ronca–. Si se entrega a ese capitán no significará nada. Aún puede elegir otro marido después de eso.

Fin Raziel, por su parte, volvió a negar con la cabeza y más vehementemente si cabía.

–Me dices que lo has visto… pero no cuándo, ni cómo–lo acicateó, sintiendo sin quererlo que era lo correcto–. Francamente, por tus palabras diría que no es cierto.

Por supuesto y como suponía, Thantalos se volvió hacia ella de inmediato como si no diese crédito a lo que oía.

–¿Me crees capaz de mentirte? ¿A ti?

La mujer apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

–No –admitió, procurando mantener la serenidad ante sus ojos oscuros como dos pozos de eternidad–, pero sí te creo capaz de engañarte a ti mismo con tal de creer que así no sufrirás.

Superada la sorpresa de oír aquellas palabras, el rey apoyó entonces las manos en el alféizar de la ventana, súbitamente agotado. Por supuesto que Raziel tenía razón, malditos fueran todos los dioses del mundo. Pero la congoja de su corazón era tan grande…

–Conocí a Madmartigan cuando solo era un crío, ¿sabes? –musitó en un tono de voz apenas audible para ambos. Fin Raziel arqueó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza con interés evidente, pero no dijo nada, esperando que él continuase. Cosa que hizo al cabo de unos segundos, con la vista perdida en algún punto del cristal iluminado por el sol de mediodía–. Los reyes de Galladoorn enviaron a sus padres como embajadores a la ciudad para darnos la enhorabuena a Bavmorda y a mí por el nacimiento de Sorsha –tragó saliva–. Tras ellos, venía trotando un pequeño rapaz de apenas tres años, con el cabello largo y oscuro ondeando al viento. En su rostro brillaban dos ojos azules que en ese momento me parecieron la viva imagen de la inteligencia. Pero cuando se aproximó a la cuna para mirar a Sorsha, vi algo más. Un brillo en el instante en que mi hija alargaba la mano hacia él y el muchacho quedaba como hipnotizado por ella.

Hasta ahí, todo hubiese resultado idílico. Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo que los embajadores estuvieron en la ciudad, el pequeño solo supo meterse en líos, sin hacer caso a sus padres y avergonzándolos constantemente. Tanto, que al final tuvieron que irse más precipitadamente de lo que esperaban de la ciudad –el rey hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, como si aquella narración le costase un esfuerzo soberano–. Cuando Bavmorda se llevó a Sorsha y lanzó el hechizo sobre Tir Asleen, lo último que pensé fue… que ojalá nunca tuviese que ver a mi hija casada con el truhan que aquel crío apuntaba que iba a ser. Aunque fuese noble –se volvió hacia Raziel, que lo había escuchado sin despegar los labios–. No dejaré que mi única hija malgaste su vida por alguien que no respeta en absoluto la posición social que los dioses tuvieron a bien concederle en su día.

Tras escuchar aquello, la hechicera agachó la cabeza, meditando. Si bien era cierto que ella ya había sido transformada cuando todo eso había sucedido, tampoco olvidaba ciertos detalles que Thantalos, por lo que fuese, no quería sacar a la luz. Cosas anteriores a esos hechos que ella, por desgracia, sí había podido contemplar.

–Has dicho que Sorsha ya no es una princesa heredera, y por tanto la ley intangible de Andowyne sobre su virtud ya no se le aplica –tanteó. El rey, sorprendido por aquella frase, asintió con un simple gesto, invitándola a continuar. Lo cual hizo la hechicera en cuanto reunió todo el valor que necesitaba para ello. Sabía que sus siguientes palabras removerían una herida muy dolorosa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que jugar con las leyes era malo, pero hacerlo con la magia del mundo era todavía peor. Y ellos eran el ejemplo más claro que conocía–. Sin embargo, esa ley se te aplicó a ti en su día por ser príncipe heredero, ¿lo recuerdas?

Los ojos del rey, como suponía, se entrecerraron con un dolor claro latiendo tras sus párpados.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? –inquirió, sin poder camuflar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus cuerdas vocales.

Raziel, por su parte, inspiró hondo antes de continuar.

–Tú ya estabas unido por el destino a una persona, de ahí que supieses con claridad lo que había sucedido entre Madmartigan y Sorsha cuando apenas eran unos niños –evitó usar el posesivo hacia ella misma en la misma frase, sabiendo que no lo necesitaría–. Pero una mujer ambiciosa convirtió esa gracia en una maldición para ambos atrayéndote con artes oscuras y relegándome a mí a una isla en medio de ninguna parte –al ver cómo los ojos de su antiguo amado se abrían de par en par, brillando con una mezcla de terror, horror y dolor sordo que Raziel conocía demasiado bien, esta prosiguió–. Y aun así, ¿defiendes que tu hija sufra el mismo destino y no pueda unirse al hombre que realmente ama y que los astros han decretado que sea su alma gemela, solo porque él se ha metido en algún que otro entuerto en los últimos años?

–No es "algún que otro entuerto" –recalcó Thantalos–. Es un ex-convicto –le recordó, tozudo, mientras apretaba los puños sobre la piedra del alféizar.

Ante lo cual, Raziel, con sorprendente calma, se irguió en toda su estatura frente a él y declaró:

–Todos tenemos pecados que expiar, mi querido rey –contraatacó ella a su vez, sin malicia–. Y ya has comprobado que contrariar a los designios del destino trae horribles consecuencias. Para ello no tienes más que mirarte a ti mismo.

La hechicera quizá nunca hubiese pretendido realmente decir aquellas palabras ni herirlo de esa manera. Pero, aunque tuviese sus diferencias con Madmartigan, había llegado a apreciarlo en el tiempo que lo había conocido, había visto la pureza de su alma y sabía que el corazón de Sorsha tan solo había tenido que dar un paso hacia esa luz para salir de la oscuridad y la ceguera de la que vivía rodeada bajo el yugo de su despótica madre. Y, por mucho que amase aún a Mikal Thantalos, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su cabezonería a la antigua usanza se interpusiese entre ellos dos.

El rey, por su parte, permanecía callado y cabizbajo, inseguro sobre qué decir y dolido en lo más hondo de su ser. Raziel supuso que debía dejarlo a solas para que reflexionase y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero su voz la retuvo un instante antes de que saliese.

–Lo siento, Fin –Thantalos alzó sus ojos tristes hacia ella–. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Ante lo cual, la hechicera no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía antes de contestarle:

–Ahora de nada vale lamentarse, mi rey. Pero escucha a tu corazón –le aconsejó–. Él te mostrará el camino hacia la felicidad. La tuya… y la de tu hija.

 _ **¡Buenas a todos una semana más! Como podéis comprobar, este capítulo también venía cargado de sorpresas aunque solo salgan Thantalos y Raziel. Porque, en efecto, según mis averiguaciones (sí, la Wikia de siempre, para qué engañaros, jeje) he descubierto que inicialmente, antes de que Thantalos se casase con Bavmorda y ambos tuviesen a Sorsha, el príncipe de Tir Asleen había estado prometido nada menos… ¡que a Fin Raziel! Así también se entiende el envejecimiento de ambos, puesto que sus hechizos fueron invocados con poca diferencia, y de ahí su aprecio y amor mutuo.**_

 _ **Respecto a lo de Madmartigan y Sorsha y "eso" que tienen, es de mi cosecha pero reconozco que creo que quedará bien para este tipo de historia de fantasía medieval; daré más pistas en otros capítulos, lo prometo. Igualmente, la escena tipo "La Bella Durmiente" entre el bebé y el niño es inventada; eso sí, he preferido suponer que Madmartigan es un poco más mayor que Sorsha porque tampoco me convencía que tuviesen exactamente la misma edad. En el caso de Madmartigan en la Wikia sí ponen fecha de nacimiento (14 de abril de 1472 DC) pero en el de Sorsha no ponen nada. El tipo de fechaje indica que sería un calendario similar al nuestro (DC = Después de Cristo).**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**24 – Danza y sueños**

La joven inspiró por la nariz despacio, expulsando el aire acto seguido a la misma velocidad. La cuerda del arco estaba tensa junto a su mejilla y las plumas del extremo posterior de la flecha le hacían cosquillas en el rostro, pero procuró ignorarlo mientras permanecía agachada; a la espera de que la presa que había avistado hacía unos segundos hiciese por fin acto de presencia en todo su esplendor.

En ese instante, el morro del jabalí asomó entre los matorrales. Era un macho joven, con los colmillos relumbrando bajo el sol de un mediodía avanzado y el pelo negro hirsuto apenas mecido por la brisa invernal. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… Y Sorsha soltó la cuerda. La flecha silbó a gran velocidad, clavándose justo en el centro de la frente del animal. Este emitió un aullido agónico y se sacudió, enloquecido, antes de caer al suelo como un fardo. Solo entonces, la princesa expulsó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, justo sobre la corteza del árbol tras el cual se había escondido para resguardarse en caso de que el tiro errase. Hacía tiempo que no utilizaba el arco, aunque siempre era un arma que llevaba a mano junto con su preciado sable dentado, _Mandíbula._ Y apostar a que sería capaz de cazar un jabalí había sido arriesgado, pero se sentía orgullosa de haberlo conseguido. Lentamente, se aproximó al animal, comprobando si respiraba antes de inclinarse sobre su cuello y abrirlo de un tajo, buscando desangrarlo.

Un segundo después, el crujido de varias ramas al partirse sumado a un silbido de admiración que resonó a su espalda, hicieron que se volviese con el cuchillo en alto. Sin embargo, lo bajó enseguida con media sonrisa burlona al comprobar de quién se trataba. Madmartigan la observaba apoyado con aire indolente junto a un haya, mientras a sus pies yacía el cadáver de un joven corzo.

–Debo reconocer que esto se te da mejor de lo que pensaba –comentó él mientras se echaba la pieza sobre los hombros.

Ella sonrió con orgullo y mordacidad a partes iguales.

–Hay muchas cosas que se me dan bien… –replicó, al tiempo que ataba el jabalí con una cuerda para arrastrarlo hasta los caballos.

Madmartigan, por su parte, volvió a dejar el corzo en el suelo y se aprestó a ayudarla.

–No me cabe duda –susurró entonces, en respuesta.

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos y Sorsha sintió de nuevo el impulso que había sentido la noche anterior junto a las columnas del palacio de Tir Asleen. Tan preocupada únicamente por su entrenamiento durante aquellos años, jamás se había parado a sentir nada similar. Y sumado a la "maldición" que había supuesto ser princesa heredera… Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pedírselo allí, en medio de un bosque. No sería apropiado.

Por lo que inmediatamente bajó la cabeza con las mejillas arreboladas y comentó, ligeramente acalorada:

–Voy a por los caballos. Será mejor para arrastrar a este animal hasta un sitio mejor para acampar.

El guerrero pareció meditar su sugerencia durante un par de segundos, a la par que la observaba con intensidad, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le dejó paso. Cuando la joven se alejó, los ojos de él se perdieron sin quererlo en su figura esbelta: los pantalones de cuero, la camisa ceñida por el corpiño, su cuello tras la trenza de raíz que domaba sus rizos pelirrojos aquel día… Pero enseguida apartó la mirada, turbado y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba sin que pudiese evitarlo. Aunque lo deseara y ella ya no estuviese limitada por las leyes intangibles de Andowyne, no podía forzar la situación.

Por todo ello, cuando Sorsha regresó y ataron la caza a las grupas de los caballos, ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Montaron en silencio y cabalgaron al paso durante una media hora siguiendo el cauce de un río cercano, hasta que salieron del bosque justo sobre un acantilado. La corriente se precipitaba en ese punto hacia el fondo en forma de catarata hasta formar una pequeña laguna natural. Y más allá…

Ambos contuvieron la respiración al tiempo que cruzaban una mirada significativa. Ese lago inmenso. Aquella isla diminuta. El pueblo de pescadores… Sorsha desvió la barbilla enseguida, al tiempo que desmontaba y colocaba en el suelo con nerviosismo las cosas para acampar y comer. El sol ya estaba muy alto en el cielo y ambos habían decidido, tras pasar por el pueblo en el que había terminado su carrera –ganada, para dolor de su orgullo, por Madmartigan con amplia ventaja–, que mejor que adentrarse en la posada donde se habían cruzado por primera vez y a riesgo de que el armario empotrado de Llug aún estuviese por allí clamando venganza por el honor de su esposa, los dos jinetes cazarían algo para no volver a la ciudad con el estómago vacío. Así, además, podrían llevar alguna pieza mayor para los cocineros de Tir Asleen.

Veinte minutos después, mientras la joven se dedicaba a desollar concienzudamente los cuartos traseros del joven corzo junto a una pequeña hoguera, Madmartigan aprovechó para sentarse a su espalda.

–¿Sabes? Si afino la vista aún puedo ver mi sangre salpicando la orilla –comentó con cierta picardía mal disimulada mientras clavaba la vista en el horizonte.

Sorsha, sabiendo bien de qué hablaba, apretó los labios y hundió aún más su atención en el cérvido que tenía delante, al tiempo que notaba cómo el calor se intensificaba en sus mejillas. Y el guerrero, conocedor de que estaba chinchándola con razón, se acercó aún más a su oído y señaló hacia el gran lago.

–Fíjate –indicó con malicia–. Ahí en el principio del poblado…

La muchacha, ya sin poder evitarlo, lo empujó con los codos hacia atrás sin poder reprimir media sonrisa. El guerrero, por su parte, se apoyó en un codo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

–Sí, más o menos de ese color se me quedó la cara a mí también…

–¡Oh, cállate! –le pidió ella entonces sin poder reprimir una risita avergonzada, a la vez que trataba de darle con una de las patas del almuerzo.

Pero los reflejos de él eran más rápidos, lo que le permitió arrebatárselo de las manos sin ningún problema.

–¡Oye! ¿Nunca te han dicho que con la comida no se juega? –la reprendió, bromista.

Sin responder a la provocación, Sorsha intentó cogerlo el corzo de nuevo, muy avergonzada; pero Madmartigan, en un movimiento fluido, logró tumbarla junto a él antes de que pudiese conseguir nada. La muchacha soltó un gritito sorprendido antes de echarse a reír, aunque paró enseguida. No estaba acostumbrada y siempre había pensado que la risa era un símbolo de debilidad. Pero la forma en que el guerrero la miró a continuación hizo que aquella idea se esfumase de inmediato de su mente, al tiempo que su corazón aleteaba como un colibrí.

–Estás preciosa cuando te ríes –musitó él con el rostro a apenas unos milímetros de distancia de su rostro, aunque su gesto se ensombreció ligeramente al agregar–. Imagino que en Nockmaar no era algo habitual.

La joven se mordió el labio, cohibida, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los iris azules de él.

–No, no lo era –reconoció en el mismo tono.

Él hizo un gesto de comprensión pero, en ese momento, algo especialmente perverso debió cruzar por su mente, porque su expresión cambió por completo. Algo cuya naturaleza Sorsha intuyó un instante antes de que él deslizase la mano sobre el límite entre el corpiño y la camisa, junto a su costillar izquierdo.

–No te atreverás –siseó ella, apretando ligeramente el brazo contra el costado como un acto reflejo.

No obstante, a pesar de sus intentos, los dedos de él siguieron su camino hasta encontrar un hueco desprotegido; lugar donde presionaron ligeramente sobre la piel haciendo que Sorsha, al sentirlo repetidamente, convulsionara como si la hubiesen pinchado mientras trataba de contener la risa a duras penas.

–¡Para...! ¡Para! –jadeó, sin resuello.

Sin embargo, el guerrero tardó todavía un rato en detener su particular tortura; únicamente cuando Sorsha alzó las manos para atrapar sus muñecas y se vio obligado a bajarle los brazos de nuevo contra la hierba.

–Así que tienes cosquillas… –comentó él con evidente diversión–. Es toda una sorpresa.

Sorsha hizo una mueca que intentaba reflejar contrariedad sin lograrlo del todo.

–Prefiero otro tipo de atenciones por tu parte, la verdad –le indicó con suavidad.

Y Madmartigan sonrió antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella para besarla intensamente.

–Deseo concedido.

 _ **¡Hola una semana más, viajeros de Andowyne! Bueno, en este capítulo no hay mucho que decir puesto que, a pesar de todo, los amantes quieren defender su relación a capa y espada. Eso sí, por si alguien no ubica a Llug, se trata del mastodonte que intenta ligar con Madmartigan cuando está vestido de mujer, tratando de camuflar que precisamente su mujer acababa de ponerle los cuernos con él xD. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**25 – Piensa en mí.**

El sol caía lentamente sobre el acantilado donde ambos se encontraban. En la hoguera apenas quedaban unos rescoldos tras haber pasado un buen rato desde que el corzo había terminado de asarse, y los caballos pastaban tranquilamente a unos metros de distancia. Con el estómago lleno y asentado, estando los dos enamorados sentados cómodamente al borde del risco, Sorsha apoyó la cabeza con un suspiro sobre el hombro de Madmartigan mientras las miradas de ambos se perdían más allá del lago de los pescadores. Aunque aún no habían dado el paso definitivo, los momentos tiernos compartidos hasta el momento hacían que ambos sintieran como si se conociesen de siempre. Pero el amargo recuerdo de la negativa de Thantalos a su matrimonio aún planeaba como una nube negra sobre el ánimo de la joven.

–Deberíamos fugarnos… –susurró.

No estaba segura de por qué había sugerido aquello, pero la reacción de él no se hizo esperar. El guerrero se apartó ligeramente y tomó su barbilla con dos dedos.

–¿Y adónde iríamos, Sorsha? –preguntó con dulzura aunque claramente en desacuerdo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía y sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón al comprobar su postura. Lo único que quería era poder estar con él para siempre, y pensaba hacer todo lo posible para que aquel deseo se cumpliese.

–No sé. Más allá de Andowyne, quizá –volvió de nuevo la vista hacia él con una tristeza clara cincelando sus rasgos–. No quiero perderte…

Él sonrió, emocionado, antes de besar su frente, para después dejar la suya apoyada sobre la coronilla de fuego de la joven.

–Yo tampoco –reconoció–, pero mala casualidad ha sido que seas hija del rey de Tir Asleen. Sabes que nos perseguirían hasta la muerte. Y créeme, no es algo que aconseje. Por experiencia –Madmartigan trató de ironizar la situación antes de volver a ponerse serio y preguntar junto a su pelo–. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

Sorsha hundió aún más la cabeza en el hombro de él y su brazo la rodeó de inmediato por la cintura en un gesto cariñoso.

–Porque no lo recordaba –admitió la joven con total sinceridad–. Es decir… Cuando era una niña, sé que sí preguntaba por él a mi madre. Pero ella solo me decía que era un ser débil y estúpido, aparte de un enemigo de Nockmaar. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que, simplemente y sin saber cómo, dejé de pensar en él –apretó los labios para tratar de contener la marea de sentimientos encontrados que le provocaba hablar de todo aquello–. De todas formas, esas palabras siempre se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, aunque no recordase nada de mi pasado en Tir Asleen –la opresión que sentía en el pecho al hablar así de sus padres la sorprendió tanto que procuró cambiar de tema enseguida, aunque supusiera que Madmartigan volviese a ser el interrogado. Había otra cuestión sobre su pasado que quemaba el alma de la muchacha y que se moría por desvelar–. ¿Y tú? Nunca me dijiste que eras noble.

Él enarcó una ceja en su dirección, sorprendido igualmente por la pregunta. Y aunque tampoco era algo que le gustase evocar, desde luego era un asunto mucho menos peliagudo que el asunto de Carissima o el de su condena a muerte.

–Lo fui, es cierto –reconoció con cierta amargura–. Antes de perder mi condición de caballero por culpa de Carissima y Jarenth…

No siguió hablando, pero Sorsha también era una criatura pertinaz en sus pesquisas.

–Y… ¿qué sucedió? –insistió suavemente.

Intuía que, habiendo nacido en una posición privilegiada, si se exceptuaban esos últimos meses de su vida posteriores a lo que él había aludido, Madmartigan también debía de haber renegado temprano de su condición para no hablar abiertamente del tema. Además, ella jamás había oído hablar de él siendo princesa y noble durante los años que estuvo al servicio de su madre.

Claro que, por otra parte, ¿acaso ambos habían tenido tanto tiempo hasta entonces como para llegar a conocerse mutuamente? Por mucho que lo amase, debía admitir que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un "no" rotundo.

–Quería ver mundo –repuso él entonces en el mismo tono, sin poder evitar que cierta melancolía se filtrase en su voz–, sentir todo aquello de lo que las piedras del palacio de mi familia me escondían. Así aprendí a montar, a tirar con arco… y el arte del _sushin_.

–¿ _Sushin_? –Sorsha no podía estar más perpleja. Aquel arte ancestral era casi una leyenda olvidada en su mundo–. ¿Me tomas el pelo? –preguntó, por si acaso. Pero al comprobar cómo él negaba solemnemente con la cabeza, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad–. Vale, ahora empiezo a creerme lo del "más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos" –lo alabó sin ambajes, para agregar a continuación–. No creo que muchos puedan decir que dominan ese arte.

Madmartigan la observó con curiosidad.

–¿Habías oído hablar de él?

Cierto que el _sushin_ era un arte de más allá de las montañas Nockmaar que pocos guerreros habían conseguido dominar dentro de las fronteras de Andowyne; fundamentalmente, por la exigencia física y mental que comportaba. Pero también era cierto que Madmartigan había conseguido dar con uno de los mejores maestros del país en las mismas calles de Galladoorn, y no se lo había pensado dos veces a la hora de entregarse a la citada disciplina.

–Pensaba que era una leyenda de más allá de las montañas Nockmaar –reconoció entonces Sorsha, corroborando su teoría–, pero jamás imaginé que alguien en Andowyne lo conocería…

El guerrero sonrió sin poder evitar hincharse de orgullo.

–Pues ya tienes un ejemplo.

Ella se rio ante aquella pose, aunque inmediatamente su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente.

–A mí también me gustaba conocer mundo, ¿sabes? –confesó con la mirada baja, mientras jugueteaba con una brizna de hierba entre los dedos–. El problema es que me limité a conocer lo que mi madre quería que conociese, con lo que ello implicaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo la postura de Madmartigan se hundía ligeramente.

–¿Estuviste en el asalto a Galladoorn? –preguntó el guerrero con cautela.

Sorsha inclinó la cabeza y resopló con fuerza por la nariz. Tal vez él tenía tachas en su pasado, pero ella tampoco se quedaba corta.

–No –respondió–. Estaba buscando a Elora por aquel entonces… –y acto seguido agregó en un hilo de voz–. Siento lo que sucedió.

–No fue culpa tuya –arguyó él.

Sorsha tragó saliva.

–Y… también siento lo que pasó en el lago.

Madmartigan, ante aquella mención, mostró media sonrisa de clara disculpa.

–No importa –aseguró–. Estábamos en guerra. Supongo que era lo que tenía que pasar.

La princesa sonrió a su vez.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

Después acercó la mano para acariciarle el rostro lentamente, desde la curva de la mandíbula hasta el mentón, mientras posaba sus labios con suavidad sobre los suyos. Una manera callada y dulce de tratar de borrar aquella cicatriz en el orgullo que su bota le había infligido un mes antes.

–Disculpas aceptadas –musitó él cuando se separaron.

Sorsha sonrió casi sin quererlo, notando que cada vez era un gesto que le costaba menos esfuerzo. Además aún recordaba la conversación de aquel día cuando Madmartigan le aseguró que "aún tenía lo que importaba". Estremeciéndose sin quererlo, la joven alzó la vista al cielo para disimular su azoramiento, comprobando con excesiva atención la posición del sol.

No obstante y con cierto fastidio, descubrió que este ya se aproximaba al horizonte, lo que implicaba que debían volver ya hacia Tir Asleen. A la joven no le apetecía en absoluto retornar a aquella "prisión" de piedra, pero el hecho de sentir el brazo de Madmartigan rodeando su cintura le dio el ánimo suficiente como para levantarse.

–Deberíamos repetir esto otro día –comentó él mientras terminaban de recoger el espetón y el pedernal, que se habían quedado cerca de la hoguera tras la comida–. Intuyo que los alrededores de Tir Asleen tienen mucho que esconder.

Sorsha estuvo de acuerdo, pero no pudo evitar que una mueca desanimada se apoderase de su rostro cuando subió a su montura y ambos enfilaron el camino de vuelta. Quizá por ello, Madmartigan aproximó su caballo y la tomó de la mano antes de que arrancasen a galopar.

–Todo saldrá bien, Sorsha –trató de animarla–. Ya lo verás.

Ella mostró media sonrisa poco convencida.

–Eso espero –replicó antes de picar espuelas.

Él la siguió y, aunque casi todo el camino era cuesta arriba, ambos llegaron poco después del anochecer a las puertas de Tir Asleen. Los soldados que montaban guardia los reconocieron y permitieron su paso, cerrando las puertas poco después. Diversas antorchas iluminaban el patio principal de la fortaleza, poco transitado a aquellas horas. Sin embargo, los dos jinetes solo tenían ojos para la figura vestida de blanco que parecía aguardarlos junto a la entrada del palacio.

Sus cabellos grises ondeaban con la brisa alrededor de un rostro bastante inexpresivo, lo que a ninguno de los dos les dio buena espina. Tras desmontar, coger sus respectivas armas y encargar a dos oficiales que se hiciesen cargo de los caballos, Madmartigan tomó la mano de Sorsha con firmeza y la pareja se aproximó a Fin Raziel. La cual se separó del muro en cuanto estuvieron a un metro escaso de distancia.

–Buenas noches, hechicera –la saludó el guerrero.

Ella alzó la barbilla hacia ambos, devolviéndoles el saludo.

–Los dioses están de nuestra parte esta noche, al parecer –comentó como de pasada.

Sin embargo, Sorsha notó como se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo cuando Raziel fijó su mirada en ella.

–¿Va todo bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Quizá estaba molesta porque no había acudido a hablar con ella sobre sus pesadillas; pero, tras la conversación con su padre, era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de la mujer la dejaron casi clavada en el sitio.

–Tu padre quiere hablar con los dos.

La pareja intercambió una mirada dubitativa, pero Raziel no aclaró nada más.

–¿Dónde está? –quiso saber entonces Sorsha, con el corazón en un puño.

La hechicera, por su parte, la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de responder:

–En el salón de reuniones –y cuando los dos enamorados pasaron junto a ella, susurró–. Ojalá que mi intuición sea correcta…

Sorsha lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada sino que apretó el paso en la dirección indicada. Porque ella también esperaba que lo que su corazón le gritaba fuese realmente lo que iba a suceder.

 _ **¡Buenas lectores! Os estaréis preguntando… ¿lo del**_ **sushin** _ **es cierto? Pues por lo visto sí, al menos eso dice la Wikia. Así como lo de que Madmartigan en su niñez y adolescencia prefería estar correteando por las calles de Galladoorn que cumpliendo con la estricta educación de la nobleza. Por cierto que el lugar donde he preparado el "picnic" sería arriba de la cascada junto a la que Madmartigan intenta darle raíces a Elora y Willow no le deja. Me pareció una buena ubicación aparte de que sale en la película y es más o menos reconocible. Además, si miráis el mapa de Nockmaar que está disponible en la Wikia podéis ver que, realmente, todo está más o menos "cerca". ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**26 – La paciencia es una virtud**

El salón al que los había dirigido Fin Raziel estaba bastante bien iluminado para tratarse de una hora tan oscura. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Sorsha al adentrarse en el mismo, siempre sujeta a la mano de Madmartigan. Por algún motivo, era lo único que sentía que podía sostenerla ante el trance que se avecinaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las reprimendas pasadas bajo el yugo de su madre, que su sexto sentido se activaba al instante cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones similares.

Madmartigan, por su parte, parecía bastante entero; algo que solo desmentía la ligera tensión de su mandíbula inferior y un levísimo movimiento de sus dedos, enredados con los de ella.

Thantalos se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, dándoles el perfil, cuando ambos se adelantaron sobre la alfombra adamascada que cubría el suelo e inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza.

–Padre –saludó Sorsha.

–Majestad –la secundó Madmartigan.

–Nos has mandado llamar –apuntó ella, cautelosa–. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Thantalos, que había girado la cabeza al oírlos llegar, se volvió entonces completamente para encararlos de frente.

–Llevo todo el día meditando sobre un asunto, hija –le comunicó–. Algo que creo que hemos dejado a medias esta mañana.

Sorsha apretó los labios.

–Creo que ya has dejado clara tu postura al respecto –le recordó con aspereza.

–Precisamente de eso quería hablarte –aseveró él, sin dar muestras de estar molesto por la actitud de ella–. O más bien, hablaros a los dos, puesto que os concierne de igual manera –la princesa pelirroja se tensó, notando cómo los dedos de Madmartigan apretaban discretamente los suyos. El corazón de los dos se puso a velocidad de galope mientras esperaban a que Thantalos continuara–. De entrada, debo decir que mis palabras de esta mañana, si eran ciertas, no eran las más acertadas en este caso. He juzgado solo guiado por dos sentimientos: mi corazón de padre y lo escuchado a terceros; pero hay fuerzas en este mundo frente a las que un simple miedo de anciano no puede luchar.

Así pues, os pido disculpas a ambos… y os doy mi bendición para casaros si es lo que deseáis –Sorsha estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría, pero se conformó con refugiarse en el brazo que Madmartigan tendía tras su espalda. Aunque no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa agradecida relajase totalmente su rostro, mientras ambos compartían una mirada cómplice–. Eso sí –prosiguió el monarca–, para ello siguen vigentes las condiciones que te impuse ayer, Sorsha.

Ella asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

–No habrá ningún problema –aseveró.

Madmartigan los miró entonces alternativamente; confundido y, a la vez, digiriendo de golpe que sus sueños iban por fin a hacerse realidad.

–Si me lo permitís, Majestad… ¿Qué condiciones son esas? –quiso saber educadamente.

Thantalos alzó la vista hacia él.

–Ayer acordé con mi hija que, a cambio de su connivencia para quedarse en Tir Asleen, ella cuidaría de la princesa Elora y, en caso de que me sucediese algo antes de que esta llegase a la mayoría de edad, Sorsha quedaría como princesa regente –Madmartigan tragó saliva, entendiendo perfectamente lo que eso implicaba para él también si se casaba con ella. Y los ojos del monarca parecían saber exactamente cuáles eran sus tribulaciones cuando lo miró directamente–. Sé que el desafortunado incidente con la familia real de Cashmere os privó de vuestro título de caballero, Madmartigan. Por ello, estoy dispuesto a devolvéroslo y a nombraros protector de la ciudad de Tir Asleen, si aceptáis esas mismas condiciones en vuestra persona tras casaros con mi hija. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

El guerrero asintió con solemnidad, aunque sin poder disimular su emoción al responder:

–Lo juro por los dioses y lo más sagrado, Majestad.

Ante lo cual, Thantalos sonrió con una afabilidad que el otro hombre jamás había observado en él.

–Bien –asintió–. Puede ser entonces el momento de que nos tuteemos… hijo mío.

Madmartigan movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

–Gracias… padre.

El rey pareció satisfecho con cómo se había resuelto la situación y les indicó que ya podían retirarse, aunque antes les anunció algo:

–¡Ah, por cierto! El nelwin Willow Ufgood me ha comunicado que desearía partir mañana a mediodía, puesto que ha demorado en exceso el retorno a su hogar, junto a su familia. Dado que se hará una ceremonia para acompañar su partida, aprovecharé también para comunicar vuestro futuro enlace a los ciudadanos de Tir Asleen. Si no tenéis inconveniente…

Los dos enamorados intercambiaron una mirada significativa, aunque cargada de cierta tristeza por la noticia de que Willow se iba, antes de asegurar al unísono:

–Ninguno.

–Bien. Entonces… podéis retiraros. Buenas noches, hijos míos.

La pareja se despidió con sendas reverencias antes de enfilar la escalinata que conducía a los dormitorios. Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir las sonrisas que adornaban sus respectivos rostros. Y cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de Sorsha –la de Madmartigan estaba antes en el camino pero este insistió caballerosamente en acompañar a la princesa hasta la suya–, ninguno pudo reprimir más sus impulsos.

Sorsha apoyó la espalda en la piedra junto a la jamba de la puerta, tomó al guerrero por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión. Él respondió de igual manera, mientras sus manos, como si tuviesen vida propia, comenzaban a acariciar el cuello de la joven para después bajar lentamente sobre la camisa y el corpiño hasta llegar a sus caderas.

En ese instante, Sorsha jadeó y se separó de él, mirando sin querer hacia el pasillo. Él entendió enseguida su preocupación, pero no se atrevía a sugerir directamente lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. La decisión de cruzar esa línea correspondía a Sorsha y, además, él temía ligeramente no estar a la altura y que la primera experiencia de la muchacha fuese tan desastrosa como la suya propia. Aparte de que, ahí y en ese instante, lo avergonzaba súbitamente el hecho de haber pasado por tantas camas antes de conocer a aquella mujer.

Ella, por su parte, casi como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, hizo un gesto ligero con la barbilla hacia la habitación antes de susurrar:

–Vamos dentro.

Madmartigan tragó saliva, nervioso.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella asintió antes de empujar la puerta para adentrarse en el dormitorio, y él sintió que el peso de la responsabilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo en un instante. Sumado a que ciertas partes del mismo parecían reaccionar por libre frente a aquella situación, Madmartigan procuró mantener la entereza todo lo que fue capaz mientras la joven cerraba tras ellos con llave y volvía a enredar sus labios con los suyos. Parecía relajada y el guerrero trató de hacer lo mismo, aunque no sabía si su experiencia, en este caso, era una buena o una mala noticia. "¿En qué estás pensando?", lo recriminó una voz anterior. "En hacer lo correcto, cabeza de chorlito", replicó su parte racional. Por ello, mientras los dedos inexpertos de Sorsha tanteaban las tiras de su jubón con ansia mal disimulada, Madmartigan se obligó a volver un instante al mundo real para susurrarle al oído:

–Tendré cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante lo cual Sorsha, con los ojos brillantes y los labios ligeramente hinchados a causa de los besos que acababan de darse, replicó en el mismo tono:

–Confío en ti.

Madmartigan resopló entonces para sus adentros, conmovido y excitado a partes iguales, antes de que sus dedos atacaran con pericia las tiras posteriores del corpiño de Sorsha. Así, las prendas de cuero fueron cayendo al suelo una por una mientras sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente una junto a la otra, seguidas por los calzones de él y las botas de montar. No obstante, cuando ambos ya solo estaban en mangas de camisa, antes de que sucediese nada más, Madmartigan tomó a Sorsha de la mano y la acercó hasta la cama. Entonces, él se sentó en el borde y situó a la joven de pie frente a sí.

–Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte –bromeó, aunque ambos sabían que era una perspectiva harto improbable.

En efecto, Sorsha, por toda respuesta, tiró de la cinta que sujetaba su trenza y se ahuecó el pelo con la mano, haciendo que sus rizos pelirrojos cayesen a ambos lados de un rostro muy poco inocente. "Será su primera vez, pero claramente sabe lo que hace", pensó la parte lógica de la cabeza de Madmartigan antes de que sus labios y sus manos se precipitasen hacia delante, como entes independientes de su propio cerebro.

Así que, cuando ya no quedó nada entre ambos salvo piel y pasión contenida a duras penas, el guerrero apartó las mantas de piel y dejó a la vista las sábanas que cubrían la regia cama de la princesa. Después, le pidió que se tendiese antes de hacer lo propio sobre su cuerpo.

Sorsha, por su parte, sentía como si su interior fuese un torrente de lava a punto de erupcionar; una sensación totalmente desconocida hasta la fecha pero increíblemente interesante, a su modo de ver. Sin embargo, cuando el momento clave se aproximó, se aferró a los hombros de él y hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma a sudor y batalla que, si bien le resultaba conocido habiendo combatido junto a hombres, nunca le había resultado tan erótico ni tan tranquilizante como en aquel momento. Decir que no estaba nerviosa hubiese sido mentir, pero también sabía que no habría otro hombre ni otra circunstancia en la que se hubiese entregado.

Por ello, al sentir cómo su virtud se perdía para siempre –Madmartigan cumplió con su promesa de ser lo más delicado posible– la princesa apretó los dientes ligeramente, aunque no notó ese dolor lacerante que siempre había entendido que iba asociado al momento en cuestión.

Pero una vez superada dicha molestia inicial, la muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar. Madmartigan era un amante experimentado, cierto, pero también era paciente: durante aquella noche le enseñó los secretos del amor que estaban a su alcance, al tiempo que frenaba sus apasionados impulsos lo bastante para que no se hiciera daño. Sin embargo, no la retuvo tanto como para que la joven no disfrutase todo lo posible de aquella primera experiencia con él.

Así que, cuando por fin una agotada Sorsha se durmió acurrucada junto a su amado, este tuvo que admitir que, aunque hubiese sido un galán empedernido en el pasado, ni había estado, ni estaría nunca, con una criatura igual a la que tenía entre los brazos en ese momento. Podían haber sido enemigos mortales, haber partido de bandos contrarios y haberse deseado la muerte mutuamente en numerosas ocasiones; pero el guerrero se sentía unido a Sorsha como jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Y con ese dulce pensamiento cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel instante y aquella felicidad durasen para siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

**27 – El Vínculo**

El día siguiente amaneció parcialmente soleado, con algunas nubes perezosas rondando por el cielo. Quizá por eso, cuando Madmartigan abrió los ojos, sintió que su cuerpo y su humor se encontraban en total armonía con el clima. Para bien o para mal, no hacía tanto tiempo desde que había yacido por última vez con una mujer; pero tenía que reconocer que la vitalidad de su última amante había conseguido que cayese derrotado como nunca sobre la cama la noche anterior. Y sin embargo, no recordaba haber sentido semejante felicidad en sus veintiocho años de edad.

En ese momento, Sorsha, que dormía boca arriba como un tronco, se giró en sueños y se acurrucó contra su costado desnudo, haciendo que ciertas zonas de su anatomía rozasen su piel y provocasen que el guerrero –o caballero de nuevo, según se viese– desease amarla de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta volver a perder el sentido a causa del agotamiento. Sus rizos pelirrojos adornaban la almohada como una estela de fuego precioso y único. Pero cuando abrió por fin los párpados y sus iris oscuros trataron de enfocar lo que tenían delante, Madmartigan pensó que podía morirse feliz allí mismo, en aquel instante. Ella sonrió al verle y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aún somnolienta.

–Buenos días –musitó él con dulzura, depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente–. ¿Has descansado?

–Buenos días –repuso ella en el mismo tono antes de asentir y agregar–. Por un instante creí que lo de anoche había sido un sueño.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Te gustó? –quiso saber.

No es que dudase de sus artes o sus capacidades amatorias, todas las mujeres hasta la fecha las habían alabado. Sin embargo, debía admitir que le preocupaba especialmente la opinión de la mujer por la que tenía perdido el sentido en ese momento; la única a la que, para más inri, estaba seguro, podría amar en lo que le quedaba de vida. La princesa por su parte se incorporó con media sonrisa mordaz adornando su rostro, hasta que casi sus narices se tocaron.

–¿Tú que crees? –preguntó antes de besarlo con energía. A sabiendas de que Madmartigan, al igual que ella, no necesitaba otra mecha que encendiese lo que palpitaba en su interior.

En efecto, su amante, tras la sorpresa inicial, le devolvió el beso casi con rudeza antes de, casi como un instinto, tender a Sorsha bajo su cuerpo y dejar que sus manos comenzasen, de nuevo, a aprenderse lentamente su anatomía.

Sin embargo, varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos desistieran rápidamente de su empeño de repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior, al tiempo que miraban hacia la madera labrada como si fuese a estallar de un momento a otro.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Sorsha en voz alta, ligeramente contrariada.

–Mi señora, disculpad la hora pero me han encargado que suba ya a vestiros para la ceremonia –murmuró la voz suave de una doncella al otro lado.

Madmartigan y la joven cruzaron entonces una mirada rápida.

–Vístete y escóndete tras aquel saliente del muro –le indicó ella entre dientes, ante la urgencia de la situación–. Yo te avisaré para salir.

Él mostró su acuerdo con un movimiento seco de la cabeza y, al tiempo que Sorsha le indicaba a la doncella que ya iba a abrir, el guerrero tomó sus prendas, se embutió la camisa, los calzones y las botas a todo correr y se parapetó donde le habían indicado. La puerta se movió en ese preciso instante, dejando paso a una muchacha de tez pálida y cabello oscuro recogido en un moño, cuya atención llamó Sorsha enseguida desde la cama. La doncella se aproximó y mientras se afanaba en extraer el vestido de gala de la princesa del aparador, esta le hizo una seña rápida a su amante para que saliese del dormitorio.

Este obedeció a todo correr, pero se aseguró de que el pasillo estaba desierto antes de escapar hacia su propia alcoba; cierto era que a nadie podía sorprender que Sorsha y él estuviesen juntos más allá de lo evidente, pero ninguno quería que se supiera oficialmente antes del anuncio que Thantalos iba a hacer aquel día. Madmartigan rio sin poder evitarlo. Iba a ser sin duda una jornada memorable.

Fin Raziel se encontraba sola en su alcoba, acunando a Elora, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con cuidado a sus espaldas. Despacio y con curiosidad, se giró para no asustar a la pequeña. En un primer momento pensó que se trataría de Willow o Madmartigan, pero a la que no esperaba ver llegar era a ella, así como tampoco pudo evitar el vuelco al corazón que le dio cuando contempló su esbelta figura, envuelta en un sencillo vestido blanco de gala con capa a juego, avanzando en actitud comedida hacia ella. Se parecía tanto a su padre cuando tenía su edad…

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Sorsha, educadamente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Raziel, procurando acallar el maremoto de sentimientos que se habían adueñado de ella, le hizo un gesto de invitación hacia la silla que tenía junto a sí.

–Por favor –le indicó, ante lo que la princesa obedeció sin protestar.

Raziel podía percibir claramente que algo la atormentaba. Algo que quizá no se había atrevido siquiera a compartir con Madmartigan. Sin embargo, ahora los ojos de la joven no se despegaban del bebé que aquella anciana prematura sostenía entre los brazos. Elora, por su parte, mantenía también sus iris clavados en la princesa adulta. Esta sonrió ligeramente al ver su expresión aparentemente desconcertada pero, en cuanto comprobó cómo la pequeña respondía con una leve sonrisa, preguntó a Raziel:

–¿Puedo?

Sabiendo a qué se refería, la hechicera le tendió a la criatura para que la tomase en brazos. Lo cual hizo Sorsha con sorprendente maestría, a la vez que le hablaba con palabras suaves.

–Se te dan bien los niños –comentó Raziel.

Sorsha alzó la cabeza para mirarla directamente, sin acritud alguna reflejada en su rostro o su postura.

–En Nockmaar era la encargada de ayudar a la partera con los bebés… –se mordió el labio un instante, insegura –. Bueno, ya imaginas cuál era la situación.

Raziel hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza pero no comentó nada al respecto. Simplemente, apartó la vista hacia el cristal de la ventana, contemplando el cielo albiceleste del otro lado con aire reflexivo durante varios minutos.

–¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Sorsha? –preguntó entonces, solícita, girándose de nuevo hacia ella y sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

La princesa, tras recuperarse, tragó saliva mientras seguía acunando a Elora.

–Es… –empezó con voz temblorosa, sin saber cómo exponerlo– sobre mi madre –concluyó al final, sin poder evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriese entera.

Sin embargo Raziel parecía un público perfectamente receptivo para aquella conversación. La hechicera se giró del todo y la encaró de frente, inclinando ligeramente la postura hacia la joven.

–Cuéntame –le pidió sin brusquedad.

Y Sorsha, tras respirar hondo un par de veces, le relató sus pesadillas. La del primer día había sido la más intensa, que fue la primera vez que Madmartigan se quedó a dormir con ella. Y la de la noche anterior –Sorsha no concretó que se había acostado con el guerrero, aunque eso había contribuido a relajar bastante la tensión que llevaba sufriendo su cuerpo desde aquella mañana– también había sido intensa pero, sorprendentemente, Sorsha había conseguido rechazar a su madre con un extraño rayo de luz, procedente de su mano abierta y libre, en el último momento. Después de eso, Bavmorda había optado por retirarse de la celda y su hija había caído de nuevo en un sueño plácido del que finalmente había despertado, sin recordar ningún detalle del mismo. Sin embargo, la pesadilla seguía tan fresca tras sus retinas como si realmente la hubiese vivido.

Raziel escuchó toda la exposición sin despegar los labios aunque, cuando la princesa terminó, esta se sorprendió de ver cómo una extraña sonrisa, casi maternal, se abría paso en el arrugado rostro de la anciana.

–¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Sorsha.

La hechicera suspiró antes de incorporarse en el asiento, al parecer recién salida de la ensoñación en que la había sumido el relato de la joven.

–Por lo que me cuentas, a mi modo de ver –indicó–, parece ser que tu madre aplicó algún tipo de hechizo sobre ti cuando eras más joven…

–¿Un hechizo? –la princesa la interrumpió, perpleja–. ¿Para qué?

Raziel sonrió entonces de nuevo con el mismo aire enigmático que antes.

–Has dicho que tu madre te amenazó con que no amarías ni deberías lealtad a nadie más que a ella, ¿no es cierto?

Sorsha asintió despacio, a la vez que un temor indefinido rodeaba su corazón.

–Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con un hechizo de mi madre? –preguntó, inquieta y sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando Fin Raziel respondió, su inquietud se transformó en el más absoluto estupor:

–Porque, querida mía, tanto tu madre como tu padre sabían que tenías El Vínculo con Madmartigan.

 _ **¡Hola, hola, príncipes y princesas! La cosa se complica. ¿Qué es El Vínculo? ¿Por qué Bavmorda se aparece a Sorsha en sus pesadillas? ¿Y qué es ese hechizo que puso sobre su hija para que no debiera amor o lealtad a nadie más? ¿Está muerta realmente? ¡Lo sabréis en el próximo episodio! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**28 – Que nuestros lazos permanezcan siempre.**

Decir que Sorsha se había quedado petrificada hubiese sido un eufemismo de épicas proporciones. El Vínculo. Sus padres. Un hechizo… ¿y Madmartigan? ¿Todo en la misma frase? Parecía totalmente inverosímil pero, por alguna razón, aquellos conceptos seguían girando a toda velocidad en la cabeza de Sorsha, tratando de encajar de alguna manera. La princesa, aturdida, cerró los ojos notando cómo el mareo se apoderaba de ella; pero el suave peso de Elora en sus brazos fue lo único que consiguió que mantuviese la entereza y permaneciese en el mundo real. Además, en cuanto notó su nerviosismo, la pequeña aferró con su manita un pliegue del vestido blanco de la joven al tiempo que emitía un gorjeo de preocupación.

–¿Cómo es posible? –farfulló Sorsha finalmente, aún con la respiración acelerada.

Raziel, por su parte, se mordió el labio en actitud meditabunda antes de decidirse a contestar.

–Tu padre me confesó que lo vio cuando apenas eras un bebé –admitió, optando por ser totalmente franca. Si Sorsha deducía algo de sus palabras, asumiría lo que viniese después–. Por lo visto, Madmartigan vino con sus padres a dar la enhorabuena a los tuyos por tu nacimiento.

Sorsha meneó la cabeza, claramente perpleja.

–Pero… yo pensaba que eso solo eran… leyendas –arguyó, antes de alzar la vista hacia la hechicera con un nuevo brillo de sospecha rielando en sus iris oscuros–. Fuiste tú…

–¿Yo? –se extrañó Raziel, pillada con la guardia baja mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente sin querer–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin embargo, para su tranquilidad, Sorsha mostró media sonrisa.

–Tú convenciste a mi padre para que consintiese nuestro matrimonio –afirmó la princesa.

Raziel suspiró aliviada de que, aunque no hubiese errado el tiro, la joven tampoco hubiese deducido su… "otro secreto".

–Habiendo crecido con una madre bruja, Sorsha, deberías saber que hay fuerzas en este mundo y en el universo a las que nadie debería enfrentarse –un rictus de algo similar a una profunda tristeza pasó entonces por sus rasgos arrugados–. Y tu padre lo aprendió de la peor manera posible.

Sorsha, sin querer indagar a qué se había querido referir exactamente la hechicera, preguntó:

–Entonces, ¿por qué se opuso inicialmente?

Ante lo cual su interlocutora mostró otra sonrisa, pero infinitamente tierna.

–Supongo que algún día entenderás lo que supone para un padre o, en tu caso, una madre, sentir que tus hijos por fin se hacen mayores y jamás volverán a ser los niños que criaste.

Sorsha tragó saliva y miró instintivamente hacia Elora, pensando sin pretenderlo en la noche anterior pasada con Madmartigan. Reprimió un escalofrío al imaginar, igualmente, lo que sería tener un hijo con él.

–¿Te has entregado ya? –preguntó entonces Raziel como si hubiese leído su mente, haciendo que Sorsha botase en el sitio como un muelle antes de enrojecer elocuentemente. La hechicera soltó entonces una risita antes de comentar, sardónicamente–. Supongo que dejar de ser una princesa heredera tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?

Sorsha, todavía con las mejillas coloradas, no pudo evitar seguir la broma.

–Supongo que sí –no obstante, inmediatamente se puso seria–. Raziel, ¿tú crees… que mis pesadillas están relacionadas con El Vínculo? –se humedeció los labios, sintiendo un súbito terror–. ¿Crees que mi madre… quería acabar con él?

No se refería exactamente a Madmartigan pero, si cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen unidos por el destino y su madre o algún retazo de su oscuridad quisieran hacerle daño, Sorsha jamás se lo perdonaría. Ni a Bavmorda, ni a su conciencia.

Sin embargo, Raziel, para su ligera desesperación, movió la cabeza en un gesto claramente dubitativo.

–A mi modo de ver, tu madre podría haber buscado en algún momento bloquear El Vínculo o, directamente, que jamás amases a otra criatura que no fuese ella. Eso explicaría también el aura que siempre vi en ti –al ver cómo la princesa se tensaba en el sitio, se apresuró a explicar–. No me malinterpretes, te lo ruego. Hasta ahora era solo una apreciación que nunca tuve la posibilidad de confirmar. Pero quizá lo que me has contado tenga algún tipo de relación con ello –Raziel la miró intensamente–. ¿Recuerdas algún episodio de tu pasado en el que tu madre, digamos, mostrase desdén por alguien a quien tuvieses especial aprecio?

La expresión quizá había sido un eufemismo demasiado evidente, puesto que con "desdén" la hechicera había querido aludir, más bien, a otro tipo de sentimientos y consecuencias para la criatura en cuestión. Sin embargo, la princesa debió entenderlo a la primera, porque expuso:

–Tenía un maestro, Fennel. Recuerdo que era bueno conmigo y aprendí todo lo que sé con él pero… Kael lo mató –en ese instante, recordó la conversación mantenida con su padre sobre el oscuro lugarteniente y notó cómo un nudo muy desagradable se alojaba en la boca de su estómago. Raziel, al detectar su tribulación, aproximó una mano y le apretó el brazo en mudo consuelo–. Mi madre solo me quería como un instrumento –comprendió Sorsha con suma tristeza, antes de alzar hacia la hechicera un rostro claramente trazado por el esfuerzo que suponía mantener el llanto a raya–. ¿Crees que sigue viva?

–¿Bavmorda? No estoy segura, la verdad –la hechicera optó por ser totalmente sincera, aunque eso supuso hundir más el ánimo de la muchacha–. La treceava noche no es un ámbito en el que haya querido adentrar mis estudios durante mi vida.

–¿Y por qué aparece en mis sueños? –protestó entonces Sorsha, desesperada–. ¿Qué quiere hacerme? –de pronto recordó algo–. Anoche conseguí hacerla huir con un rayo de luz, pero yo jamás he manifestado poder alguno –admitió acto seguido, más y más confundida por momentos–. ¿Qué crees que significa?

Raziel meditó un instante antes de contestar.

–Es posible que solo sea una representación de su hechizo que se relaciona directamente con tu temor hacia ella –elucubró–.Y el hecho de que la derrotases puede significar que El Vínculo lucha contra su influencia maligna.

–¿Es posible entonces que ya no tenga más pesadillas? –quiso saber Sorsha, esperanzada.

Pero Raziel meneó la cabeza, destruyendo de inmediato sus castillos en el aire.

–Para eso tenía que haber desaparecido por completo, pero me dijiste que huyó a través de la puerta después de lanzarle el rayo de luz. Por tanto, es posible que vuelva –la muchacha que tenía delante parecía más propensa a derrumbarse a cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que Fin Raziel se obligó a acercarse aún más y susurrar, tras ponerle las manos en los hombros–. Te ayudaré, Sorsha. Lo prometo. Bavmorda o lo que quiera que te hiciese en su momento no va a ganar esta batalla. Te lo aseguro.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven alzó la vista, claramente emocionada.

–Gracias.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió tras ellas, dando paso a cuatro figuras masculinas en sorprendente unidad y camaradería.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –gritó Rool desde el suelo, acercándose dando saltitos–. Os ibais a perder toda la fiesta de ahí abajo, así que hemos venido a buscaros.

Franjean puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella diatriba aunque sin demasiado énfasis, ya que estaba igual de emocionado que su compañero. Madmartigan, por su parte, enarcó una ceja sorprendida al ver a Sorsha allí; pero ella se levantó con naturalidad sin soltar a Elora, depositó un suave beso en sus labios y susurró en su oído: "luego hablamos". El guerrero, paciente, asintió con la cabeza antes de saludar a la princesa más joven. Esta sonrió de inmediato y echó sus diminutas manos hacia él en muda señal; algo que Sorsha respetó pasando al bebé a los brazos del guerrero.

–Hola, ranita –la saludó él mientras le hacía cosquillas bajo la barbilla–. Cada día estás más grande…

–Pronto me ganará, seguro –comentó un bromista Willow desde unos cuantos centímetros más debajo de los dos daikini, sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que se aproximaba a Raziel–. ¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó entonces, percatándose y mirando alternativamente a las dos mujeres.

–Nada en absoluto –replicó Sorsha con una de las sonrisas más sinceras que el sorprendido nelwin le había visto nunca.

Raziel, a la vez, negaba con la cabeza imitando el gesto de la más joven.

–Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad? –murmuró sin poder evitar la nostalgia en su voz.

–Ni que lo jures –replicó Madmartigan–. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

Ante lo cual, Sorsha cruzó una mirada cómplice con Raziel que nadie entendió.

–Supongo que a veces no se puede luchar contra el destino –murmuró entonces la muchacha, tomando a su amado por el brazo y apoyando la cabeza suavemente en su hombro.

Madmartigan y Willow hicieron un gesto de ignorancia antes de mirarse y encogerse de hombros con alegría. Aunque el momento se volvió mucho más solemne cuando Raziel se levantó, al parecer escuchando algo que ninguno de los demás podía, y declaró mirando a todos sus interlocutores:

–Es la hora. Debemos bajar.


	29. Chapter 29

**29 – Salve**

La sala de audiencias donde Thantalos los había convocado estaba situada en la planta inferior del palacio y daba al patio posterior de armas por medio de una doble puerta de madera repujada. El rey ya se encontraba allí, pero no estaba solo. A su alrededor se congregaban los nobles de la ciudad que habían sido rescatados de la maldición por Fin Raziel, así como la mayoría de los pobladores con los que Tir Asleen contaba dentro de sus murallas. Sorsha tragó saliva antes de obligarse a aceptar discretamente el brazo cortés que Madmartigan le ofrecía, y entrar tras Fin Raziel y Willow en el enorme salón. Los allí presentes los recibieron con vítores y aplausos demostrando así su gratitud por su liberación, aunque más de uno no dejaba de dirigir miradas torvas a la joven princesa. Sin embargo, al ver la reprimenda en el rostro de su acompañante, apartaban la vista de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron junto al rey, este saludó con sendos asentimientos de cabeza a Willow, Madmartigan y Raziel, correspondiendo a sus reverencias, pero cuando tuvo que devolverle el gesto a Sorsha, en cambio, se aproximó y la besó en la mejilla. La muchacha escuchó más de un jadeo ahogado tras ella, así como cuchicheos, pero procuró no amedrentarse mientras se situaba a la derecha de su padre, como correspondía y sin dejar de sostener en ningún momento a la pequeña Elora Danan. Madmartigan se colocó unos metros más allá, a su derecha, en su posición de capitán de la guardia. Fin Raziel se irguió a la izquierda de Thantalos, mientras que Willow permaneció frente al monarca como le había indicado la hechicera que debía hacer.

–Compañeros. Amigos –empezó Thantalos, una vez situados todos en sus posiciones–. Ciudadanos de Tir Asleen. Hoy es un día triste, ya que uno de los héroes más pequeños y, al tiempo, más grandes que esta ciudad ha conocido, debe partir de nuevo hacia su tierra, donde su familia lo aguarda. Sin embargo, no podíamos dejar que lo hiciera sin nuestro agradecimiento eterno y todo nuestro cariño –acto seguido se dio la vuelta y tomó algo de una mesa que había a su espalda–. Willow Ufgood, acepta de parte de este rey y sus súbditos la joya más preciada de la ciudad: el amuleto de Ifhelur, la posesión más sagrada de mi casa y aquello con lo que Bavmorda trató de poner fin a nuestra felicidad y prosperidad. Tú evitaste que eso sucediese, y por tanto creo que este tesoro debe ser tuyo.

El nelwin procuró disimular que se había emocionado mientras observaba el colgante que el rey le había entregado: era la figura de terracota, ahora reconstruida, que habían destruido a su llegada, aquel amuleto encantado que durante veinte años había mantenido hechizada a toda Tir Asleen: tres guerreros situados espalda con espalda. Uno portaba un hacha, el otro un pergamino y el tercero una corona entre las manos. Era un regalo que el nelwin se veía incapaz de aceptar por la solemnidad del mismo pero, al alzar la vista hacia el rey de nuevo y ver en su rostro reflejados tantos años de dura lucha contra el mal, la decisión quedó tomada.

–Os lo agradezco, Majestad –se inclinó brevemente–. Siempre que Tir Asleen me necesite, estaré a su disposición.

Tras asumir el cumplido, el rey alzó las manos y proclamó:

–Willow Ufgood, héroe de Tir Asleen. A partir de hoy, este día se conmemorará con una fiesta principal de nuestra ciudad para recordar para siempre todo lo que has hecho para nosotros. ¡Salve, Willow Ufgood!

Mientras el nelwin se inclinaba de nuevo, emocionado, todos los presentes repitieron la aclamación al unísono. Entonces, Thantalos hizo un gesto hacia Madmartigan, que se acercó obedientemente a la primera fila. Al tiempo que Willow se retiraba discretamente, colocándose junto a Fin Raziel, el guerrero hizo una reverencia hacia el monarca; el cual le indicó enseguida que se arrodillase frente a él. Acto seguido, tomó una espada que tenía tras él en la mesa, la empuñó y colocó el filo alternativamente sobre los hombros del guerrero, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que este jamás imaginó que se volverían a verter sobre su cabeza:

–Madmartigan de Galladoorn. Por haber demostrado tu valía y tu noble corazón en defensa de esta ciudad, yo te nombro caballero y _Lord_ protector de esta ciudad que ahora te acoge como hijo suyo. Así pues, levántate con mi bendición y siendo, de ahora en adelante, _sir_ Madmartigan de Tir Asleen.

El aludido obedeció entre aplausos de una agradecida población, al tiempo que procuraba que no le temblaran las piernas ni las manos. Aquello era un gran honor que, si bien era cierto que nunca había querido en su tierna juventud, ahora sabía que era lo único que le permitiría estar con la mujer a la que amaba. Y, para que engañarnos, ya no le importaba hacer lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo.

En ese instante, precisamente, Thantalos hizo una seña a su hija para que se acercara, pidiéndole entonces que se situara frente a Madmartigan y, tras entregarle a Elora a Fin Raziel, enlazase sus manos con las de él. Las expresiones de júbilo cesaron poco a poco, dando paso a una tensa expectación. Porque nadie había quedado ignorante del rumor que corría sobre ella: que era la hija de Bavmorda, la bruja que los había convertido a todos en piedra antes de llevarse a la niña con ella. ¿Para corromperla? Quién sabía, pero era probable. Sorsha sentía las miradas ardientes del público clavadas en su nuca, a la vez que las rodillas le temblaban de emoción al pensar que por fin iba a poder declarar públicamente su amor por Madmartigan.

–Pueblo de Tir Asleen –pronunció entonces Thantalos–. Como muchos ya sabéis, hace poco tiempo que mi hija Sorsha, tan amada y trágicamente arrebatada de nuestro lado a manos de su madre, ha retornado a esta ciudad que es su casa –la aludida se obligó a no hacer un gesto de leve desacuerdo cuando un recuerdo de sus años en Nockmaar, no tan horribles como su padre quería pintarlos, cruzó por su mente. Pero los ojos azules de su amado la hicieron retornar de inmediato al presente, provocándole un curioso escalofrío de placer–. Igualmente, su corazón ha encontrado la luz y el amor en nuestro capitán de la guardia, ahora caballero –"espero que no se le ocurra mentar el Vínculo, o la tenemos liada", pensó Sorsha para sus adentros. Pero, por fortuna, no fue así–. Así pues, hoy quiero anunciaros que ambos contraerán matrimonio en la próxima luna llena y a partir de ese momento quedarán como responsables de la crianza de la pequeña Elora Danan. ¡Salve por la feliz pareja!

–¡Salve! –repitieron todos, unos con más energía que otros.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que casi nadie esperaba. Ante la aturdida mirada de los presentes, los dos enamorados no pudieron evitar por más tiempo el impulso de acercar sus rostros para besarse, lo que unos segundos después provocó una oleada de aplausos a caballo entre el recelo que la población de Tir Asleen aún mantenía hacia Sorsha, y la alegría de una futura boda aparentemente tan bien avenida.

Cuando se separaron, los dos amantes se sonrieron con ternura mientras Thantalos daba la orden de que todos salieran hacia las puertas de la fortaleza para despedir a Willow. Madmartigan y Sorsha salieron los penúltimos, precediendo al rey pero tras intercambiar con él una mirada ligeramente cómplice. Algo que parecía reforzar la nueva opinión que tenía él sobre ambos y que, en mayor o menor medida, contribuyó a relajar los ánimos de la pareja. Parecía que, por fin, las cosas empezaban a funcionar como debían.

La despedida de Willow fue emotiva, sin exceso. Como debía ser. Mientras Sorsha retomaba a Elora en sus brazos y Madmartigan la abrazaba por detrás, sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca, Fin Raziel se acercó a Willow para darle su propio regalo: un libro de magia. Igualmente, le aseguró que llegaría a ser un gran mago. Rool y Franjean, desde su posición junto al suelo, lo felicitaron y jalearon como suele ser habitual en los brownies. Y entonces, Sorsha, tras cruzar una mirada significativa con Madmartigan, se aproximó y se agachó junto al nelwin. Los ojos claros e inteligentes de él se clavaron un instante en los suyos; comunicándose ambos, sin palabras y en apenas unas décimas de segundo, todo lo que nunca se habían dicho. Ella tenía mucho por lo que pedirle perdón, y él lo aceptaba.

Después, Willow bajó la vista para despedirse de Elora con infinita dulzura y un beso en la mejilla, algo por el que el pequeño bebé pareció ligeramente sorprendido y que demostró agitando las manos con vehemencia. Pero antes de que el nelwin pudiese hacer nada más, alguien lo alzó en volandas para depositarlo sobre la silla del poni que habían preparado para su viaje. Madmartigan le tendió entonces una mano, sonriendo, y Willow se la estrechó calurosamente. Quizá la despedida entre ellos dos era la más difícil, después de todo lo que había pasado y su profunda amistad. Pero volverían a verse. Estaban seguros de ello.

Para no alargar más aquel momento agridulce, Madmartigan optó por dar una palmada fuerte en la grupa del pequeño jamelgo, lo que hizo que este saliese trotando con un respingo. Los "adiós" a Willow siguieron sonando mientras el nelwin se alejaba y Sorsha y Madmartigan se reunían de nuevo, justo donde se había quedado él.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella en un susurro al llegar a su altura, probablemente al comprobar la desazón en su rostro.

Ante lo cual, él cambió su expresión por una sonrisa cargada de dulzura. Ver a Sorsha con Elora en brazos despertaba en él un cosquilleo muy diferente al simple amor que tenía a aquella mujer. Pero aún no tenía claro si estaba preparado para ello. "Tiempo al tiempo", se prometió.

–Sí, estoy bien –miró cómo el nelwin se alejaba antes de agregar, sin ningún sentido despectivo–. Aunque echaré de menos a ese pequeño pek.

–Todos le echaremos de menos –aseguró ella antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de significado–. Y su magia siempre tendrá un hueco en nosotros.

Madmartigan sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con emoción contenida.

–Te quiero, Sorsha de Nockmaar y Tir Asleen–murmuró entonces en un susurro que no pudo escuchar nadie más que su destinataria–. Con todo mi corazón.

Y ella, sintiendo cómo el citado órgano le daba un vuelco en el pecho ante aquella declaración, aproximó su cabeza a la suya y, con los ojos cerrados y su mejilla casi pegada a la de su amor, susurró a su vez:

–Te amo, Madmartigan de Galladoorn y Tir Asleen. Ahora… y para siempre.

 _ **Bueno, lectores y viajeros de Andowyne: esto se va terminando (falta el epílogo, que aconsejo leáis con atención) pero que sepáis que tengo pensada una secuela, sí, sí, sí. Igualmente, aprovechar a agradeceros a todos y a todas vuestros comentarios, votos y en general vuestro apoyo. ¡Sois grandes! ¡GRACIAS!**_


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Eleion se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea del oscuro comedor de aquella que, hacía poco, se había convertido en su fortaleza… y en su cárcel. Apretó los labios. Todo había salido mal. Madmartigan había atacado su punto flaco y él se había dejado llevar… Pero lo que más le escocía, en el fondo, era que se hubiese atrevido siquiera a humillarlo de aquella manera delante de sus tropas. El príncipe de Cashmere –daba igual lo que Thantalos dijese, él seguiría sintiendo siempre en su alma que debía lealtad al reino que lo vio nacer; no a un anciano, un ladronzuelo con aspiraciones y una princesa malcriada– comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro del salón, inquieto, como llevaba haciendo las últimas noches. Solo que, en aquella ocasión, el mensaje desplegado sobre una de las esquinas de la mesa de roble que tenía a sus espaldas le daba motivos de sobra para estar nervioso. De ahí que cuando la puerta se abrió al otro extremo del salón, Eleion sintiera una mezcla de alivio y temor al contemplar la esbelta figura envuelta en una capa negra que avanzó hacia él desde la penumbra del pasillo, levemente ahuyentada por un par de antorchas cercanas.

–Bienvenida, hermana –la saludó cortésmente antes de besar la fina mano que ella tendía en su dirección–. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Trataba de ser cortés en la medida de lo posible, pero la seriedad que reveló el rostro de Carissima, reina de Cashmere, cuando se retiró la capucha hacia atrás, distaba mucho de ser amable. Aunque mostraba media sonrisa que desde tiempo inmemorial se había convertido en una seña de amor fraternal para el antiguo heredero, ahora no lo tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Porque sus ojos ardían en decepción.

–El viaje ha ido bien, sin sobresaltos –Carissima movió los finos labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa aún más tensa, al tiempo que aceptaba el asiento que le ofrecía su hermano antes de sentarse frente a ella–. ¿Y por aquí? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

El tono había sido fingidamente casual y Eleion lo supo enseguida. Pero su orgullo pudo una vez más con él: con su corona de bronce repujado sobre el corto cabello negro, ella sería la reina de Cashmere después de haber tramado la muerte de sus padres y su posible, aunque fallida, conquista de Nockmaar y posteriormente de todo Andowyne. Pero él seguía siendo el hermano mayor.

–¿Qué quieres, Carissima? –ante su hosquedad, la boca de ella formó una O perfecta representando una sorpresa que no sentía ni de lejos–. ¿A qué has venido?

Solo entonces, la máscara que había pretendido ponerse su hermana menor cayó del todo al tiempo que apretaba los labios con disgusto evidente.

–Creí que dijiste que lo tendrías todo bajo control –lo recriminó en voz tan baja que casi ni siquiera él podía escucharla–. Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo…

Eleion tragó saliva.

–¿Qué debía haber hecho? ¿Rechazar el duelo? –alzó las manos con cierto aire de derrota–. Al menos he conseguido Nockmaar…

–Sí, por supuesto. Quedando como vasallo de ese vejestorio de Thantalos –Carissima inspiró por la nariz con clara impaciencia–. Lo que tenías que haber hecho, cabeza de chorlito, era ensartar a Madmartigan con un centenar de flechas en cuanto puso los pies frente a tu puerta –suspiró dramáticamente-. Después de lo que me hizo…

Eleion en ese momento alzó la vista para mirarla directamente, con cierto aire receloso que a la soberana oriental no le gustó un pelo.

–¿Qué?

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado elocuente, y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

–Nada.

–¿Nada? –Carissima enarcó dos cejas oscuras y perfectas–. Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo, hermanito. Así que no se te ocurra callar ahora –inclinó la cabeza con aire curioso y preguntó con tono falsamente amable–. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

Eleion supo que no tenía nada que hacer, que no podría mentirle. Así pues, se armó de valor antes de preguntar:

–¿Es cierto?

Carissima casi se atragantó con el vino que habían servido antes de que llegara y al que ahora daba un pequeño trago.

–¿Cómo…? –mostró una estupefacción bastante convincente, pero no lo suficiente para engañar a aquel que la había visto crecer–. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Eleion sonrió con amargo triunfalismo. Había conseguido poner nerviosa a su hermana, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor de haberse sentido engañado durante tanto tiempo. Aun así, prefirió dejarlo correr.

–Está bien –concedió–. No hablaremos más del asunto, aunque los dos sepamos la verdad –e ignoró la mueca contrariada de su hermana al tiempo que preguntaba–. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora, señora de Cashmere?

Ante lo cual, el rostro de la noble cambió como de la noche al día mientras mostraba una sonrisa cruel.

–Vengarnos de Madmartigan y Sorsha –murmuró–. De una vez por todas.

Carissima se asomó a uno de los pocos balcones que tenía Nockmaar en su fachada, uno que precisamente daba directamente al sur. Mientras contemplaba las colinas que se extendían más allá, maldijo interiormente por enésima vez la ineptitud de su hermano al tiempo que reflexionaba amargamente sobre qué pasos debían dar a continuación. Madmartigan y Sorsha ahora probablemente estarían juntos, y sabía demasiado bien lo que eso podía suponer para sus planes de futuro.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado, una sombra oscura y encapuchada hizo su aparición en ese instante tras ella. Carissima no necesitaba volverse para saber quién era, a qué criatura pertenecían esos pasos o para reconocer el sonido inconfundible de su capa arrastrando por el suelo mientras caminaba. Cuando el encapuchado llegó a su altura, la luna que empezaba a crecer en el cielo nocturno iluminó una barba pulcramente recortada y un rostro anguloso, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en penumbra.

-¿Has hablado con él? –preguntó entonces el recién llegado. Carissima asintió mientras suspiraba con hastío. Su interlocutor la imitó–. Te dije que no debíamos confiar en él. Es vanidoso y arrogante…

–Sigue siendo mi hermano, Jarenth –cortó ella con brusquedad–. No podía dejarlo fuera de esto –el antaño ministro de Galladoorn asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pero no volvió a despegar los labios. La reina de Cashmere, en cambio, se giró hacia él con curiosidad genuina. Un sentimiento con un solo acicate en aquella fortaleza–. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Para su decepción, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

–Es posible que los rumores sean ciertos y la varita de Cherlindrea se perdiese con la marcha de Bavmorda a la treceava noche –musitó, antes de devolverle una mirada cargada de intensidad y media sonrisa malévola–. Pero en ese laboratorio había cosas mucho más interesantes.

Carissima le devolvió la sonrisa entonces y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios.

–Créeme, mi buen hechicero –ronroneó junto a su barbilla–. Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Y Madmartigan, nuestro enemigo común, tendrá exactamente lo que se merece.

 _ **Bueno, lectores. Aquí terminan de momento las aventuras de Madmartigan y Sorsha. Tengo en mente secuela pero no sé cuándo podré empezar a escribirla ni subirla. Os mantendré informados. ¡Graciasss!**_


End file.
